Pacto Infernal
by Aiilana
Summary: Exactamente faltaba una semana para su cumpleaños y cada día James encontraba una razón mas para estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo, había momentos en que oía susurro en su cabeza, veía sombras pasar por el rabillo de su ojo y al voltear no veía nada, cosa que al resto del grupo les preocupaba en especial a Kendall que no sabia el porqué del comportamiento extraño de su novio.
1. Genesis

_-¡JAMES!_

_Oigo una voz entre las llamas._

_-¡JAAAAMES!_

_Otra vez oigo esa voz. Se oye preocupada…y asustada._

_-¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES!_

_Giro mi cabeza hacia el origen y lo veo parado con los los bien grandes y el cuerpo tenso, las llamas no me dejan verlo claramente pero esta mas palido de lo habitual, sin embargo no siento que los musculos de mi cara se contraigan en una emoción alguno, directamente no siento nada. Siento mi cuerpo tan ajeno de mi, es como si…alguien mas lo controlara._

_De repente la figura de cabello rubio comienza a desaparecer de mi vista pues se esta tornando borrosa y siento como todo a mi alrededor da vueltas hasta que todo queda oscuro._

_La oscuridad me engulle, lo se, puedo sentirla abrazandome en un gesto gélido y aterrador. Quiero salir, tengo miedo._

_TENGO MUCHO MIEDO._

_¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!_

Se levanto de un salto de la cama, su piel estaba mojada por el sudor como su cabello pegado a su frente, su cuerpo temblaba por el sudor frio que expelaba y su corazón palpitaba velozmente como la sien en su frente le dolia. Le faltaba terriblemente el aire a causa de tantas emociones en una sola _pesadilla_. Era la 12° noche seguida que tenia una pero esta había sido realmente la peor porque había alguien mas en ese sueño que era justamente la misma persona que ahora se levantaba a su lado y lo tomaba del rostro con los ojos preocupados.

-¿Jamie, estas bien? –Kendall susurro al ver lo agitado que se encontraba James, preocupándose aun mas -¿tuviste otra pesadilla?

-S-si Kenny…-su voz se entrecortaba del pánico que sentía –pero esta era peor….¡y-ya nno qu-quiero ttt-tener-las!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, Kendall rodeo el cuerpo del castaño por los hombros para hacerlo entrar el calor, James se limito a esconder su rostro en el pecho de su novio y llorar desconsoladamente como un niño asustado.

Luego de 15 minutos James estaba mas calmado pero aun asi no podía pegar un ojo, estaba demasiado aterrador de tener que volver a ese mundo de pesadillas que últimamente lo acosaban todas las noches, al menos su cuerpo ya no temblaba como gelatina ya que Kendall lo convenció de beber una mezcla de agua y azúcar para bajar sus nervios. Ahora estaban sentados en la cama con las luces de noche encendidas.

-¿Ahora estas mejor? –James asintió levemente sin levantar la vista –puedes hablarlo conmigo si quieres.

-Estoy bien Kenny, enserio –dijo el castaño no tan seguro de sus propias palabras pero se esforzó por sonar convincente.

-Si tu lo dices –susurro el rubio –al menos toma una de estas –le extendió una pequeña píldora roja –te ayudaran a dormir.

James miro la pequeña pastilla redonda en su mano y lo dudo por unos momentos, realmente no quería volver a dormir pero al ver la mirada de Kendall y saber que el estaría a su lado le termino de convencer de tomarla e ingerirla. Pasaron menos de 5 minutos cuando la píldora daba darle efecto, se sentía somnoliento y cansado y no supo cuando cayo rendido ante el sueño aunque antes de quedar dormido definitivamente sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearlo por la cintura y un cuerpo cerca del suyo. Sonrio al saber que su novio estaría a su lado para protegerlo.

Sintió algo brillante a traves de sus parpados que le impedían seguir durmiendo, abrió lentamente los ojos topándose con que ya era de dia para su suerte, miro a su alrededor y estaba solo en la cama, sintió pánico al no ver a Kendall hasta que oyo su maravillosa risa proveniente de la sala quedando más tranquilo.

-Cariño, ¿James esta bien? Es raro que aun no se haya levantado –pregunto Jennifer Knight a su hijo sentándose a la mesa a desayunar con el resto del grupo.

-No lo se, ire a verlo –dijo el líder caminando a su habitación y antes de entrar James abrió la puerta sobresaltándose un poco –vaya susto me diste.

Rodeo un brazo por sus cintura y lo beso, la Cara seguía tenso pero se relajo al sentir el contacto de los labios de Kendall contra los suyos, al separarse dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

-Lo lamento –se disculpo –no era mi intención, solo iba al baño y…-

-Deja de disculparte, entiendo –kendall miro fijamente a James a los ojos antes de volver a besarlo con cariño –todos te esperan en la sala como el increíble, guapo y sexy James Diamond que todos conocen.

-Eso solo lo esperas tu –la cara sonrio ante el comentario, sonrojándose en parte por el cumplido.

-Lo se –le susurro en el oído con una voz profunda y sexy haciéndole erizar la piel a su novio.

James se mordió el labio por el tono demasiado sensual que Kendall uso y también se dio cuenta de lo fácil que el rubio le podía sacar una sonrisa, era una de las cualidades que amaba de él. Y si fuese por el lo lanzaría contra la pared más cercana y hacerle el amor de la forma más salvaje que se le imagine pero había demasiadas personas presentes así que eso o dejaría para su mente o para la noche.

-Bien, para la noche será –dijo Kendall al parecer leyéndole el pensamiento, volvió a la sala a continuar desayunando y James se dirigió al baño a arreglarse y cambiarse.

Dentro del baño el castaño oyo algo que lo alarmo de pronto, recordándole de nuevo sus pesadillas.

-Oye, ¿Qué haremos para el cumpleaños de James?

Logan comento a sus compañeros, James se detuvo de hacer lo que hacia y escucho atentamente.

-Sabes que su mama vendrá este año, no se lo va a perder –respondió Carlos con comida a medio masticar.

-Lo se, James cumplirá 18… -mama Knight dijo en un halo de tristeza, los chicos vieron como se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas –parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando los veía a los 4 en su primer juego de hockey en 1 grado…

Se detuvo por que rompió al llanto, Kendall al sentirse mal por su madre se levanto y la abrazo con cariño. James que continuaba en el baño se sentía mal también de oir a Mama Knight llorar por su próximo cumpleaños…y también se debía a que el no estaba emocionado como el resto. Habia algo en esa fecha en particular que no le atraía tanto, los años anteriores despertaba como hoy, con pesadillas y después vivía con el corazón en la garganta sin motivo aparente, temía que este año fuese incluso peor. ¿Por qué? Porque lo presentía, este año será muy diferente a los anteriores.

-…Incluso mi bebe esta tan grande –jennifer tomo el rostro del rubio entre sus manos como toda una madre orgullosa –aun recuerdo cuando tenia 8 y aun no sabias vestirte solo y…-

-¡Mama no hacia falta que recordaras eso! –Kendall exclamo avergonzado, Logan y Carlos se aguantaban la risa cosa que Katie no pudo lograr, riéndose descaradamente de su hermano.

James rio un poco también desde el baño imaginándose la carita de su novio que de seguro se había sonrojado como un tomate. Pero la sonrisa se borro en un segundo al sentir de repente un frio aterrador recorriéndole la espalda y una mirada pesada sobre su nuca, por instinto se dio la vuelta asustado encontrándose con nada además del cuarto del baño a sus espaldas. La respiración se le corto en esos segundos aun sintiendo una presencia muy cerca suyo, se abrazo a si mismo al seguir sintiendo una corriente helada de los pies a la cabeza.

Asi es como comenzaría todo.

Exactamente faltaba una semana para su cumpleaños y cada dia James encontraba una razón mas para estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo, había momentos en que oia susurros en su cabeza, veía sombras pasar por el rabillo de su ojo y al voltear no veía nada, también sus pesadillas habían empeorado haciéndole imposible dormir los últimos días cosa que al resto del grupo les preocupaba en especial a Kendall que no sabia el porqué del comportamiento extraño de su novio.

Pero un dia las cosas se salieron de control para James.

Estaban en el estudio ensayando la coreografía de su nueva canción que les estaba tomando mucho trabajo y a Gustavo le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta, al igual que La Cara pero intentaba disimularlo, no quería seguir preocupando a sus amigos.

-¡James si no le pones mas fuego a tu baile, arruinaras todo mi arduo trabajo! –le corregia el Señor X, el se disculpo e intentaron de nuevo el paso.

Sin embargo no podía concentrarse, tropezaba con sus pies cada dos por tres. Kendall lo observaba en silencio tratando de analizar al por tan repentina falta de concentración de su novio, el jamás era asi era incluso el que más tiempo le daba a las practica de baile y a la vez siendo el mejor.

¿Por qué estaba tan distraído? Se preguntaba.

Lo que no sabia al igual que todos los presentes es que James batallaba con su subconciente en donde miles de voces le susurraban cosas, cosas que no comprendía pero le aterraban, estaba al borde de un ataque pero ponía lo mejor de si para evitarlo. Sin embargo todos tienen su limite y el no era la excepción.

-¡BASTA YA! –grito enfadado, se tapo los oídos y cerro los ojos con fuerza deteniendo repentinamente el ensayo.

Todos se detuvieron, ni siquiera una mosca se oyo volar dentro del salo porque estaban allí parados asombrados por la reacción de James que ahora murmuraba cosas porque en su cabeza las voces sonaron mas fuertes que antes. Kendall reacciono e intento acercarse pero James se aparto bruscamente de el ahora con los ojos bien abiertos y las pupilas completamente dilatadas reflejando el mas puro terror en ellos.

-Jamie…-

Susurro asustado él también, James miraba a todos desorientado como un pequeño animal perdido, un segundo después salió corriendo del estudio escapando de la mirada de todos y se encerró en el baño apoyando la espalda en la pared hasta caer en el suelo para llorar como un niño. Tomo sus piernas entre sus brazos y enterro el rostro en sus rodillas dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran.

Solo faltaban 2 dias para su cumpleaños y eso no era lo peor.

Luego de ese incidente James era otra persona, se encerro en su cuarto sin hablar con nadie si quiera con Kendall, vivía bajo las sabanas temiendo que algo lo acechara desde las sombras, las voces aparecían de vez en cuando pero las figuras fugaces aumentaron, ahora no pegaba un ojo en la noche con el corazón latiéndole como una bomba a punto de explotar.

Kendall quien estaba en la sala viendo televisión con los chicos se preguntaba que le pasaba al castaño, era demasiado extraño verlo actuar asi, cansado de esta situación tomo el control remoto y apago el televisor juntando las manos sobre sus rodillas con el ceño fruncido.

-Estoy preocupado por James –dijo.

-Hasta que al fin decides hablar –respondio Logan con un suspiro –nosotros también estamos preocupado por el.

-Es verdad, tienes que hablar con el, eres su novio –dijo Carlos, intentando ocultar su preocupación con un tono seco.

-Dime algo que no sepa –kendall levanto la voz, sarcástico ganándose una mirada desaprobadora por parte del genio de BTR.

En tanto en la habitación James oia levemente la conversación echo un ovillo en la cama, temblando cual hoja al viento del miedo que sentía en esos momentos, no quería que los demás se preocuparan y tampoco quería seguir sintiendo lo que sentía, quería que parara pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de que pasaba exactamente.

Kendall gruño agarrándose de los pelos de la impotencia de no saber que ocurria con su amado Jamie. Unas pisadas lo hicieron levantar la vista, al igual que sus dos amigos hacia un James que aparecia en la sala en pijamas con grandes ojeras bajo los ojos, un cabello marañoso en vez de su tan impecable y brillante que siempre le caracteriza y expresiones que lo hacían verse mucho mas mayor. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero los brazos de Kendall en su espalda lo hizo arrepentirse dejándose llevar por el contacto de hacia días se negaba, envolvió los suyos en el rubio correspondiéndole tal gesto a la vez que escondió su rostro en el cuello de su novio.

-Jaime, estoy aquí, ¿Por qué no me dices que ocurre? –la voz dolorosa desde lo profundo de la garganta de Kendall le hizo recordar que no estaba solo, que sus amigos estaban allí para apoyarlo.

Descubrió su rostro para hablar pero las palabras se congelaron en su boca al ver una figura parada tras Logan, una mujer de bellas facciones, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos grandes y misteriosos de un color dorado que brillaban con malicia y un cabello rojo como el fuego completamente vestida de negro lo observaba fijamente, aferro las manos a la espalda del rubio que se sobresalto mirando a James.

-Ahora que ocurre…-

-N-nada, todo está bien –atino a decir el de ojos café tartamudeando, Kendall lo miro confundido –es verdad, estoy bien.

Dibujo una falsa sonrisa en su rostro para tranquilizar a su novio sin embargo la misma figura que había visto segundas atrás ya no estaba para alivio suyo hasta que algo en su estomago comenzó a revolverle los intestinos, era la misma sensación que hacía días atrás había sentido. Ese mal presentimiento no se iba.

Corrió hacia el baño dejando una vez más con la boca abierta a sus mejores amigos, se precipito sobre el inodoro y vomito lo poco que tenía en su estomago. Al notar sangre entre el liquido que había salido de si su vista comenzó a nublarse hasta quedar en la oscuridad. Había caído inconsciente contra el azulejo frio del baño.


	2. Feliz 18vo Cumpleaños, James

_Estoy sentado en una gran sala, parece antigua por las pinturas y armaduras en ella, estoy en frente de una larga mesa y al otro extremo veo a un hombre de más o menos 40 años, cabellos oscuros, rasgos duros y mirada penetrante hacia mí. Me pone nervioso y aun mas cuando su voz gruesa y profunda resuena en el lugar._

_-James, mi descendencia….-dijo con firmeza, yo trague saliva –serás tu el que reciba mi más grande posesión._

_Junte mis cejas un poco confundido._

_-¿Disculpa? –pregunte._

_-Yo, Howard Andrew Diamond te daré lo más valioso que la familia Diamond haya tenido bajo su poder._

_Su boca se torció en una sonrisa turbosa, me sobresalte de repente al ver chispas formarse en el suelo alrededor de nosotros antes de que estas se tornaran en gigantescas llamaradas de fuego que me sofocaban y consumían el poco oxigeno que había. Miro a todos lados buscando una salida pero me encontraba extrañamente pegado a la silla mientras ese hombre reia sin parar, una voz ronca ahora salía de su garganta._

James se levanto de golpe de su cama golpeando en la frente a Kendall que justo se inclinaba sobre el para tomar su temperatura con su mano. Ambos gimieron del dolor aun que James mas lo sufria por el vértigo que ahora sentía, todo le daba vueltas terriblemente.

-Demonios, mi cabeza…-se quejo agarrándose con ambas manos.

-Lo sé, auch…-Kendall también se quejo, sentándose al lado de James –me preocupaba que aun no despertaras, encima tenias un poco de temperatura.

Instintivamente puso el dorso de su mano en la frente del alto, frunció los labios al comprobar que aun tenia alta temperatura.

-Estaré bien, solo necesito…-

-¿Descansar, te refieres a dormir y reponer energías o tu definición de "descansar" que es no dormir durante los últimos días debido a pesadillas que te atormentan no sé por qué? –Mascullo el rubio con ironía –Jamie estoy realmente preocupado por ti y me está hartando esta situación de que no me digas que te sucede, soy tu novio y merezco saberlo.

La mirada de Kendall sobre James era demasiado para este último, le dolía tener que mentirle pero ni el entendía que le pasaba solo quería que parara de una vez. Y Kendall estaba al borde de mandar al demonio a La Cara si continuaba en plan de no contarle que le sucedía, le dolía no saber por qué lo amaba y necesitaba protegerlo de lo que fuese que le estuviera sucediendo.

-Demonios, ¿dime que pasa contigo? –el rubio volvió a insistir tomando el rostro de James entre sus manos.

-No lo sé…-respondió James luego de unos momentos.

Basta. Kendall dijo basta. Se levanto, salió de la habitación azotando la puerta y apoyo la espalda contra la pared gruñendo ya cansado de esa actitud. Si no quería hablar, bien, no había problema pero si ya le quería tomar el pelo pues Kendall Knight no era la persona mas indicada para esos jueguitos.

Decidiendo dejar a James haciendo lo que sea que intentaba hacer se concentro en sus propios problemas que irónicamente se relacionaban con el cumpleaños del mismo, y una de esas tareas era controlar a la mama de James que acababa de llegar hacia ya 1 hora atrás y los chicos le habían puesto al corriente del comportamiento de su hijo, de inmediato comenzó a caminar como psicótica de un lado al otro. Se preguntaban si tal vez la demencia era cosa de familia.

-Debo hablar con James –Brooke Diamond, gran empresaria salto en un momento dirigiéndose a la habitación que Kendall compartía con James, el no dijo nada y la dejo marcharse.

Minutos después ella volvía con una sonrisa de alivio en el rostro pero se notaba algo ¿tensa?

-Bien, ya hable con James y solucione el problema y solo esta un poco estresado con todo el tema de las grabaciones, su cumpleaños, no tienen de que preocuparse –informo a todos que simplemente se miraron entre si sin tragarse ni una sola palabra.

Ya era oficial, había algo raro rondando en el aire en torno a los Diamond pero ni Kendall tenia ánimos de lidiar con ellos, decidió relajarse un poco junto a Logan y Carlos antes de continuar planeando la fiesta de su "estoy-bien-lunático" novio que consistía en una fiesta mañana por la tarde en la mansión de playa de Gustavo junto a todos sus amigos y familiares.

Llegada la noche James había desaparecido.

-No se preocupen se fue a un hotel con Brooke –dijo Mama Knight.

Pero eso no dejaba tranquilo a Kendall.

Y finalmente el dia llego, el sol brillaba en un cielo donde ninguna nube se podía apreciar, un dia perfecto para ir a la playa. Por la tarde la mansión comenzaba a llenarse de gente y no había rastros aun del invitado de honor ni de su madre, Logan meneo la cabeza preocupado antes de volverse hacia sus mejores amigos que estaban en la misma que el.

-¿No tienes noticias de él?

-Ni la mas mínima, intente llamarlo en la noche pero tenia su teléfono apagado –el líder suspiro largamente –no se por qué me evita.

-¿No será al revés, y tu lo evitas a él? –Comento el pelinegro –desde la discusión de ayer no hablaste ni un minuto sobre James, eso es raro para ti Kendall.

-Lo sé, lo se...simplemente….no lo sé, esta situación me estresa y yo no puedo…-

Pero su discurso fue interrumpido cuando todos gritaron al ver al invitado especial aparecer en la fiesta aun que en un segundo logro aparecer, Kendall se escabullo y logro verlo subir las escaleras ignorando por completo a Brooke que lo llamaba, luego se oyó un portazo oírse desde arriba. El rubio se acerco a la mujer que suspiraba por lo bajo.

-¿Paso algo con James?

-Oh no, no es nada Kendall, el está bien, solo cansado.

Otra mentira más, pensó él. Las odiaba así que decidió subir y hablar con el, toco la puerta aguardando una respuesta que fue un _"¡Lárgate Kendall!",_ volvió a tocar ahora con mayor fuerza. Esta vez James abrió con el enfado brillando en sus ojos cafés.

-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? –apretó los dientes.

-¿Disculpa? Fuiste tu el que estuviste toda la semana con una actitud de "¡oh, me siento solo pero no quiero hablar con nadie!"¡ y ahora vienes a con tu maldito mal humor a decirme a mi qué demonios me pasa! -kendall grito, harto de todo mientras james blanqueaba los ojos al discurso -¡Me canse de toda tu mierda James, estoy harto de tu actitud de "diva" todo el tiempo, de tener que ser tu estúpido consejero solo cuando me necesitas, estoy harto de TI!

-¡Pues vete, no necesito ver tu estúpida cara hoy! –James también comenzó a gritar, los cuales se escuchaban hasta abajo la música no podía ahogar la fuerte discusión que los dos entablaban.

-¿Sabes qué? Si eso quieres lo hare, me iré a divertir en tu maldita y estúpida fiesta de cumpleaños que nos tomo tiempo realizar por que tú no quieres aceptar que eres un pretencioso que solo quiere llamar la atención de todos!

Respondió a gritos alejándose para volver abajo, el castaño le siguió impulsado por el calor del momento.

-¡Claro, el gran Kendall Knight no puede soportar una pelea, huye como el cobarde que eres! –echo en cara intentando hacer enfadar al rubio y lo logro por la forma en que este volvió la cabeza a James -¡al fin decidiste ponerte los pantalones por un momento...!

-¡Ve al grano James!

-¡Estoy terminando contigo! –Kendall quedo congelado en su lugar, todos los presentes también pues ahora la discusión tenía lugar en las escaleras donde todo el mundo los podía ver y oír, el mayor se mordió la lengua aguantando las lagrimas pero debía decirlo -¡Estoy terminando contigo Kendall Knight, me arrepiento de haberte conocido!

Por unos segundos o dos Kendall tuvo que analizar lo que acababa de oír, luego fue como un golpe de agua helada sobre él. ¿James, su gran amor de toda la vida, con el cual estaba hace más de 3 años juntos, con el que jamás discutía nada (excepto ahora), terminaba con él? Las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca no eran las mejores del momento, pero algo lo impulso a decirlas.

-Púdrete James Diamond…-murmuro entre dientes, con la sangre hirviéndole dio media vuelta y salió de la casa para dejarse caer en los escalones con la cara entre sus manos.

¿Por qué dijo eso, porque, porque? La única respuesta que tenía era que estaba herido pero eso no justificaba nada sus acciones de unos momentos atrás. Por detrás aparecieron Carlos y Logan buscando una explicación.

-¡Kendall, que fue eso! –exigió Carlos, pero este no respondió, seguía allí en estado de shock –dios…

-¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Terminaste con James el día de su cumpleaños! –decía indignado Logan.

-¡El termino conmigo, que quede claro! –el rubio se volvió exasperado con grandes lagrimas cayéndole por el rostro, su dos amigos lo miraron con empatía.

Ninguno dijo mas nada, Kendall volvió a esconder el rostro entre sus manos dejando que las lágrimas las empaparan. En menos de un segundo su mundo se derrumbo ¿y por qué? Todo por una tonta fiesta de cumpleaños… y por las recurrentes pesadillas de James…

_-Las pesadillas…_-pensó dentro de sí, levantando el rostro –él tenía pesadillas…

Pensó en voz alta esta vez logrando que sus mejores amigos lo oyeran.

-¿Pesadillas? –pregunto Carlos mirando confundido al rubio.

-Sí, James tenia pesadillas…por eso comenzó a actuar raro, algo hay con esas pesadillas –hablo tan rápido que era difícil entenderle –tengo que hablar con él.

Se levanto de un salto más que convencido de encontrar una respuesta pero apenas puso un pie en los escalones la puerta de vidrio exploto lanzándolo hacia atrás, al igual que todas las ventanas y objetos de vidrio, que eran la gran mayoría, de toda la casa. La gente se intento proteger, gritaban asustados y el segundo después de la explosión un fuerte chillido los obligo a taparse los oídos.

Los 3 integrantes de la banda hicieron lo mismo para proteger sus tímpanos por suerte esto solo duro unos segundos, Logan y Carlos de inmediato ayudaron a levantar a Kendall y entraron corriendo a la casa encontrándose con los invitados alterados por lo sucedido pero sobre todo alguien en especial subió corriendo las escaleras.

-¡Brooke! –Kendall la llamo, subiendo tras ella las escaleras en dirección a donde estaba James encerrado.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la habitación pues la puerta estaba hecha añicos, Brooke estaba parada sin moverse con las manos en su boca ahogando un grito, le tomo un segundo adivinar porque. James estaba dándoles la espalda, estaba descalzo, su camisa azul estaba manchada con líquido carmesí, el mismo que brotaba de los profundos cortes de sus muñecas y que caía del pedazo de vidrio que sostenía en una de sus manos.

-¡Qué demonios sucede…!-grito por detrás Gustavo seguido de Logan Y Carlos, todos quedaron inmóviles al ver la misma escena.

De pronto se oyó una risita espeluznante en el aire, miraron a todos lados pero no encontraban su origen, James se volteo lentamente hacia el grupo que seguía mirándolo perplejo en especial Kendall a quien se le paro el corazón al ver unos ojos negros como la noche en vez de esos hermosos ojos café que tanto amaba del castaño de los cuales caían lagrimas de sangre.

-¡James! –bramo por instinto para llamarlo, el mayor levanto la mirada sin demostrar emoción alguna.

_"Ni lo creas rubio, ÉL es MIO…_

Antes de poder decir de donde venia esa voz un muro de fuego se levanto en frente de ellos de la nada, se protegieron el rostro hasta que este desapareció dejando al descubierto a alguien junto a James, la misma mujer que lo atormentaba desde hace días ahora pasaba su dedo por el contorno de la barbilla de el y con una sonrisa felina en su rostro.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? –dijo Kendall perplejo.

-Eso mismo, un demonio –respondió ella, cantarina –y James es mi precioso, precioso premio por el cual espere mas de 500 años en las sombras. Y ustedes no me lo van a quitar.

En un momento miro a Brooke que seguía inmóvil en su lugar.

-Nos volvemos a ver, Brooke Diamond. Gracias por cuidar a James por mí, fue un gran detalle de tu parte.

Kendall miro a Brooke aun más sorprendido y ella lo miro por un segundo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Bueno creo que es tiempo de irnos, nos es así ¿cariño? –lamio descaradamente la mejilla de James brotando una ira descomunal dentro del rubio. Sin embargo el castaño no hizo nada, estaba en un estado de trance muy profundo.

-Fue un placer conocerlos.

Dicho esto una columna de fuego los consumió y que al extinguirse ambos habían desaparecido, la mujer de negocios soltó un grito de dolor, Kendall cayó de rodillas abatido por lo recién vivido. Esa cosa se había llevado a James, su James. Sin pensarlo vio a Brooke que rompía en llanto desconsolado recordándolo lo que aquella mujer dijo

_Nos volvemos a ver, Brooke Diamond…_

Ella la conocía…ella sabía algo y les estaba ocultando que era.

-¡Brooke, quien era esa mujer! –el reacciono tomándola por los hombros, ella seguía shockeada la sacudió para que reaccionara -¡dime quien era ella y por qué se llevo a James!

Estaba desesperado, necesitaba respuestas sobre que había ocurrido con su novio.

-Ella…Morgiana no tenia…-balbuceo Brooke, desorientada –se llevo a mi bebe…

-¡Si esta Morgiana, dime porque se lo llevo!

No obtuvo respuestas por parte de la mujer simplemente se abalanzo sobre Kendall abrazándolo entre sollozos, y el hizo lo mismo, esa mujer era lo más cercano que tenia de James y no la iba dejar ir hasta saber el paradero del mismo.


	3. Inframundo

**Wooolas! xD encontre la linea! olviden eso ._., gracias por los reviews realmente me sorprendieron al leerlos! respecto a la historia todabia no saquen conclusiones apresuradas, tengo muchos giros inesperados bajo la manga asi que no me maten ._. ...**

* * *

_Tic, toc, tic, toc…_

Kendall miro el reloj sobre la pared. Ya eran las 11: 12 p.m, todos los invitados se habían ido un tanto confundidos pero igual prometieron no decir nada sobre el incidente, pero se habían quedado los 3 BTR, Gustavo junto a Kelly, Mama Knight con Katie y finalmente Brooke Diamond que aun no podía recuperarse anímicamente de haber visto como esa cosa se llevaba a su hijo.

Todos estaban en la sala turbados por la situación, Kendall caminaba de un lado al otro intranquilo.

-Para ya Kendall o haras un hoyo en el suelo –le dijo Logan frotándose el rostro del cansancio.

-¡Como quieres que esté tranquilo si esa cosa se llevo a James! –grito enfadado, el moreno le dirigió una mirada afligida y el respiro hondo tratando de calmarse –lo siento, yo no quise gritarte, es solo que… no entiendo que está pasando.

-Pero tal vez uno de nosotros si sepa –logan miro a la mujer a su lado, el resto lo imito.

Brooke cerro los ojos sintiendo las miradas sobre ella, debía hablar no le quedaba de otra si quería a su hijo de vuelta, si es que se podía. Respiro hondo antes de hablar con la voz entrecortada.

-B-bien, hablare. Pero antes de que comience mi relato tienen que saber que no habia nada que yo pudiese hacer para evitarlo.

El silencio se apodero de la sala, ella continuo.

-Esto es el gran y oscuro secreto de la familia Diamond y se remonta a mas de 500 años atrás…

_"…Lord Howard Diamond, el primero de nosotros, poseía grandes pedazos de tierras, riquezas inimaginables y poder absoluto por estos lados del mundo. Muchos lo llamaban "Señor" otros "monstruo" y eso se debía a que el practicaba un antiguo arte prohibido por la Santa Iglesia en esos tiempos…el asesinaba hombres, mujeres, niños sin piedad a modo de ofrenda para sus Maestros…"_

-¿Maestros? –inquirio Kendall -¿a que te refieres por…maestros?

-Demonios, Kendall. Howard hacia tratos con demonios –se oyo como a cada uno se le congelo el aliento, la mujer bajo la mirada antes de continuar –no es algo de lo que me gusta alardear, pero es parte de nuestro pasado, volviendo a mi historia…

_"Con el tiempo ellos le exigían mas y mejores sacrificios y Howard no sabía que darles hasta que lo decidió cuando hizo su ultimo pacto. Le entregaría el alma del 7° Hijo primogénito de la 7° generación que llevara el nombre de Diamond en su 18° cumpleaños…"_

-James…-murmuro Kendall.

-Asi es, mi pequeño James –asintio la mujer –desde ese instante su destino estaba escrito con sangre, con la misma sangre que corre por mis venas y por la suyas. Cargábamos con esa "mancha" en nuestra historia genialogica y James no la sabía hasta anoche.

-¿Qué paso anoche? –pregunto Jennifer Knight tocándola en el hombro.

-Decidí llevarme a James a un hotel para estar con el y tranquilizarlo sin tener que contarle la verdad pero en un momento el desapareció y no lo vi hasta si no pasada la medianoche, el apareció en la puerta del cuarto con lagrimas de sangre en su rostro y pálido…en ese momento no supe que hacer más que abrazarlo…

Su voz se quebró en un sollozo, Jennifer la abrazo entendiendo como se sentía, ella estaría igual si fuese Kendall en vez de James el que fuese llevado.

-Todo es mi culpa…-se decía Brooke, mortificada.

-No digas eso Brooke, nadie tiene la culpa –el rubio intento consolarla con palabras dulces.

La mujer le sonrio levemente y lo abrazo, Kendall correspondió el gesto rememorando lo que sintió antes al abrazarla de esa manera, tenía a esencia de James y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo necesitaba a su lado, en su vida, en todo. El lo traería de vuelta sin importar como.

-Voy a traerlo –se separo para mirarla a los ojos de forma directa –voy a traer a James no me importa lo que deba hacer.

Brooke pestañeo confundida al principio pero sus ojos se llenaron de un poco de esperanza al oir las palabras de Kendall.

-Ehmm Gustavo, creo que esto no te va a gustar –sono Kelly algo preocupada señalando la pared detrás del grupo.

El dueño de casa se dio la vuelta ya preparándose para el desastre y grito alarmado, los demás se volvieron rápido sobresaltados por su reacción que no era de menos.

De la nada palabras comenzaron a aparecer dibujadas en la pared, como si alguien las quemara con algo. Observaron atentos la frase que formaba.

_VEN AL CEMENTERIO. 12 A.M_

Brooke miro a Kendall que no quitaba la vista del mensaje sabiendo que iba dirigido a el.

-¿Iras?

-Definitivamente.

* * *

-Aca estamos –Jennifer anuncio apagando el motor del automóvil.

Estaban justo parados frente a la entrada del Cementerio De Los Angeles, no habia guardias cosa rara y a la vez buena para ellos porque ya era casi media noche y ni un alma se veía por los alrededores.

-Kendall escucha –advirtio Brooke sentad a su lado –realmente te agradezco todo lo que haces, no se como recompensártelo.

-Eso no importa, lo que me interesa es traer de vuelta a James al igual que tu.

El sonrio intentando darle animos, ella le estrecho la mano en señal de agradecimiento.

Minutos después Kendall vagaba solo entre las lapidas y mausoleos en rumbo hacia el centro del cementerio, la estatua de un Angel con una espada y los ojos vendados y a sus pies hordas de serpientes gritaban vaya a saber uno por que, tal vez por misericordia. Cuando llego se froto los brazos al sentir una repentina ráfaga de aire frio invadir el lugar y no lo culpaba, no estaba preparado para esto, el simplemente se mando de cabeza para salvar a James.

De vez en cuando un búho que lo observaba desde un viejo árbol no lejos de allí hacia sonidos asustándolo casualmente, la niebla de repente se levanto con asi también una presencia cerca.

-Rubio, nos vemos las caras….-

Kendall se volvió al oir la misma voz femenina de la tarde apoyada sobre la estatua del angel, ahora llevaba un ajustado vestido rojo pasión e iba descalza, ella le sonrio de lado mientras se acercaba.

-Oi que me retabas por la alma de James…es interesante si me permites decirlo –su sonrisa se ensancho, aspirando –pues dejame decirte que acepto.

-Bien, eso esperaba –corto seco el rubio clavándole la mirada fría, Morgiana ronroneo dándose la vuelta.

-Entonces asi será, pero debes de saber algunas cosas –puntualizo –debes pasar ciertas pruebas si quieres recuperar a tu amigo, de lo contrario si fallas solo en una no solo me quedare con su alma…-se acerco a su oído y susurro –si no con la tuya también por toda la eternidad.

Eso no era alentador en absoluto pero no aflojo su posición autoritaria aun por mas que la voz le haya calado hasta la medula. La mujer demonio volvió a sonreír ahora caminando hacia la imponente estatua.

-Listo, el acuerdo esta….-extendió su mano hacia el monumento.

El suelo tembló un momento antes de que la piedra descendiera formando escalones dando a una entrada subterránea.

-Adelante, no tengas miedo…estas son las puertas al Inframundo, allí encontraras a tu novio.

Morgiana lo invito a pasar con insistencia aun que Kendall aun seguía reacio de confiar en ella pero quería recuperar desesperadamente a James y si eso implicaba confiar en un demonio, pues de otra no le quedaba.

Tomo aire y se armo de valor para bajar por esa entrada, la mujer se quedo afuera antes de esfumarse en el aire en cenizas negras que ingresaron por el portal que desapareció tras su rastro como si allí no hubiese pasado nada.


	4. Primer Reto

Kendall caminaba lentamente por ese pasillo de paredes de piedra apenas iluminado en intervalos por antorchas. La humedad en el aire lo estaba asfixiando terriblemente que luego de varios minutos de andar se tapo la nariz con el cuello de su camiseta al comenzar a sentir olor a azufre que mezclado con el de humedad era un coctel nauseabundo para su nariz.

Continúo un trecho más hasta que vio algo de luz reflejada al final del túnel. Troto hasta el final del túnel, al llegar vio unas escalinatas hacia un pequeño muelle en donde una barco lo aguardaba con una figura encapuchada a su lado. Lo sorprendió la luz que reflejaba el agua dándole a ver que estaban en una cuerva subterránea, el azufre del aire era más notorio. Sin dudarlo más se acerco al encapuchado un poco con cautela pues tenía un aire demasiado misterioso pero luego recordó todo lo ocurrido y pensó que nada más podía ser más extraño.

-Ehm, ¿hola? –pregunto tímido pero se sobre salto al ver a la figura levantar la cabeza, el corazón le latía con fuerza, se aclaro la garganta –Ehm, soy Kendall, no sé por qué estoy diciendo eso… -se dijo en voz alto luego de pensarlo mejor.

-Mortal, si lo que quieres saber si este es tu camino para encontrar a tu amigo, pues es el correcto –siseo la figura dejándose ver un rostro marcado de arrugas y cicatrices, a Kendall se le erizo la piel, el hombre rio ásperamente al notar su reacción –pero debes de temer a lo que puedas encontrar en este camino, no, no…un simple mortal no debería andar rondando por aquí…

Murmuraba cosas mientras se subía a la embarcación y tomaba un remo, la lámpara que se balanceaba en la punta ilumino un poco más su rostro y el rubio pudo ver con más detalle como mechones de cabello gris caía sobre su rostro a la vez que sus ojos negros le clavaban la mirada y sonreía.

-No temas humano, yo no tengo poder para hacerte daño pero ella si…-

Ya era definitivo, nada le inspiraba confianza a Kendall pero una vez más su deseo de tener de nuevo a James le dio más confianza y subió al bote un tanto inseguro por cómo se balanceaba por su peso pero se dejo caer aferrándose a la madera, la figura limito a reírse mientras tomaba un remo para hacer mover al bote.

El viaje fue más tranquilo de lo que el rubio pensaba pero llego un momento en que era demasiado monótono así que se tomo ese tiempo para pensar un poco más.

_-James, mierda James ¿Cómo terminaron las cosas así, yo viajando al Inframundo porque tú fuiste "secuestrado" por una demonio debido a que un antepasado tuyo demente hizo un pacto con este y te ofreció como su pago? Si alguien me dijera que debía hacerlo hace una semana atrás me hubiera reído en su cara…pero ahora es una realidad _–Kendall jugaba nervioso con sus manos –_tengo miedo de no volver a verte Jamie, de no poder tenerte a mi lado todas las mañanas, de no poder verte a los ojos y perderme en ellos, de no poder besarte y hacerte el amor mientras nos juramos amor eterno…sin embargo…-_

_"_Estoy terminando contigo...Estoy terminando contigo Kendall Knight!_"_

_-Es verdad, antes de todo esto tu me rompiste el corazón diciendo que terminabas conmigo… _-chistaba molesto pasando sus dedos entre su cabello, el encapuchado lo miro de reojo continuando con su trabajo de guía -_¿entonces por qué hago esto? ¿Por qué tendría motivos de venir por ti si ni siquiera querías ver mi cara? _

-Tal vez realmente no me amas… -Kendall hablo en voz alta, consternado por su respuesta.

-Comenzó la primera prueba…-susurro el navegante.

Kendall levanto la cabeza rápido al oírlo pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues la figura se volvió a él y lo levanto como si fuese un muñeco por sobre el suelo tomándolo del cuello de su camisa. El pataleo intentando poner resistencia pero ese hombre tenía una fuerza descomunal que no lo soltaba.

-¡Qué demonios, bájame! –Grito el rubio desesperado, su atacante sonreía -¡dijiste que no me harías nada!

-Tienes razón Kendall Knight, yo no te hare nada –en un segundo lanzo como un saco de papas a Kendall hacia el agua –pero ellos no dudaran en hacerlo…

_"¿Qué?"_

Algo lo sujeto del pie y lo hundió en el agua, luego el otro pie, y sus piernas, sus brazos, su torso…eran miles de manos que lo hundían en la oscuridad y Kendall solo podía gritar en el agua desperdiciando el poco aire que le quedaban en sus pulmones, miraba aterrado la figura borrosa de ese hombre que lo observaba desde afuera hasta que la oscuridad comenzaba a tragársela. Ya no tenía aire, su pecho se cerraba a causa del agua que estaba tragando y finalmente una mano le tapo la boca y ni siquiera ya tenía fuerzas para forcejear como al principio.

_"Algo me dice que moriré…no quiero morir, necesito a James, debo ver a James al menos una vez más…"_

Estas últimas palabras resonaron en su mente antes de cerrar definitivamente los ojos y dejarse llevar por el frio de la oscuridad sobre si.

**_¡Ve al grano James!_**

Su voz, podía oír su voz…esa frase la recordaba.

Abrió lo ojos sorprendido y vio su alrededor. Era la misma escena, la misma casa, el mismo momento, estaba justo a lado de James en lo alto de la escalera y podía verse a sí mismo más abajo con los invitados por detrás. Se veía molesto…

-¡Estoy terminando contigo!

Su cabeza se volvió como resorte a la persona a su lado, James también estaba enfadado con la ira en los ojos y también… ¿dolor?

-Jamie no lo digas, por favor…-suplico Kendall en un susurro, una lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

-¡Estoy terminando contigo Kendall Knight, desearía jamás haberte conocido!

Algo en su interior se marchitaba y dolía, dolía demasiado. Sus ojos estallaron en lagrimas al ver como James se marchaba y azotaba la puerta del cuarto dejándolo en esa escalera con el corazón roto como lo tenía ahora mismo al volver a presenciarlo.

No, dolía mucho mas…ninguna parte de su cuerpo respondía a una mínima reacción, su pecho subía y bajaba por aire que no le hacía falta por qué no se sentía vivo si no tenía el amor de James para sí y solo para sí. Estaba desesperado así que se lanzo detrás de James.

-¡James espera…!

Abrió la puerta pero no encontró la habitación destrozada de la mansión, vio el pasillo de su vieja escuela. Había mucha gente transitando el pasillo pero al aparecer nadie podía verlo. Genial, pensó, se adentro en él y de inmediato vio a uno de sus mejores amigos, Logan sacando los libros de sus casilleros, en eso una chica de cabello castaño se le acerca a susurrarle algo. Era Ashley Cocktber, una conocida no muy agradable del grupo.

-¿Ya escuchaste el ultimo rumor? –dijo ella solo para que logan la oyera.

-¿Rumor, que rumor? –pregunto el genio, cerrando el casillero de golpe.

-No te hagas el tonto, toda la escuela comenta de ello –logan levanto una ceja sin saber de que hablaba –ashh bien, dicen que James engaño a Kendall con el chico transferido.

¿Cómo? Se pregunto Kendall. Eso no era posible…aun que los murmullos de las personas a sus espaldas dijeran otra cosa.

"Oíste…"

"Era obvio que pasaría, ósea, ¡ya lo viste!"

"Esas cejas, su nariz es muy grande…"

"Definitivamente Jett es mejor…ojala James terminara con ese idiota del Hockey…"

-No, basta…cállense… -sus oídos zumbaban de tantas cosas que oía, todas malas, todas sobre su relación. Todas sobre el -¡BASTA YA!

Se tapo los oídos y se contrajo contra si, haber si eso las acababa con las voces pero no allí estaba aun. Volvió a llorar deseando que se detuviera, ellos no sabían nada de su relación, no tenían derecho a hablar de esa manera sobre James y el.

Y justo en ese instante el alma de la fiesta apareció en el pasillo, de inmediato todos callaron llamando la atención de Kendall que levanto la visto para sorprender de verlo otra vez aun que fuera solo una ilusión. Su hermosa figura cruzo el pasillo hasta su casillero un poco mas allá de Logan para tirar su morral allí ignorando la mirada de todos. Ashley de inmediato corrió a James sacando una grabadora de su chamarra.

-James, todos han oído del rumor sobre que tu….-

-Eres una perra –le interrumpió James, la chica pestañeo sorprendida.

-Disculpa ¿Qué?

-Que eres una maldita perra chismosa que no tiene nada mejor que hacer con su vida que andar creando rumores sobre los demás porque si le preguntas al menos a la mitad de la escuela de quien escucho ese rumor, todos dirán que de ti –señalo a Ashley con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, una cínica por cierto –así que no vengas a molestarme a mí con tus estupideces, ya madura.

Dicho eso se marcho sin antes chocar manos con Logan y muy sonriente con su victoria. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos incluidos Ashley y Kendall que se sentía sobrecogido por las palabras de James.

-¡P-p-p-pero! –balbuceaba la chica.

-Acéptalo Ashley, todo lo que dijo de ti es verdad, eres demasiado molesta además es imposible que James engañe a Kendall solo porque ellos discutieron –se acerco Logan –te doy un día con esos dos y morirás de diabetes por tanta dulzura que transmiten a tus ojos. A veces es muy empalagoso.

Le dio unas palmadas antes de irse. Kendall no sabía que decir, toda la escena era demasiado para procesarlo en ese instante solo tuvo el impulso de levantarse y correr tras la persona que amaba que ahora desaparecía tras una esquina. Al llegar vio otra puerta, esta era de caoba oscura y la reconocía pero no sabía de donde.

_Entra._

Una voz le ordeno. Sin temor a nada tomo el pomo y la abrió adentrándose a su vieja habitación en Minnesota mucho antes de ir a Los Ángeles y ser la gran banda que son ahora.

-Kendall…-

Oyó un gemido proveniente de los bultos en la cama. Camino despacio para observar mejor pero al ver la ropa regada en el suelo, la nieve que caía por la ventana y la fecha marcada como 17 de agosto le hizo recordar que estaba pasando.

Ese día ambos perdían la virginidad con la persona que amaban.

Una gran emoción lo invadía al recordarlo pues ese era el mejor día en su vida. Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa ya surcaba su rostro al oír la conversación.

-¿Si Jaime? –susurro su yo joven rozando su nariz con la del castaño.

-Eso fue magnífico –James rio corto de aire –no me imagino hacerlo con alguien más que contigo.

-Yo tampoco –se acerco a besarlo con dulzura –te amo.

-También te amo –respondió entre besos quedando encima de Kendall –te amo mas allá de esta vida, mas allá de este mundo…

Irónico. Ahora debía buscar a James en el mundo de los muertos, vaya buen chiste volvió a pensar Kendall aun que la idea de pensar de que estaba entre personas muertas lo inquietaba, el no estaba muerte y James tampoco o eso esperaba.

-¿Ahora dudas sobre salvar a tu novio?

Kendall se volvió y vio a Morgiana que lo observaba desde fuera de la habitación.

-No estoy dudando...

-Soy un demonio Kendall no puedes mentirme –señalo la mujer en tono serio –no por algo las sombras te trajeron a estos recuerdos, quieres saber si James realmente te ama por eso decidí que este fuera tu primer reto.

-Déjame adivinar ¿Por qué quieres divertirte un poco con mi dolor, no es así? –Kendall inquirió con frialdad, Morgiana sonrío.

-Un poco pero por otra parte quiero darte la oportunidad de poder escapar de aquí.

-¿Escapar? ¿De qué hablas? –dijo el rubio, confundido.

-Así es, escapar. Esta de más decirte que quiero el alma de James después de todo es lo que me prometieron, lo que Howard me prometió si yo cumplía su último deseo y es por eso que quiero darte la oportunidad de irte, de volver a tu vida normal con tus amigos, tu familia…

-¡James es parte de mi familia y mi mejor amigo, lo amo!

-Pero no estás seguro de que el sienta lo mismo por ti –Kendall se mordió el labio –tengo razón o ¿no?

Ella se acerco a Kendall quien se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en su habitación si no en un espacio en medio de la nada y por alguna razón no podía mover su cuerpo, solo tenía atención para los ojos de Morgiana que extrañamente ahora eran de un marrón claro casi miel como los de James. Ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo?

Kendall estaba por protestar pero ella cerro la distancia entre los dos uniendo sus labios, el no hizo nada, no podía mover su cuerpo solo cerrar los ojos así que cuando los labios sobre los suyos comenzaron a moverse el no se opuso pues había algo en ellos que eran adictivos, tan suaves…tan conocidos. Cuando el aire era necesario el se aparto lentamente aun sin abrir los ojos.

-Porque no me importa tu decisión…-Kendall abrió los ojos de pronto al oir la voz de James y mas se sorprendió de verlo allí parado frente a él, con el rostro de Kendall entre sus manos. Fue tanta la emoción que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y unas cuantas se escaparon las cuales James limpio con sus pulgares –no llores, no me gusta verte llorar, yo estaré bien…

-No James, escucha…-

-Estaré bien con tu decisión…porque creo que lo mejor es tomar caminos distintos.

Kendall miro confundido antes de abalanzarse con deseo a los labios del James que tenía en frente, no quería dejarlo ir jamás pues su vida se iría con el también. Nada tendría sentido sin James en su vida sin embargo este tenía otros planes pues se separo mirando fijamente al rubio que no dejaba de llorar para alivianar el dolor. Alejo sus manos del rostro de Kendall y dio unos pasos hacia atrás perdiéndose en la oscuridad del cuarto dejando a Kendall solo una vez más.


	5. ¿Te Amo?

**Wooolas! **

**Primero lamento que sea un capitulo tan corto...no me di cuenta de que lo era hasta que corregia xD, enserio mis disculpas por que ni siquiera se tendria que llamar capitulo por lo corto ... no me maten ._.**

* * *

No supo cuanto tiempo paso desde que la visión de James desapareció y se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus piernas meciéndose como un lunático. No quería continuar porque ahora sabia que James no lo amaba realmente, que durante este último tiempo solo fueron palabras vacías…aun pensaba en qué momento su relación dejo ser lo más maravilloso del mundo a ser una farsa que el ignoraba, se culpaba internamente por no ser lo suficiente para James. Quería llorar pero ahora las lágrimas no querían salir, supo que su corazón ya estaba muerto sin el amor de su vida consigo, no quería vivir así si eso se le podía llamar estar "vivo".

_"Te amé, te amo y te amare hasta el final de mis días y creo que no será dentro de mucho, no puedo vivir sin ti, eres todo en mi vida; TU ERES MI VIDA…dios…¡DIOS!…Howard no sabes lo cuanto te repudio por hacer ese maldito pacto con Morgiana y ofrecerle el alma de James en vez de la tuya maldito cobarde y si te tuviera de frente te mataría con mis propias manos por arrebatarme lo que me mantenía con vida, lo que la iluminaba y le daba sentido a mi mera y simple existencia. Te maldigo Howard donde sea que este tu espíritu ahora, retorciéndose como el gusano que eres: aquí en el Inframundo."_

Su corazón ardía ahora por el odio y la ira hacia esa persona que nunca conoció pero que le quito lo que más quería y eso ya era algo serio. Juraba desde el fondo de esa piedra fría y sin vida que antes era su corazón que lo que quedara de su existencia como ser humano odiaría a Howard Diamond por el mal que le hizo.

_¿Me dices que odiar está mal?_

Levanto la cabeza sorprendido por oir esa frase acompañado de esa voz familiar, para su sorpresa ahora estaba sentado en el suelo en medio de la sala de la casa de James, frente el estaba el televisor encendido pasando una película arbitraria. Miro confundido una vez mas ahora apreciando que no era el único, Carlos saltaba sobre el sofá con un tazón repleto de palomitas de maíz del cual la mitad cayó al suelo por su maniobra.

-¡Carlos estas desperdiciando las palomitas! –Kendall miro a izquierda al oír a Logan gritar enfadado.

-¿Quieres unas? –pregunto el latino ignorando por completo la reprimenda con total inocencia. Logan arqueo una ceja antes de meter su mano en el tazón y engullirse las palomitas en su boca -¡lo vez, la palomita de maíz ahoga todas las penas!

Ojala fuese tan fácil para Kendall. Una sonrisa irónica se congelo en su rostro al volver la cabeza al televisor encendido pues recordaba esa noche. Un sábado por la noche entre amigos, nada fuera de lo normal para cualquier persona normal pero esta noche fue la que tal vez hizo que todo su destino fuera escrito para terminar metido dentro de ese doloroso recuerdo que ahora tenía lugar tras sus espaldas.

-¡Kendall trae a James así podemos ver la película! –dijo Carlos en dirección a la cocina donde los dos chicos estaban preparando los últimos detalles antes de la velada, el rubio se paro y camino hacia allí suponiendo que nadie noto su presencia pues después de todo era solo una alucinación del pasado.

-Litos no fastidies…-murmuro el genio golpeando en el brazo a Carlos –recuerda el plan.

¿Plan? Kendall se volvió al oír la conversación casi en secreto de sus dos mejores amigos en el sofá.

-Ya lo sé pero….siempre me pongo nervioso cuando tengo que fingir algo –susurro el latino con nerviosismo -¿y si lo arruino y no logramos que James se le confiese a Kendall , y si ellos no están juntos no podrán ser felices por el resto de sus vidas por que no están con la persona que aman por mi culpa y….

-Eso jamás va a pasar Carlos –murmuro Kendall para sí, sonriendo conmovido –hiciste bien tu trabajo.

En ese mágico momento dentro de la cocina dos chicos, un rubio de grandes cejas y ojos verdes como la pradera y otro de cabello castaño y ojos del color del chocolate compartían el primer beso que ambos soñaban desde hace muchas lunas atrás y que era mucho mejor que los de sus sueños. Kendall volteo hacia allí sin dejar de sonreír ahora con un poco de nostalgia al rememorarlo. Su primer beso con James era siempre el que más recordaba con cariño pero ahora le agregaba un sentimiento más. Añoranza.

Añoraría esos labios que le susurraban "Te amo" todos los días pues se conformaría con que esos labios le sonrieran. Tal vez James no lo amara mas como lo hacía a un principio…

_¡Estoy terminando contigo Kendall Knight!_

…Pero seguía siendo su mejor amigo.

-Tome mi decisión.

Hablo con claridad al aire, de inmediato la escena en la que estaba comenzaba a desmoronarse como arena arrastrada con el viento para terminar una vez más en ese lugar oscuro rodeado de nada donde una luz desde lo más arriba lo iluminaba. Clavo sus ojos verdes hacia la mujer con largo vestido rojo frente suyo, inclino la cabeza con cierta curiosidad felina rondando por sus ojos dorados.

-Espero que no te arrepientas en el futuro, Kendall Knight por que no pienso darte una segunda oportunidad –dijo Morgiana.

-Luchare por tener mi segunda oportunidad con James.

-Aun que no sea más tu novio.

-Porque será mi amigo –sonrió con una nueva confianza brillando en su interior, la mujer torció su boca en un gesto de disgusto.

-Claro, claro un premio consuelo…-agito la mano despreocupada luego chasqueo los dedos y una puerta se materializo a su lado –felicidades participante Knight, pasaste la primera prueba.

Voces diabólicas se escucharon en el aire a modo de abucheo mientras ella aplaudía con sarcasmo. Kendall apretó los dientes de la exasperación.

-¿Ya paraste con tu espectáculo? Necesito encontrar a James.

-No si te lo impido, el será mío, rubio –siseo Morgiana.

Saltaron chispas de sus ojos en el choque de miradas, ambas eran buenos adversarios y tenían el mismo objetivo, James.

-Que el mejor gane –extendió la mano hacia la mujer, Morgiana levanto una ceja antes de estrechársela de mala gana –te deseo suerte.

-No la necesito mortal, ahora vete.

Señalo a la puerta que ahora se abría y una gran luz blanca salía de allí, Kendall se cubrió el rostro con el brazo antes de cruzarla sin antes lanzar una última mirada a Morgiana. Respiro hondo y la cruzo.


	6. Mi otra parte

**Wooolas! volvi muy rapido xDDD, bueno sin mas rodeos: este capitulo es mucho mas largo que el anterior ¬¬U y otra cosa: aca entra un nuevo personaje que se que lo van a amar (algun dia, pero lo haran) tanto como lo hago aun que parezca medio extraño y mas adelante le ire desarrolando mas ya que aun sigue en modo de prueba.**

**Ok no las molesto mas y lean! :D**

**PD: Big Time Rush no me pertenece, desgraciadamente ¬¬, sino a Nickelodeon y blablablabla...~**

* * *

-¿Una espada? –dijo Kendall, acercándose a la mesa.

El arma que brillaba en los ojos verdes del rubio emitía un resplandor llamativo y enigmático, Kendall podía sentir como lo llamaba desesperadamente, deseaba tenerlo entre sus manos, acariciar su filo y contemplar el pomo firme de la misma. Solo se quedo allí parado en esa habitación blanca al otro lado de la puerta que Morgiana le señalo.

Las ansias de tenerlo le ganaron, tomo con cautela el arma y la lanzo delante suyo. Era hermosa. Rompió contacto visual al ver una hoja en la mesa de piedra por el rabillo del ojo, frunció el ceño al tomarla y leerla.

_"Esta espada no protegerá tu vida, te la quitara pero si la usas como es debido tal vez no te apuñales a ti mismo. –Morgiana."_

Kendall rodó los ojos al leer la firma. De pronto un golpe seco lo hizo voltearse, vio otra puerta y esta vez era de madera oscura con detalle en dorado. Parecían figuras desfiguradas que gritaban, eso le causaba escalofríos.

-Ok, creo es momento de buscarte Jamie.

Se dijo con confianza antes de caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla, de inmediato una brisa helada lo golpeo en la cara calándole hasta la médula Se tomo a si mismo frotándose para recuperar algo de calor y por reacción volvió la cabeza y vio una capa sobre la mesa de piedra, se le hizo raro.

-Claro, deseas que me vaya pero me das todo para que me quede –murmuro, refiriéndose a Morgiana que sabía que lo estaba oyendo.

Intento tomar la capa y se sobresalto que ahora llevaba ropa blanca, una camiseta, jeans y botas blancas que en cambio con su capa negra no lo hacía pasar desapercibido. Gruño enfadado sin motivo aparente, se cubrió con la capa, se empuño la espada en su cinturón (blanco también) y salió como tiro sin importarle nada.

La penumbra golpeo su vista en un segundo, la esterilidad del suelo entro por su nariz y el pútrido olor a muerte confundió a su razón. Ese desierto muerto le causo escalofríos, arboles retorcidos se veían cada tanto, el cielo teñido de rojo le recordaba las lagrimas de James la última vez que lo vio y la luna en el cielo le recordaba a el que se sentía tan devastado y solo. La puerta detrás de él desapareció como polvo así que ahora ya estaba por su cuenta y sin retorno.

Camino y camino no supo cuanto tiempo, el panorama no le daba una idea clara de cuán rápido o lento pasaba el tiempo, simplemente no pasaba nada, como si un reloj de arena se congelara sin embargo Kendall continuo sin saber a dónde iba, el solo continuaba con la cara de James fija en su mente.

Harto de tanto caminar se dejo caer cerca de un conjunto de rocas pro que los pies le estaban matando y la sed se apoderaba de su garganta. Jadeo al mirar a su alrededor y no encontrar indicios de agua, estaba agotado pero debía continuar, otra no le quedaba. Descanso 5 minutos y continuo aun con la ventisca helada golpeándolo de frente, se ajusto la capa para evitar que no entrara alguna ráfaga de frió en contacto con su piel, con muy poco éxito.

Prácticamente arrastraba los pies contra el suelo árido ya exhausto cuando vio algo no muy lejos de el, tirado en el suelo. Troto hacia allí para encontrarse con un trozo de papel doblado a la mitad, se agacho a recogerlo y leyó la leyenda:

_"¿Estas aburrido? Puedo contarte una historia…"_

Miro extrañado el papel al levantar la vista y ver otro unos metros mas allá, corrió hacia el y lo leyó:

_"No es larga porque es triste pero al menos es linda…"_

Ahora estaba confundido y pensó que tal vez esta era la segunda prueba de Morgiana, pues volvió a levantar la cabeza y vio otro pape, y mas allá otro y otro. Un camino de papelitos lo conducían a un lugar y eso seria hacia James, su corazón salto de alegría de solo pensarlo así que continuo el camino tomando a cada uno y leyéndolos los cuales conectaban para formar una historia:

_"Había un niño pequeño, el no tenía amigos porque era tímido y los demás lo molestaban porque era diferente y a las personas lo diferente siempre le asusta. Aun que este pequeño niño era de gran corazón nadie lo reconocía, así paso varios años hasta conocer a un chico nuevo que extrañamente era muy delicado y bello ante sus ojos. Supo que se había enamorado de este mucho tiempo después cuando crecieron juntos, eran amigos y su amor por el crecía. Pero el tiempo es traicionero. Los sueños de su amigo incrementaban y por eso su caída fue muy fuerte pero el siempre estaría allí para defenderlo y protegerlo…"_

Kendall respiraba agitado al llegar a unas ruinas de lo que parecía un castillo tras haber seguido el camino de papelitos, no había ni un alma y no le daba confianza alguna pero algo le impulso a seguir. Incursiono entre los escombros con cautela.

-¿Hola, hay alguien allí? –Pregunto inseguro, rogando encontrar a alguien -¡hay alguien!

Se interno entre las paredes de piedra desmoronadas hasta lo que aprecia una escalera, la luz fantasmagórica de la luna entraba por el techo derrumbado dándole algo de visión que lo guió hasta la escalera. Dio un respingo al oir la madera crujir bajo sus pies pero continuo con su camino hacia la planta de arriba, danzando con cuidado por los pasillos para evitar caer por la frágil construcción que prácticamente se caía con solo el viento, hasta llegar a una habitación que le llamo la atención.

Había un gran espejo en ella que reflejaba los rayos de luz de la luna iluminando la sala como un gran caleidoscopio de luces y colores, Kendall estaba fascinado al ver su reflejo en tan pulcra superficie incluso se animo a tocarla y se llevo una sorpresa al ver como lo que parecía vidrio se sacudía cual hojas que caen al agua y provocan ondas en la misma. Se animo un poco más e introdujo más su mano pero luego lo retiro asustado al sentir que algo lo tocaba del otro lado.

-¿Quién está ahí? –dijo con la voz agitada tomando la espada de su cinturón.

El silencio le respondió con nada y Kendall sabia que eso podía ser malo. Aguardo con el corazón en la boca y las manos aferradas fuertemente a la espada a una señal mínima de peligro, todo seguía en calma. Pero noto algo raro en su reflejo del espejo, se acerco por curiosidad y lo noto, pequeño pero allí estaba: sus ojos eran negros por completo entonces su yo del espejo sonrió malignamente. Kendall se sobresalto y su reflejo se movió con vida propia, se enderezo con la espada a un lado continuando con la expresión y asusto aun más al rubio cuando hablo.

-¿Sorprendido de verte? -

-¿Cómo….como puedes…? –Kendall pestañeo pasmado.

-Déjame mostrarte –su reflejo hablo con una sonrisa aun en su rostro.

Levanto los brazos al tiempo que su ropa se teñía de negro acercándose para salir del espejo sorprendiendo al rubio original que por meros reflejos logro bloquear un ataque de la copia con su espada que se abalanzo sobre él en un segundo. Forcejearon unos segundos antes de que el falso Kendall retrocediera manipulando el arma con total maestría.

-Nada mal, no por algo eres el Kendall original –opino la copia.

-Nada mal para ser mi copia barata –repuso Kendall.

-Cierto pero no creo que debamos charlar de eso ahora.

Guardo la espada en su cinturón y camino por lado de Kendall que solo se le quedo mirando y la copia se volvió con una mirada expectante.

-¿Vienes o no? –Kendall sacudió al cabeza confundido masajeándose las sienes –no te preocupes, te contare en el camino.

Así dicho camino fuera de la habitación y el Kendall original le siguió rezongando, no iba a dejar las cosas así nomas pues ya estaba un poco harto de que le tomaran el pelo en un lugar que no conocía y mucho menos en el Inframundo o lo que fuese. Mentalmente podía oír la risa vil de Morgiana en su cabeza.

-Tengo preguntas y quiero que me respondas –el rubio alto se paro frente a su copia cuando ay estaban fueran de las runas, sus ojos se veían decididos -¿Qué se supone que eres? No me vengas con eso de que eres mi parte oscura porque…

-Eso soy. Soy tu parte oscura, tus más oscuros y tenebrosos sentimientos es lo que me crearon, son parte tuya y no puedes discutir contra eso.

-Entiendo…entonces ¿tú eres una prueba que debo superar?

-Más o menos –la copia respondió sentándose en una roca no muy lejana –estaré contigo en lo que resta del viaje en tu búsqueda de James o hasta que me aceptes del todo y por cierto para evitar confusiones llámame Ken.

-¿Ya te diste nombre propio? Esto es genial –exclamo con exasperación, Ken rodó los ojos -¡no pongas esa cara, no pongo esa excepto cuando James…!

Se calló de inmediato al recordar en los momentos que pasaba con James como pareja antes de…todo esto. Y no eran precisamente los buenos recuerdos.

-Lo sé, hacías esa expresión muy a menudo en la secundaria cuando lo veías con Jett, ¿lo recuerdas? Esta de más preguntarte por que la respuesta es sí.

-¡Podrían dejar de hablar de la secundaria! –grito Kendall y sin darse cuenta se tapo los oídos y cerro los ojos por un segundo al recordar esas voces que le insultaban.

Ken se levanto y camino hacia Kendall, tomo sus manos y este abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los oscuros de su contraparte.

-Está bien, no tienes de que temer Kendall –susurro –ya todo eso paso y ya eres mas fuerte, lo suficiente para poder rescatar a James y ganarte su corazón otra vez.

-SI me dejo por algo será…aun que quiero verlo y besarle otra vez pero jamás va a pasar. James es mi amigo y por eso lo rescatare.

-No lo dudo pero admítelo de una vez, no vas a dejar de amarlo…

-¿Acaso tu también me rompes el corazón? –dijo Kendall con la voz quebrándose al final de la oración y lagrimas en los ojos.

Ken sonrió, triste ante las palabras de Kendall.

-En algún momento te lo destrozare pero te hará mas fuerte, Créeme.

El rubio de blanco suspiro para evitar que las lagrimas cayeran de la inmensa impotencia que sentía en ese momento, Ken noto esa impotencia y le dio unas palmadas en la mejilla a modo de ánimo.

-Animo campeón, tenemos un largo camino que recorrer y aun no encontraste todas las notas.

-¿Notas, te refieres a esas? –señalo al suelo no muy lejos de ellos un pedazo de papel.

-A esas mismas. Te contaran una historia que tal vez conozcas –Ken se acerco y levanto una para entregársela a Kendall –vamos, aun faltan algunas.

Emprendieron el camino que las notas le dejaban y si, contaban una historia muy conocida para Kendall. Contaban a forma de cómo se había enamorado de James y el preciso momento en que se dio cuenta de aquello, eso era algo que no quería recordar por el momento, no quería que su corazón se rompiera una vez más ante tanta impotencia. Pero con el transcurso de ese viaje la compañía de Ken le agradaba, no hablaba mucho pero sabía cuando debía hacerlo y le daba confianza para continuar por ese árido y desértico lugar que le daba escalofríos.

Un tiempo más tarde, sin saber con exactitud cuánto, Kendall recogía la que era la última nota y la leyó en voz alta:

-_"…No se por qué lo hace pero lo hará, no sabe si lo volverá a ver pero vive con esa esperanza…solo sabe que lo ama y es lo único que necesita saber…"_- su voz se quebró en las últimas palabras, se sentó en el suelo a llorar amargamente al saber que todo era verdad, su contraparte se le acerco y puso su mano en su hombro para que supiera que no estaba solo.

-Llora, te hará sentir mejor –opino Ken con dulzura antes de sentir los brazos de Kendall alrededor de su cuello y las lagrimas mojar su hombro pero no le importo, lo recibió con los brazos abiertos pues él sentía el mismo dolor.

Ambos lo sentían y era demasiado para soportarlo por si solos y Kendall lo entendió. Las sombras, los matices, el dolor y los pensamientos retorcidos que convenían el saber que nunca más tendría el amor de James y Ken era el conjunto de todos ellos y si él estaba bien en un futuro no muy lejano él podría superarlo. Pero sería difícil no imposible. Tal vez también podría recuperar a James aun que eso sería en un momento más adelante, necesitaba sanarse a sí mismo ahora para poder continuar.

Kendall se alejo de Ken y se limpio las lágrimas sin levantar la cabeza, el rubio de ojos oscuros solo lo observo atento con un nuevo concepto sobre este y uno bueno.

-Lamento lo de recién –se disculpo Kendall dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro para mirar fijamente a Ken –necesitaba desahogarme.

-Entonces, ¿ahora estas mejor?

-Mucho mejor y gracias a ti en parte –sonrió mas aliviado al igual que su contraparte que se levanto y le ofreció una mano –déjame confesarte algo. No confiaba en ti al principio y aun no lo hago del todo pero me alegro de tenerte conmigo.

-Me harás sonrojar – bromeo Ken golpeando el hombro de Kendall suavemente.

-Ya deja de hacerte el chistoso…

-Soy tú y soy chistoso, no lo niegues.

Ambos se rieron con gusto por primera vez desde que se conocieron. Un golpe seco los distrajo y vieron una puerta delante suyo, se intercambiaron miradas significativas antes de que Kendall tomara de la mano a Ken cosa que le sorprendió a este último.

-¿Listo? –pregunto el chico de negro.

-Por James.

Un segundo después los dos cruzaban esa puerta hacia un nuevo y desconocido lugar.

Mientras tanto en el Mundo Real, un hombre observaba todo atentamente a través de una bola de cristal sentado en un gran sillón frente a una chimenea disfrutando de una buena copa de vino que ahora descansaba entre sus manos. Su cabello azabache brillaba por la luz del fuego al igual que sus ojos verdes cuya malicia brillaba aun mas, las comisuras de sus labios se extendieron en una expresión de regocijo.

-Hagas lo que hagas Kendall Knight no te dejare a James…no permitiré que me quites todo lo que tengo.


	7. Sálvame de mi mismo

**I'm back (bitches :P) en fin este capitulo tiene una advertencia pues es EXPERIMENTAL, asi es, me arriesgue y lo hice.**

**POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN ._.U**

***Insertar aqui la advertencia de que BTR no me pertenece y si a Nickelodeon***

* * *

-¡Kendall, detrás de ti!

Le grito Ken justo cuando le cortaba la cabeza con su espada a otro demonio, Kendall retrocedió para bloquear con su espada el brazo-garra de esa mole de casi 3 metros deforme que corría hacia él para cortarlo en dos, impuso demasiada fuerza en ese movimiento y justo cuando estaba por rendirse decidió darle una patada en el estomago lanzándolo hacia el fondo del abismo e inmediatamente corrió hacia donde estaba Ken a solo unos metros más allá luchando contra dos demonios más que lo tenían acorralado contra un gigantesco monolito de roca.

Salto hacia el más cercano tumbándolo dándole la oportunidad perfecta de clavarle su espada en el pecho justo sobre debería estar el corazón y el demonio chillo convulsionando antes de convertirse en polvo mientras Ken utilizo esa chance de acercarse al otro y cortarle un brazo para continuar con su cabeza, su cuerpo cayo como roca y este se convirtió en polvo de la misma forma. Ambos chicos se miraron entre sí con la respiración agitada y cubiertos de pies a cabeza con un líquido oscuro a modo de sangre, se veían desastrosos sin mencionar el hedor a brea que tenían sobre si.

-Maldita puerta –se quejo el chico de ojos negros, cayendo cansado al suelo –nos condujo a una emboscada.

-Morgiana intenta matarnos ¿no es obvio? –respondió el de los ojos verdes suspirando sentándose a su lado.

-¡Por eso detesto a esa serpiente rastrera! ¡Y no me importa si me estás oyendo! –objeto Ken en voz alta al aire.

Kendall sonrió divertido por su comportamiento.

-Yo que tu no le digo nada, tal vez se enfada y nos manda mas hordas de demonios para matarnos –advirtió Kendall aun divertido a lo que el otro chico le dirigió una mirada reprocharte –no pienso salvarte el pellejo otra vez.

-Pues no lo hagas –dijo Ken a lo que se levanto de un salto balanceando sus brazos –se cuidarme solito.

-¡Ya veremos eso! –atino a gritarle Kendall al verlo alejarse, no evito ensanchar su sonrisa al darse cuenta de la buena compañía que definitivamente era Ken y ya no desconfiaba de él. Tenía esa chispa que no le hacía desconfiar tal vez era el hecho de que era su parte oscura pero era tan…despampanante como una estrella, que brillaba todo a su alrededor.

Aquella meseta tan muerta como el desierto que atravesaron primero no era tan muerto con alguien como Ken rondando por allí con esa actitud despreocupada, irónica y atrayente: algo que le daba risa, ese era su viejo yo en la secundaria. Vaya recuerdos vinieron a su mente de solo intentar recordarlo, estaban fuertemente grabados en su mente y su retina como para decir que los "olvido", las ciertas tardes que pasaba con sus mejores amigos luego de la escuela para reírse, jugar videojuegos entre otras para pasar el resto del tiempo observando a James con detenimiento soñando como una quinceañera ese momento mágico en donde el confiesa sus sentimientos y James se los corresponde en un mágico besa que no ocurrió hasta varios años después…y que terminaron en una fiesta de cumpleaños donde nada malo podía ocurrir.

El ánimo se le volvió a bajar hasta el sitio donde estaba, el Inframundo. Se maldijo por tener un estado de ánimo tan cambiante por parte y por otra maldijo a Morgiana por todo aquello, incluso maldijo a Howard y a Ken, este ultimo sin pensarlo.

-¡Hey, cuidadito con lo que piensas! –Kendall alzo los ojos hacia Ken que le gritaba en amenaza no muy lejos de allí -¡sé lo que piensas!

-¿¡Puedes leerme los pensamientos!? –cuestiono el rubio de blanco con curiosidad, su acompañante se encogió de hombros mientras le daba la espalda.

-….Algo así –atino a decir Ken un segundo antes de saltar el borde de la roca que estaba parado.

A Kendall se le paro el corazón en ese instante, una milésima de segundo después ya estaba bombardeando sangre a su capacidad máxima ordenándole a su cerebro que moviera su cuerpo. Corrió hacia allí y suspiro irritado al ver a Ken unos metros más abajo saltando de roca en roca por una quebrada no tan empinada, más abajo podía ver un rio de liquido oscuro que atravesaba la llanura y mucho más atrás largas cadenas montañosas que expulsaban humo y ceniza cual volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

-Eres un…-

-Lo sé, lo sé pero me amas –rio jocoso Ken, el rubio en la cima solo frunció los labios molesto antes de bajar.

_-¿Lo amo? Eso sonó raro…-_ pensó el chico de ojos verdes, caminando a la par de su acompañante con destino al rio a menos de 10 minutos de caminata.

Por alguna razón seguían si dirigirse palabra aun y aun asi no habia ninguna incomodidad, al contrario, se sentía bien incluso demasiado para Kendall que aun seguían resonando las palabras que Ken le acababa de decir _"…Pero me amas." _. Una sensación burbujeante se retorcía en su estomago al pensarlo con profundidad…oh no, el reconocía esta sensación y en parte le repugno pues Ken era…literalmente su copia, eran casi como gemelos a excepción de los ojos ¡Pero era desagradable!

-¿Kendall, estas bien? –la voz de Ken le saco de sus pensamientos al igual que la mano de este sobre su hombro y sus ojos oscuros que lo miraban con preocupación –estas tan rojo como un maldito tomate.

El líder de BTR intento articular palabras pero solo salían balbuceos de su boca, podía sentir como sus mejillas enrojecían de la vergüenza, su cara ardía como agua hirviendo de solo tener la mirada de Ken sobre si como un águila a su presa. Cada parte de su cuerpo se tenso, inclusive podía oír como su corazón latía rápidamente dentro de su pecho ahora que su compañía se le acercaba mas hasta estar unos escasos centímetros de su rostro, de inmediato fijo la vista en sus labios que le resultaban…

-¿Mis labios son irresistibles? –pregunto Ken sonriendo de lado coquetamente.

-Es-sto yo cr-reo…-tartamudeo Kendall.

Ken se le quedo observando fijamente unos segundos más hasta que simplemente se dio la vuelta y continuo caminando como si nada hubiera pasado para decepción de Kendall quien se sorprendió al darse cuenta de esto, se sentía atraído por su compañero de viaje, por el tipo que luce exactamente igual a él…el rubio estaba confundido completamente.

-¡Hey! –Reacciono el rubio, llamo a Ken pero este lo ignoro -¡a-ahora donde vamos!

-Trataremos de cruzar el rio aun que será algo difícil.

Kendall estaba por decir algo cuando Ken señalo hacia las montañas, tuvo que afinar la vista para ver lo que su amigo le señalaba. Una corriente de lava bajaba por la pendiente quemando y arrasando con lo poco que había, el olor a calcinado llego hasta su nariz y era demasiado fuerte por lo que se tapo aun que Ken parecía no importarle, continuaron observando. A continuación esa masa de magma llego hasta el bordo del rio cayendo en la vertiente de inmediato el agua que encontró en contacto se evaporo y rápidamente el liquido fue reemplazado por lava que no tardo en llegar a pasar por donde los dos chicos estaban, ahora a cierta distancia por prudencia. El calor era abrazador e insoportable, Kendall ya se estaba limpiando el sudor de su frente en poco menos de 5 minutos.

-No hay nada que nos sirva para poder cruzarlo, ni siquiera un puente –observo Kendall con pesimismo.

-Habrá que pensar en algo, no tengo ganas de morir aun.

-Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que estés "vivo".

-¡Estoy vivo! –objeto ken sintiéndose algo ofendido.

-No lo dudo, después de todo estas parado delante mío, yo me refiero a que…bueno, es complicado de explicar –se defendió el rubio de ojos verdes sintiéndose mal por la tristeza en los ojos de Ken.

-Entiendo, no tienes que explicarte después de todo solo soy tu "sombra", puedo verte como tú y pensar como tu pero no puedo sentir como tu –mascullo irritado.

-No me refería a eso…-pero Ken ya encamino rio abajo -¡Ken vamos, lo lamento!

Pero era inútil, el ya se había marchado. Kendall resoplo fastidiado consigo mismo por arruinarlo con su nuevo amigo y se dio cuenta que se sentía solo sin el cerca, un vacio crecía en su pecho al verlo caminar alejándose de él. Había sentido lo mismo cuando Morgiana le arrebato a James…no quería estar solo otra vez, necesitaba a Ken a su lado.

No lo pensó mucho. Corrió hacia el chico que ya había desaparecido de su vista pues ahora había una pendiente llena de rocas, al verlo más abajo salto roca por roca rápidamente debido al calor de la lava cercana que las recalentaba en cuestión de segundos.

Más adelante, Ken iba hundido en sus pensamientos que irónicamente eran iguales a Kendall después de todo era su "sombra" sin embargo el tenia su propia mentalidad, su propio carácter y personalidad…se le hizo raro este pensamiento. Ahora se preguntaba desde cuando tenía la capacidad de pensar por sí mismo independiente de Kendall además del hecho de que no hace mucho que era un "algo" dentro del espacio material de ese mundo.

-¡Ken! –Oh demonios, era Kendall gritándole a sus espaldas, no estaba de ánimo ahora que recordó su pequeña discusión por lo que lo ignoro -¡Por favor Ken!

El rodo los ojos al oír el segundo llamado, se volteo a Kendall.

-Acepto tus disculpas pero…-

Las labios de Kendall sobre los suyos le hicieron callar, una mano en su nuca y otra en la cintura profundizo el beso que aun lo tenía sorprendido pero el leve movimiento de los labios del rubio contra los suyos le relajaron, cerró los ojos mientras abrazaba a Kendall por la cintura disfrutando del choque de electricidad que recorría el cuerpo de ambos.

Se sentía bien, demasiado bien. Era casi como el éxtasis, un bombardeo de sensaciones corriendo por cada centímetro de su cuerpo a través de sus venas, el vértigo que mareaba tus sentidos, de sentirse en las nubes con cada caricia que calentaban sus pieles.

Ken gimió cuando Kendall mordió su labio inferior con fuerza provocando una pequeña herida que se mezclo con la saliva de ambos, era un dolor tan placentero y no quería parar pero algo en su cabeza lo obligo a alejarse de golpe, sin romper el abrazo. El rubio quedo confundido por tal reacción, su sentido común se nublo en ese momento pues solo quería besarlo como si no hubiera mañana, en ningún momento se le paso por la cabeza la ausencia de James y ni siquiera la existencia de este. Solo tenía ojos para Ken ahora.

-Kendall, esto está mal…-dijo sin aire Ken mirando fijo al rubio.

-Para mí no –volvió a besarlo con pasión –para mí no.

Devoro con hambre sus labios pues Ken no opuso resistencia alguna terminando fundiéndose en un enredo de lenguas y caricias que a cada segundo iban intensificándose, quemando la piel con su contacto, acelerando corazones con cada delicado movimiento y excitando partes viriles en ambos.

-Ven…-dijo Ken separándose del beso para tomar la mano de Kendall y empezar a correr rio abajo.

Kendall no dijo nada, solo se dejo llevar por la suave piel de Ken sobre la suya y por el viento frio que golpeaba su rostro, la mezcla del frio y su piel caliente era tan excitante al igual que la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo. Estaba perdido en el frenesí del momento cuando Ken lo condujo al interior de una cueva no muy lejos del rio, este lo acorralo contra la dura pared de roca y se lanzo a sus labios con ferocidad, mordiendo y succionando cada centímetro de su boca como si fuera el más delicioso manjar del universo.

Kendall gimió contra la boca de Ken al sentir una mano deslizándose bajo su ropa en su espalda, se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien como tan inmoralmente incorrecto pero él no tenía espacio en su mente para pensar sobre valores, solo quería poseer al chico que no conocía ni hacia un día, como si fuese el ultimo día de sus vidas. Ken logro quitarle la chaqueta a Kendall antes de atacar a su cuello con mordidas y lamidas, excitándolo aun mas, aferro sus manos a la espalda del otro gimiendo como condenado.

-Demonios…-gimió roncamente Kendall al sentir la fricción de su entrepierna que se endurecía contra la de su acompañante sumado a las mordidas en su punto más sensible en su cuello –no te detengas…no, no lo hagas Ken.

Y este obedeció mordiendo la clavícula del rubio, estremeciéndolo de pies a cabeza del placer.

-¿Te gusta? –murmuro Ken contra el cuello de Kendall.

-Sí, demasiado…..no pares….-suplico al sentir el aliento cálido en su cuello –no pares, por favor.

-Me temo que aquí se termina.

De la nada su voz se torno vacía y gélida sacando del trance a Kendall, lo vio a los ojos oscuros y ahora no transmitían confianza si no algo muy distinto que no supo descifrar a tiempo pues este lo golpeo en el cuelo con ambas manos. La fría y dura roca amortiguo su caída pero dejándole un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo, no podía moverse y su vista se estaba empañando siendo los pies de Ken lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente.

_"¿Qué estoy haciendo, con mi vida?"_

_"Dejare que la corriente se lleve mi cuerpo que ahora flota a la deriva en este vasto océano o lo que fuese pues no veo mas allá del horizonte pero no me importa, no tengo intenciones de ir a algún lado. Solo me quedare aquí flotando a la deriva por la eternidad"_

_"Luego vi una figura caminar hacia mí, por sobre el agua, por alguna razón no me sorprendí, solo lo observe. Mi corazón se congelo al ver a James pararse a la altura de mi cabeza así nuestros ojos se veían todo el tiempo. Note algo raro, ojos dorados pero no le reste importancia solo me quede mirándolo sin demostrar emoción alguna al igual que el, hasta que de su hermoso rostro se formo una sonrisa tan retorcida que me recordaba a alguien mas pero no tuve tiempo de memorizar pues unas manos me jalaron bajo el agua, hundiéndome en lo más profundo del océano"_

_"Estaba ahogándome en mis penas literalmente porque ni siquiera forcejeaba, solo dejaba que me arrastraron hasta el fondo, a lo profundo de mi dolor para sumergirme en él y nunca más poder respirar al verme asfixiado por mis propios sentimientos a James, en ese momento lo odie con todo mi corazón"_

Kendall abrió los ojos asustado, se levanto de golpe de su sueño interrumpido por pesadillas con James en ellos. Cada parte de su cuerpo latía como un gran corazón, los oídos le palpitaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas cual carrusel. Luego lo recordó.

-Al fin despiertas, bella durmiente.

Vio a Ken sentado junto a él lanzando una rama a una fogata improvisada frente suyo. Parpadeo confundido al recordar lo que estaba ocurriendo antes de caer inconsciente….ellos estaban por…

-Deja de pensar en eso –interrumpió el chico de ojos negros –solo te dará mas dolor de cabeza.

Y ahora que lo mencionaba una punzada atravesó su cabeza provocando un dolor tan agudo que sentía que se le partiría en dos, llevo sus manos arriba y enterró la cabeza entre sus rodillas, Ken solo sonrió con cariño.

* * *

**ok, creo que ya pueden destrozarme en los reviews e.e**


	8. Junto al fuego

**Wooolas!**

**Primero y principal, me disculpo si tarde un poco pero anduve algo distraido (y es algo que notaran bastante en el capitulo de ahora) pero alguien me tenia asi...maldito y sensual Pewdiepie ¬_¬...en fin,disfruten del capitulo! **

***Copiar y pegar advertencia de que me estoy robando la idea de Big Time Rush para mis uso indiscriminados de fangirl***

* * *

-¿Ahora me explicaras que paso hace un rato? –pregunto Kendall, algo irritado.

-Quiero esperar a que te recuperes del todo –dijo Ken con calma.

-¡Estoy bien, no lo entien…! –gimió de dolor al sentir otra punzada en su cabeza de inmediato Ken se acerco y lo tomo de los hombros al tiempo que Kendall agarraba su cabeza entre sus manos.

-A esto me refiero, Kendall. Las pesadillas te quieren debilitar para así atacarte por sorpresa, eres blanco fácil de ellos ahora –explico el chico de ojos verdes, su otra parte respiro hondo intentando relajarse, el dolor ya había disminuido pero sus oídos ahora le zumbaban –solo necesitas descansar un poco y luego podremos continuar.

-No tengo tiempo para eso…-jadeo Kendall –debo salir de aquí rápido y encontrar a James.

-Pues parecía que hace un rato ni siquiera recordaras su existencia -esas palabras salieron como un disparo de la boca de Ken.

Se gano una mirada furtiva de parte de Kendall, aun que este sabia que lo que decía era cierto. En ese momento su mente se nublo y se dejo llevar por el deseo, agradeció de que Ken estuviera allí para detenerlo.

-Lo lamento, no quise ser tan rudo –se disculpo este.

-No, tienes razón –admitió Kendall con pesadez –por un momento me olvide de que estoy aquí por James…aun no se porque lo hice.

-¿Estas mejor?

-Sip, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Te diré por que actuaste de esa forma –el rubio de blanco lo oyó atentamente –pero primero ¿recuerdas tu trato con Morgiana?

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Se dijo Kendall.

-Seria medio difícil no hacerlo. Si yo lograba pasar todas sus pruebas, me devolvería a James.

-Si pasabas todas las pruebas, sin fallar en ninguna, te lo devolvería –Ken corrigió haciendo énfasis en la mitad de la oración –hace un momento casi fallas en una.

-Entonces…¿eso era…?

-Por dios, Kendall, ¿no te diste cuenta? –exclamo Ken como si fuera lo más obvio del universo.

El silencio entre ambos lo hizo reflexionar mejor: estaba el hecho de que tenía que buscar a James en un mundo sobrenatural en donde demonios querían matarlo, que irónicamente lo mandaban otro demonio que no quería devolverle a su novio por que el antepasado de este le ofreció como recompensa al demonio que lo intentaba matar. Luego estaba su "sombra" con la cual casi tiene relaciones y que lo mantiene confundido respecto a lo que siente por James…una punzada lo hizo detenerse.

-Maldito cerebro…-murmuro molesto por el dolor, su amigo solo suspiro y continuo alimentando la fogata.

Una vez más, disfrutaron del agradable silencio acompañado de la madera que saltaba entre las llamas. Ver las flamas bailar le relajaba a tal manera que los parpados le pesaban terriblemente y eso que había estado inconsciente, pero es muy dudoso descansar al ser acosado por pesadillas. De todas formas inclino su cabeza apoyándola en el hombro de Ken y se acomodo perezosamente. Su apoyo se rio sin quitar la vista del fuego.

-Lamento haber intentado tener sexo contigo –se disculpo Kendall, a media voz.

-Sin rencores –le aseguro Ken, dulcemente acaricio su cuello dándole cosquillas –aun que me lo debes, casi hechas a perder todo el camino que hiciste hasta ahora, solo porque esa maldita de Morgiana se aprovecha de tus sentimientos.

-Lo sé…

-Además de que no tienes buen sexo desde hace un rato –Kendall soltó una carcajada al oírlo decir aquello, en el fondo tenía razón –por cierto, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo con James?

Seriamente estaba comenzando a cuestionarse sobre que pensaba realmente Ken.

-Para serte sincero…no lo recuerdo.

-Entonces lo tomare como que hace mucho.

-Déjame preguntarte algo, ¿Por qué estas tan interesado en saber cuándo fue la última vez que tuve sexo? –pregunto Kendall picado por la curiosidad.

-Estoy formando una teoría acerca de las pruebas que Morgiana tiene para ti –dijo Ken rodeando la cintura de Kendall con su brazo, este se acurruco a su lado –maldita fogata, me estoy congelando.

-¿Dónde dejaste nuestras capas? –Kendall miro a su alrededor tratando de hallarlas.

-Créeme, no querrás tenerlas cerca de ti. Apestan a muerte –aseguro ken.

Pero Kendall lo ignoro, se paró a buscar sus capas porque realmente el frio helado que entraba por la abertura de la cueva le estaba congelando hasta la medula. No tardo en encontrarlos, solo estaban unos metros alejados de ellos junto a sus espadas apoyadas contra la pared y de inmediato sintió el hedor a pútrido que Ken le había dicho. Se tapo la nariz casi de inmediato y se alejo para volver a sentarse con su acompañante, en silencio.

-¿Encontraste las capas?-dijo ken divertido.

-No, creo que estamos bien así –respondió Kendall, riéndose nervioso y causando una risita en su amigo que solo lo vio un segundo más antes de pasar una vez más su brazo a su cintura.

-Si tú lo dices…-suspiro Ken –ahora que estamos más "tranquilos", te contare sobre mi teoría.

-¿La cual me preguntaste antes sobre el trato que hice con Morgiana?

-Así es, y era para estar seguros y definitivamente ahora lo estoy. En fin creo que este ultimo reto se trata un poco sobre tu "intimidad" con James.

-¿Mi intimidad con él? –Kendall arqueo una ceja, incrédulo.

-Piensa un poco: los recuerdos a los que fuiste a parar, tus dudas sobre si James te ama, tu abstinencia sexual…Morgiana está utilizando esos factores en tu contra, quiere quebrarte, Kendall y no se detendrá hasta hacerlo.

Ken lo miraba fijamente, preocupado, podía sentirlo a través de su piel. Kendall reflexiono sus palabras sin notar como sus ojos se conectaban con los del otro creando una sensación indescriptible dentro de su pecho…su mente se desconecto de su cuerpo una vez más: ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea el chico que tenía delante suyo. Sus labios moviéndose a un ritmo apasionado y frenético con los suyos inundo su subconsciente cual mensaje subliminal, incapaz de controlarse acerco su rostro al de Ken quien noto algo raro en la mirada de Kendall y por la manera que se acercaba a su rostro.

No tuvo mejor idea que abofetearlo para hacerlo reacción y lo logro provocando una mueca de dolor en el rubio, gimiendo le lanzo una mirada asesina mientras se sobaba la mejilla golpeada.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –exclamo Kendall más que adolorido.

-Intentabas besarme de nuevo, ¿no es así? –le acuso Ken a lo que Kendall respondió con un resoplido sacudiendo la cabeza -¡lo sabía, a pesar de que te advertí!

-¡No se dé que estás hablando!

-Entonces contéstame; mientras te hablaba ¿tu mente divago en la nada, tus ojos se perdieron en los míos, tanto deseabas probar mis labios que nada en el mundo te importaba hace un segundo atrás? Porque de no ser así, me disculpo por estar equivocado.

Escupió cada palabra con severidad filosa ya harto de que Kendall no lo admitiera de una maldita vez, pero luego lo replanteo, él no tenía la culpa si no ese maldito lugar. Al mismo tiempo Kendall estaba confundido y dolido por las palabras de su amigo, solo quería salir de allí y gritar a la nada haber si así se iban sus preocupaciones, sus miedos y sus problemas…lástima que no era tan fácil como parecía. Debía ser fuerte por ellos, por James y por él.

-Estas equivocado…-bajo la cabeza y murmuro –amo a James, solo tengo ojos para él y… -ken le pellizco en el brazo y o miro enfadado -¡ahora porque me pellizcaste!

-Porque sigues mintiendo y no lo aceptas. Mira Kendall, debes ser un poco más egoísta si quieres llegar a Jamie porque si no, no pasaras el Inframundo vivo…Morgiana se aprovecha de tus debilidades, de la única "mancha" en tu relación con James….-dijo el de negro con sinceridad –déjame ser tu apoyo mientras estés en este sitio, solo así lograras lo que quieres.

-Ken…yo n-no se…-balbuceo Kendall tomando del cuello de la camiseta a Ken, desesperado -¿Por qué intentas hacer esto por mi?

Se sentía confundido, solo podía ver a Ken como si fuera un fantasma, asustado por razones que desconocía pero en su interior una calidez le brindaba cierta tranquilidad de sabe que tenía un apoyo en su largo camino hacia James. Ken sonrió dulcemente y de inmediato eso lo calmo.

-No tengo algún argumento para mentirte ahora, solo sé que debo hacerlo porque me preocupas Kendall –lo abraza –no tienes idea de cuán importante eres para mí.

Ahora estaba más confundido con sus sentimientos, miles de cosas pasaban por su pecho: cariño, miedo, atención, preocupación, amor…solo que no sabía para quien o que iba dirigido cada uno de ellos. Abrumado por tantas sensaciones juntas se dejo llevar por el abrazo apegándose al cuerpo de Ken y dejar que su calidez lo bañara por completo.

Se sentía a salvo después de mucho tiempo.

* * *

El silencio era más que perfecto para poder, finalmente, descansar luego de tantas emociones sucedidas en el dia. Kendall se acurruco en el pecho de Ken mientras usaba el brazo de este como almohada, sonrió entre sueños al sentir el calor que este emitía. El fuego seguía ardiendo pero a falta de algo que cubrirse decidieron que dormir juntos, en lo más inocente de la palabra, era la mejor solución para no pasar frio y ninguno se opuso en absoluto a pesar del conflicto que por suerte lo solucionaron, a medias.

Kendall enredo sus piernas a las de su acompañante que dormía plácidamente, ambos cuerpos encajaban de la misma forma que un rompecabezas. A la perfección.

Sin embargo los dos estaban demasiado cansados como para notar la presencia que los observaba desde la entrada a contraluz y sonreía con malicia acercándose lentamente a ellos.

-Aww, miren que hermosa escena…-siseo Morgiana antes de escupir con repudio a un lado –me enferma la dulzura…

Se detuvo al notar como Ken rodeaba la cintura de Kendall con su brazo de forma protectora y no evito ensanchar su sonrisa aun más.

-Así que tú fuiste el que echo a perder mi plan, eh…no sé quién o que eres, pero cuando lo descubra te voy a destruir al igual que a Kendall y me quedare con el alma de James…ya verán los dos…

Le dirigía una última mirada cargada de odio antes de dar unos pasos atrás y convertirse en polvo que se llevo el viento dejando todo en calma otra vez, pero esto no duraría por siempre.


	9. Sigo recordandote

**Wooolas!**

**Al fin volvi con otro desastroso capitulo...no, es enserio me costo tanto escribirlo no se por que -_-U, mi cerebro no quiere concentrarse y me obliga a hacer otras cosas...y por otras cosas me refiero a nada productivo xD. Sin mas preámbulos, léanlo y disfrtuenlo (si pueden)!**

**Advertencia: Big Time Rush no le pertenece a nadie...excepto a Nickelodeon ¬¬.**

* * *

_Oh, estoy dentro de una pesadilla…que raro, nótese mi sarcasmo pues ya no se me hacen raras. Siento que en parte me las merezco por permitir que se llevaran a James._

_Quiero aceptar gran parte de la responsabilidad en cuanto a mi ruptura con él, pero…_

_"-…debes ser un poco más egoísta si quieres llegar a Jamie porque si no, no pasaras el Inframundo vivo…"_

_Sus palabras rebotan en mi cabeza constantemente, puede que tenga razón y deba ser egoísta como lo fue James ese fatídico día…estoy cansado de tener pesadillas donde James se aleja de mí por irse con alguien más, solo me estresan y no me ayudan._

_Voy a despertar y continuar mi búsqueda. Espera Jamie, estoy en camino…_

Abrió los ojos con pereza antes de pestañear un par de veces para acostumbrarlos la luz extraña de la cueva, lo primero que noto fue sombras, levanto la cabeza y se topo con que estaba cómodamente acomodado en el pecho de Ken quien seguía durmiendo y le apenaba tener que despertarlo así que se quedo como estaba a terminar de reacomodar sus últimas conclusiones.

Sin darse cuenta había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y casi se duerme cuando un gemido proveniente de Ken le hizo alertarlo. Miro a su amigo que ahora se restregaba un ojo con pereza acostándose sobre su espalda pero sin desenredar sus piernas de las de Kendall, el rubio rio contra su oído.

-Buen día, bello durmiente…-susurro Kendall.

-Tan temprano y ya estas coqueteándome….-respondió ronco Ken casi como un regaño pero al final soltó una risita jocosa.

Disfrutaron del silencio unos momentos más para luego finalmente levantarse y enlistarse para continuar. Procuraron apagar la fogata, tomaron sus espadas pero dejando sus capas pues aun apestaban y salieron al exterior donde el mismo cielo carmesí sobre sus cabezas los recibió. Kendall comprobó que seguía sin parecer si era de día o de noche pero saco esa preocupación menor de su cabeza al ver a Ken comenzar a caminar hacia una dirección arbitraria.

Durante el camino sostuvieron una pequeña conversación banal que no duro mucho sin embargo no paso mucho hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser un bosque: arboles retorcidos y aterradores se multiplicaba de a cientos. Ambos intercambiaron miradas antes de internarse en el donde las ramas caídas y hojas crujían bajo sus pies, susurros y ruidos extraños le erizaba los pelos de la nuca pero eso no les impidió de continuar.

A mitad del camino notaron como su aliento era visible, la temperatura bajo considerablemente cuando vieron un edificio no lejos. Aceleraron el paso hasta allí. Al llegar se sorprendieron de ver una gran infraestructura con indicios de estar abandonada. Un cartel en la entrada que decía _"Estadio Central Minessota" _ le hizo recordar a Kendall que ese era la pista de hockey donde su equipo jugaba.

-¿Qué hace acá? –dijo en voz alta.

-Habrá que entrar a averiguarlo –dijo Ken.

Decididos, entraron y se guiaron por los pasillos decrépitos donde azulejos y luces estaban en mal estado haciéndolo un lugar aun más aterrador que el exterior pero igual continuaron hasta llegar a donde quedaba la pista de hielo. En ese momento se arrepintieron de dejar sus capas atrás pues allí estaba completamente helado, cosa que no le sorprendía si había una pista de hielo en medio de la sala con las tribunas alrededor separados de altas paredes y vidrio a prueba de golpes.

-Vaya…este lugar me trae recuerdos –suspiro Kendall, froto sus manos al sentarse en una banca en primera fila, Ken le imito sentándose a su lado.

-Me imagino, pero ¿Por qué apareció esto? –admiraba el rubio de negro -¿tiene algo de especial para ti, algo paso aquí entre james y tú?

-Si te refieres a cierta cosa que sucedió en el vestuario, pues puede que sí –no evito sonreír cuando ciertos recuerdos vinieron a su mente pero luego noto la mirada pesada de Ken sobre si -¿Qué?

-Tienes la sonrisa de un completo pervertido en tu cara ahora mismo.

Se sonrojo hasta la raíz por su comentario aun sin borrar la sonrisa boba en su rostro y quien lo culpaba si recuerdas uno de los momentos más "íntimos" con tu novio en el vestuario de ese lugar, ¿pretender que no y ser una roca sin sentimientos? Puede que Kendall sea reservado pero sigue siendo un chico.

-Cuéntame –dijo Ken -¿Qué paso?

Kendall le devolvió una mirada de "¿estás loco?" al chico que se veía cual chica de secundaria atenta a un chisme. Vaya descarado que era.

-No tengo porque contarte –titubeo Kendall, Ken seguía con esa expresión expectante, suspiro –bien, todo ocurrió luego del partido donde ganamos el campeonato regional, por supuesto estábamos invitados a una fiesta de celebración en casa del entrenador pero yo decidí ir después. Por alguna razón quería estar solo unos momentos entonces, apareció James y…bueno, ya te debes imagi…-

-Tuvieron sexo –corto su amigo, Kendall se quedo en silencio un momento.

-Tuvimos sexo –aseguro él, mas tarde –si, fue genial…

_Flashback_

_El agua caliente cayendo por su espalda, cuyos músculos cansados por el largo y extenuante partido donde habían salido victoriosos, lo relajo inmensamente al punto de no dar cuenta de una figura que avanzaba detrás suyo hasta que unas manos en sus caderas le sobresaltaron pero un beso en el cuello lo tranquilizo, los suaves labios de James le eran reconocibles aun si tuviera los ojos cerrados._

_-Pensé que estarías en la fiesta –comento Kendall sumergido en ese pequeño placer, James rio en su cuello._

_-Prefiero tener mi propia fiesta privada con el jugador estrella de esta noche…-susurro sensualmente en el oído del rubio que se estremeció de pies a cabeza al sentir el cuerpo del castaño presionando contra el suyo y la pared de cerámica._

_James le dio la vuelta a Kendall para poder besarlo con pasión desmedida tomándolo de la cintura. El rubio rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del más alto profundizando tanto el beso como el contacto de sus entrepiernas completamente excitadas._

_-Deberíamos esperar, alguien podría venir –advirtió Kendall entre besos._

_-Roger me dio las llaves –respondió James mordiendo el labio inferior de Kendall –solo somos tu y yo, Kendall….ahora hagamos algo de ruido…_

_Antes de terminar la frase ya había cargado al rubio sobre sus caderas y este obedientemente enredo sus piernas alrededor._

_Fin Flashback_

-¿Kendall…? –la voz de Ken y su mano sobre el hombre de él lo devolvió a la realidad –estas llorando…

Pestañeo confundido y pudo sentir una lagrima caer por su mejilla, realmente estaba llorando. De repente un vacío existencial se formaba en su pecho, esa sensación de pánico lo invadió, solo quería hacer un ovillo y llorar. No debía haber recordado aquello.

-Disculpa, no debería ponerme así…-rio nervioso limpiándose las lágrimas.

Ken sintió empatía por la reacción de Kendall, tal vez no era buena idea recordarle este tipo de cosas en el futuro.

-Estaré bien así que no te angusties…-

Pero un fuerte golpe proveniente del pasillo por donde vinieron los hizo volverse. Luego podía oírse sonidos de algo arrastrándose, como de cadenas, que se acercaban más y algunas sombras. Ken se volvió a ver a Kendall que no reaccionaba por el shock, sin pensarlo más lo tomo de la mano y se llevo corriendo hacia el otro lado para esconderse en donde parecía ser el mostrador de snack bar. Aguardaron en silencio detrás oyendo atentamente como el sonido aumentaba ahora sumado de murmullos entre varias personas, Kendall apretó con fuerza la mano de Ken y este le devolvió una sonrisa.

-Se acercan más –informo este último, prestando atención.

Estuvieron en silencio un poco mas hasta ver una sombra recorrer justo enfrente de ellos, estaban literalmente a sus espaldas. Ambos contuvieron el aliento cuando la sombra paso de lado, era grande y algo tosca por sus movimientos, la curiosidad le estaba picando a Ken que se animo a asomarse por el costado a ver qué era lo que los perseguía ahora.

Al sacar ligeramente la cabeza se llevo la sorpresa de ver 5 cosas rondando por allí. Tipos grandes con ropas oscuras hechas jirones, con los ojos tapados con telas, grandes brazos con cicatrices y cabello marañoso. De sus muñecas y cinturas caían cadenas que eran las causantes del ruido al rozar el suelo. De inmediato se volvió hacia Kendall que lo esperaba expectante.

-Hay al meno de ellos….-susurro lo mas que pudo –estamos rodeados, necesitamos encontrar una forma de salir de aquí y rápido.

-Necesitamos una distracción –salto Kendall, preocupado.

-Entonces seré yo –dijo decidido –yo los distraigo mientras tu sales de aquí, nos veremos en la entrada del bosque en 30 minutos.

-Pero…-antes de objetar Ken ya había salido a descubierto.

-¡Hey, ¿me quieren? Pues vengan por mi! –grito avisando a los sujetos no muy lejos de él.

Logro llamar su atención con éxito pues salió corriendo al lado contrario a donde estaba escondido Kendall permitiendo que este pudiera escapar. El rubio espero un poco mas antes de salir de su escondite, con cautela y con la mano en su espada exploro el perímetro asegurándose que ya no hubiera nadie.

Al asegurar de ser la única alma por allí, soltó el aire contenido desde el principio y se planteo seguir el plan de Ken: salir de allí e ir a la entrada del bosque para encontrase con él. Fácil, demasiado fácil.

_"No te irás…"_

Una voz resonó en el lugar advirtiéndole del peligro, desvaino su espada y miro a todos lados a la defensiva pero no encontraba a nadie más que el. La piel se le erizo al sentir una ráfaga de viento helado a sus espaldas. Estaba petrificado del miedo pero igualmente se dio vuelta con lentitud hacia un pasillo donde solo había oscuridad.

_-Vamos Kendall, debes ser fuerte por James…-_se alentaba a sí mismo, acercándose paso a paso hacia allí.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron en ese segundo, lo atribuía a la adrenalina que ahora corría por sus venas dándole un aviso del inminente peligro no muy lejos de él. Podía olerlo en el aire, al igual…muerte, sentía ese apestoso y podrido olor a ciénaga, el mismo que los demonios expelían cuando se los encontró hace un rato flotando desde ese holló.

No lo soportaba en absoluto pero igual debía averiguar que había allí, algo le llamaba fuertemente su atención y luego se arrepintió de la misma.

Pasos se acercaron desde la sombras materializándose primero en pies, luego en unas largas piernas cubiertas por pantalones oscuros, un torso torneado cuidadosamente de tez blanca como la nieve y brazos tonificados que envidiarían hasta el más devoto gimnasta. Esa corpulenta figura de cabello oscuro y largo le sonrió de lado dejando al descubierto unos caninas ligeramente más largos que los de una persona normal pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el par de cuernos que se retorcían hacia tras saliendo desde sus sienes y sus ojos brillaban de un amarillo impotente, como el oro brillando bajo el sol.

-Demonio, ya estoy harto de ustedes –siseo Kendall.

-Asi que tu eres el famoso Kendall Knight…-hablo con voz grave el sujeto frente al rubio, torciendo su boca en una sonrisa aun más aterradora –el pobre amante que anda en busca de su novio en compañía de…una "sombra".

Dijo esta última palabra enigmáticamente con repudio.

-Veamos si Morgiana tenía razón….-

En un movimiento rápido levanto tu mano torciéndola y Kendall fue levantado en el aire como si fuera pluma por algo invisible, sus brazos extendido a los costados hizo que dejara caer su espada mientras sus piernas pataleaban por la falta de aire en sus pulmones debido a una opresión en su garganta. El demonio soltó un gorgoteo a modo de burla por el sufrimiento en el rostro del rubio que ahora estaba más pálido que nunca.

-…Eres tan manipulable como un muñeco –dicho esto bajo despacio su mano pero Kendall seguía en el aire luchando por liberarse.

A cada segundo su visión se iba perdiendo al igual que la claridad de su alrededor, necesitaba aire ahora o perdería la conciencia sin mencionar que podría morir; no podía hacerlo ahora. El hombre camino alrededor suyo o una sombra que se bamboleaba de acá para allá le daba a entender eso, cerró los ojos por un momento intentando mover sus brazos pero era inútil, no respondían a las órdenes de su cerebro, las sentía como clavadas a algo por el entumecimiento que comenzaba a desarrollar en ellas. Antes de darse cuenta ya había perdido la sensibilidad como así en el resto de su cuerpo….todo daba vueltas a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, la cabeza le pesaba, sus oídos zumbaban ahogando una risa que era la música de fondo de su recaída en la oscuridad dentro su subconsciente, al mundo de sus pesadillas. A la nada.

No sentía nada. Ni su corazón, ni a las voces. Muerto, pensaba que estaba muerto.

_¿Tantas veces moriste y aun no te das cuenta de la realidad?_

_-Dime ¿Cuál?_

_"La realidad que intentas ignorar, esa misma que estas creando al creer que puedes hacer algo cuando todo estuvo claramente escrito de otra manera, por otra mano que fue la misma que la borro y la cambio en su punto más alto. Debes ver más allá de tu perspectiva porque hay otro que la vive de manera muy distinta. Así salvaras a James y a ti mismo…"_

_-Comprendo, ¿entonces, ahora despierto?_

-¡Si vive, bien y si no, los asesino a todos!

Abrió los ojos al oír esto. Se sorprendió de ver que todo estaba dado vuelta, luego noto algo que golpeaba su cabeza, la levanto y vio a una de esas cosas que lo perseguían antes cargándolo sobre sus hombros y era su espalda lo que lo golpeaba. Se sintió mareado al principio por el movimiento, dejo caer su cabeza dejándose llevar por el movimiento que lo adormecía. Pero antes de cerrar sus ojos observo a su lado a Ken en la misma posición siendo llevado por otra mole y este si iba inconsciente con sangre cayendo por su frente.

La preocupación de saber si Ken estaba vivo o no lo invadió pero luego lo pensó al recordar su situación y que no le era conveniente si quería salir vivo. De mala gana fingió estar dormido, aguardando por su momento.

Con la desventaja de la oscuridad utilizo el resto de sus sentidos para poder darse una idea de hacia dónde estaban dirigiéndose. El movimiento, el sonido, los murmullos…nada era de ayuda, solo podía pensar en Ken y su integridad de si estaba o no muerto. Sacudió la cabeza alejando ese pensamiento, el no podía morir, Kendall no lo permitiría.

De repente su sentido del equilibrio le advirtió de que estaban al parecer subiendo las escaleras por los movimientos y pisadas que oía, a continuación un golpe sordo lo sobresalto. Abrió apenas los ojos y vio que estaban en un viejo castillo y si, estaban subiendo las escaleras y el golpe que había oído era de Ken cayendo al suelo como peso muerto rodeado de 5 moles, todas tenían cadenas pesadas colgando de sus muñecas. Algunas tenían grilletes con las que aprisionaron los tobillos del rubio y se lo llevaron arrastrando a otra sala.

-¡Ken! –grito Kendall sin poder aguantar la impotencia.

Su captor lo bajo de un movimiento demasiado rápido para sus reflejos atrapándolo contra la pared donde su gran mano se cerró en el cuello de Kendall, una vez más esa sensación de ahogo que experimento antes lo revivía ahora con un rostro vendado y lleno de cicatriz más cerca de su percepción.

-S-suel…-sueltame…-intento articular debido a tanta presión en sus cuerdas vocales.

La boca de la mole se movía pero ninguna palabra en concreto se formo, solo silabas extrañas como voces tras una pared. Kendall estaba asustado no solo por el sino también por lo que le harían a Ken. Luego recordó a su espada pero también recordó como la había perdido, se maldijo internamente.

Sin darse cuenta por estar retorciéndose de dolor la figura delante de él levanto su otra mano que resplandecía como el carbón al fuego para después golpearlo en el pecho, grito del dolor por su piel quemándose y de su carne siendo calcinada que ahora recorría su pecho y el resto de su cuerpo. Quemaba como el diablo, era demasiado calor y sofocación para que una persona la soportara.

Para su alivio el demonio lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo para que se retorciera libremente.

-Para ser un mortal, eres resistente…-Kendall abrió los ojos y levanto la mirada, el mismo demonio que lo atrapo lo observaba atentamente desde arriba -…veremos si tu "sombra" nos demuestra lo mismo…


	10. Prueba de Fuego (1 Parte)

**Woolas!~**

**Bien volvi y disculpenme por no actualizar antes, por alguna razon este capitulo me costo e igual no salio como lo esperaba porque ademas era mas largo...otra cosa que salio mal...**

**En fin, espero que lo disfruten y prometo actualizar en poco dias :D!**

**Advertencia: Big Time Rush no me pertenece al igual que todos los personajes de la serie, excepto Ken y Morgiana, ellos si me pertenecen xD! Nada de esto lo hago con fines de lucro... ;_;**

* * *

POV Kendall

_-Para ser un mortal, eres resistente…veremos si tu "sombra" nos demuestra lo mismo…-_

Fue lo último que me dijo el demonio que me capturo, antes de ordenar a sus "sirvientes" que me llevaran a una gran sala circular y me encadenaron al suelo permitiéndome poder retorcerme del dolor por la quemadura en mi pecho. Me deshice de mi camisa o lo que quedaba de ella y no paso mucho tiempo hasta que el frio amortiguo mi carne calcinada relajándome por el resto del tiempo que pase allí. Tal vez solo fueron minutos u horas, no lo sé solo sé que debía salir de allí rápido y encontrar a Ken.

Necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

Recordé cuando se lo llevaron, el aun estaba inconsciente, sin su espada, a merced de esos demonios luego de haber arriesgado su vida para que yo escapara y al final solo lo arruine. Soy un gran imbécil, ¿Cómo se supone que salvare a James si no pude proteger a Ken?

Grandes y largos pasos lograron sacarme de mis pensamientos, era otra vez ese demonio que ahora venía con las manos en su espalda y cierta suficiencia en su rostro, me pregunto qué me hará cuando de su espalda descubre mi espada y le levanto contra la luz de las antorchas. Lo mire con odio pues era lo único que obtendría de mí en esos momentos.

-Bella espada, una verdadera obra de arte…que está en manos de un inexperto –dijo sin prestarme atención, más bien se decía para sí mismo –es un sacrilegio que la tengas.

-Curioso, un demonio que dice la palabra "sacrilegio" ¿acaso los demonios conocen sobre el humor negro? –no dude en decir eso, estaba enfadado y necesitaba descargarme y este tipo era el más indicado al ver su mirada inexpresiva sobre mí.

-Te crees gracioso, eh –levanto una ceja aparentemente enfadado, de un movimiento rápido tenía el filo de la espada en mi cuello, rozando peligrosamente en mi yugular –y es cierto, los demonios amamos el humor negro, sobre todo el sádico.

Presiono ligeramente causando un corte dejando que un poco de sangre brotara, demonios ese corte ardía no se por qué. Cerré los ojos conteniendo la expresión de dolor en mi rostro, el rio socarronamente y alejo la espada de mi cuello, respire aliviado hasta que el chasqueo los dedos para momentos después el techo sobre mi cabeza se abriera y algo bajara colgando con cadenas. El corazón se me detuvo al ver a Ken colgando de cabeza totalmente inconsciente.

Intente zafarme de las cadenas pero me fue inútil, eran fuertes contra mi fuerza humana, era un idiota al pensar que podría contra ese poder sobrenatural con el que me mantenían cautivo.

-Jamás podrás librarte de esas cadenas –el demonio me dijo al verme lidiando con ellas –es inútil, están forjadas con sangre de los más poderoso demonios del Inframundo.

Sentí repulsión al saber eso pero lo olvide rápido al notar que Ken tenía una gran herida en su sien izquierda. Debía liberarme y rápido, mi corazón ya no soportaba la angustia de verlo allí colgado desangrándose hasta morir…

-¿Te preocupa que tu "amiguito" muera? –dijo el demonio con un tono de burla en su voz, soltó una carcajada acercándose a Ken y luego me miro –acéptalo Kendall, es una sombra…ni siquiera esta vivo…

Quería gritarle que se callara porque no era… ¿cierto? Recordé nuestra discusión de antes sobre lo mismo y no lo había vuelto a pensarlo más detalladamente, la verdad no se qué pensar. Puede que Ken sea solo mi sombra pero no puedo evitar pensar que es más que eso…algo mucho más profundo que algo creado con mis más oscuros pensamientos…por eso necesitaba tenerlo una vez conmigo.

-Ya veo…sientes cosas por el ¿no es así? –inquirió el demonio –por eso no avanzas en tu búsqueda, Kendall Knight, porque comienzas a sentir cosas por esa sombra y lo sabes pero temes admitirlo, ¿quieres saber porque? Porque te sientes culpable y mas que responsable por la pérdida de James e intentas enmendar ese error –se acerco a mi hablando con pasión y gesticulando con las manos, luego me tomo de la barbilla con fuerza para que lo viera a sus ojos dorados –se lo prometiste a su madre, a tus amigos y tu familia que traerías a James de vuelta, solo que ahora ya no estás tan seguro de eso…

-¡Mentira! –Grite ya exhausto de que me dijeran que dudaba sobre mis sentimientos por James –todo es mentira, amo a James más que a nada en este mundo y si prometí que lo traería de vuelta, voy a cumplir mi promesa.

Mis dientes se cerraron con fuerza dentro de mi boca al terminar de hablar aun que aun seguía el coraje estancado en mi garganta, ansioso de salir.

-Y dime, dentro de tus planes, ¿Dónde entra tu amigo?

Se alejo de mi dejándome paso a ver Ken que ahora estaba despierto, algo confundido por su mirada, escuchando la conversación. Sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

Fin POV Kendall

Ambos mantuvieron el contacto visual un largo rato intentado decirse tantas cosas que con las palabras no podían hacerlo o no alcanzaban las suficientes para describir que sentían. Nadie en su alrededor existía para ellos, estaban en su propio mundo, aislado del exterior, aislado de los problemas y trabas. Solo Kendall y Ken, ni siquiera James formaba parte en ese momento.

_"…Debes ser más egoísta si quieres salir vivo de aquí…"_

Esas fueron las palabras de Ken que lo tenían confundido hasta ahora, ¿ser egoísta con qué? ¿Con James, con él, con Morgiana?, ¡¿por dios santo con quien?!

Miro profundamente los ojos oscuros de su compañero, le intentaban decir algo pero no lograba comprender que era…antes de darse cuenta Kendall estaba dejando caer unas lagrimas por la rabia e impotencia de estar encadenado sin poder para hacer algo.

Esos mismos sentimientos fueron su clave para comprender esa enigmática frase de Ken.

No era alguien en especifico: debía ser egoísta con el mundo entero, el debía convertirse en una persona egoísta que solo piensa para sí.

Necesitaba serlo para su supervivencia, a costa de la de Ken. No…no podía hacerlo, no lo dejaría solo…

-Hazlo…-dijo Ken en un hilo de voz.

Kendall sacudió la cabeza, negándose a hacerlo. Ken volvió a suplicarle con la mirada definitivamente logrando romper el corazón del rubio un poco más.

POV Kendall

Me suplicaba que lo hiciera pero yo no podía acceder tan fácilmente. No tengo la frialdad para negarme que el no es importante para mí porque lo era de una forma que no puedo describir con palabras, y si puede que haya estado conmigo por poco tiempo pero siento que lo conozco de hace años, prácticamente toda mi vida y me siento bien con eso.

POV Ken

¡Maldita sea Kendall, no me lo hagas más difícil! No puedo verte de esa manera: encadenado, sangrando, con esas lagrimas en los ojos por mi culpa, te mereces algo mejor…y es James pero por favor, te lo suplico, debes hacerme a un lado para llegar hasta él, para salir con vida de aquí con él a tu lado.

Hazlo Kenny; solo miente esta vez, hazlo por mí…hazlo por lo que tuvimos y Howard logro destruir con sus caprichos. Hazlo por nuestro pasado alterado y nuestro futuro que no pudo ser…

POV Normal

-Dime Kendall, dentro de tu plan, ¿Dónde entra tu amigo? –volvió a preguntar el demonio con insistencia.

La sala fue tomada por un silencio sepulcral que acompañaban las últimas lágrimas que caían de los ojos verdes de Kendall quien se armo de valor para decir una de las más grandes mentiras de su vida y que lo torturaría de ahora en más.

-No lo está –respondió sin emoción y con la mirada pérdida en el vacio –él no existe porque solo es un reflejo de mi parte oscura…y no lo quiero…solo quiero a James…-bajo la cabeza mortificado.

Su voz se quebró en a ultima parte porque todo era mentira, no había otra cosa en el mundo que no quisiera más que a James pero Ken también era importante y le partía el alma tener que decirle delante suyo. Se sentía la persona más miserable del mundo al traicionar a su amigo de esa forma pero lo que el ignoraba es que en la cara del chico de negro una sonrisa se formaba de oreja a oreja.

El demonio captor noto la expresión pero no le dio importancia después de todo lo "mataría" siguiendo las órdenes de Morgiana.

-Bien –resoplo el Demonio caminando hacia Ken y apuntar a su cuello con la espada –ahora podemos deshacernos de él.

Con esta frase levanto la espada a lo alto antes de dar el último golpe, Kendall levanto la cabeza, aterrado, por lo siguiente que ocurriría, cerró los ojos pidiéndole perdón en su mente a Ken. El simplemente no tenía el poder para detenerlo y salvarlo, era un cobarde, la peor basura del Inframundo al no poder salvar a su amigo…

_"NO. Debo salvar a Ken, no lo dejare morir, es mi amigo, mi compañero y no me importa lo que estos malditos demonios me digan: El es __importante__ para mi tal como lo es__ James__"_

Ese deseo ardía con fuerza dentro de su pecho, la realización de que Ken formaba parte de si como algo bueno lo completaba de una manera indescriptible, ahora ya no dudaba de nada ni de nadie.

De repente noto algo extraño, nadie se movía como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado de la nada, era extraño ver las dos figuras delante de él sin mover un musculo ni siquiera pestañear. Pero luego observo más detenidamente todo; no era que el tiempo se había congelado solo pasaba más lentamente de lo que debería, la forma en que la espada caería sobre Ken era desconcertante porque sabía que pasaría pero a la velocidad que ahora avanzaba le daba a entender que no terminaba nunca de llegar, era casi una tortura.

Debía detenerla, aborrecía esa espada y el destino que marcaria si completaba su camino. La rabia burbujeaba en su pecho como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción y las manos en su espalda temblaban ansiosas de golpear a ese demonio frente a Kendall.

-¡ALTO!

Milésimas de segundos después el demonio ardía de pies a cabeza en llamas, gritando con toda la potencia de sus pulmones del dolor, dejo caer la espalda dando pasos atrás alejándose de Ken que solo sonreía en su interior. Su plan había salido a la perfección. En tanto Kendall no entendía que sucedía, solo estaba inmóvil observando cómo su captor ahora en el suelo retorciéndose como lombriz pero el sonido del metal golpeando el suelo lo saco de su trance, pudo sentir un alivio en sus muñecas y se sorprendió al ver las cadenas que lo mantenían apresado se habían derretido y ahora ardían al rojo vivo. Miro sus brazos.

-¿Qué demonios…? –dijo sorprendido al ver sus brazos cubiertos en llamas pero no le provocaban daño, las levanto para observarlas perplejo tan sorprendente acto, no tenia palabras para explicar cómo podía suceder.

-¡Kendall! –Ken grito sacándolo de sus pensamientos -¡úsalas para desatarme!

Pestañeo confundido bajando la vista a sus brazos y luego a Ken. Tardo un poco en reacción y sin dudarlo se levanto corriendo hacia el rubio en su ayuda. Titubeo un poco antes de poner sus manos en las cadenas logrando lo mismo que con la suyas, derretirlas permitiendo a Ken liberarse cayendo al suelo con pesadez. Intento ayudar y para su sorpresa las llamas habían desaparecido, dejándole paso a auxiliarlo, lo levanto cuidadosamente al tiempo que miraba por el rabillo del ojo al demonio que ahora se levantaba tambaleando aun envuelto en llamas.

-El efecto está pasando…-comento con gravedad Ken.

-¿Cuál efecto? –pregunto Kendall, alarmado.

-De las llamas, las que creaste, mira…-señalo con la cabeza a su enemigo.

Kendall miro con terror como se acercaba con paso firme a ellos, su piel estaba machacada dejando ver la carne viva inclusive hasta el hueso pero a cada paso iba regenerándose a velocidad monstruosa. La expresión en su rostro en el proceso era de la de un psicópata, sus ojos reflejaban ansias de sangre, la sangre de ambos en sus manos. Torcio el cuello provocando sus huesos crujir cuando el ultimo trozo de piel se reconstruía. Los dos rubios estaban inmóviles y exhaustos.

-Buen truco, mortal…-siseo el demonio de forma amenazante antes de pasar su lengua por sus labios –pero eso no te servirá de nuevo, voy a matarlos a ambos…poco a poco.

-Mucha charla y poca acción –rio burlonamente el rubio de negro, Kendall le dirigió una mirada asustada por que realmente no estaban en condiciones de hacer chistes en esos momentos -¿Cuándo te pondrás a hablar en serio? Demonio de cuarta…

-¡Ken! –mascullo Kendall entre dientes.

-Déjame arreglar esto…-murmuro el otro con una sonrisa en su rostro, se volvió hacia el demonio -¡Hagamos un trato, si tú me derrotas podrás matarme a Kendall y a mi…!

_"¿¡QUE?!" _pensaba horrorizado el rubio clavando su mirada sobre la expresión de total confianza de Ken, luego volvió la vista al demonio que se veía inexpresivo por unos momentos oyendo atentamente.

-¡Pero si yo te gano, me darás tu ejercito! –cada palabra que salía de su boca era una clara señal de una hostil amenaza y a Kendall estaba a punto de darle un paro cardiaco por el descaro total de su compañero por que definitivamente esto no estaba dentro de sus planes.

_-¡Dios Santo Ken! ¡Mi plan era liberarte y poder salir con vida no que nos hicieras que nos maten a ambos, cabeza de zoquete! –_reprendía a su amigo mentalmente con deseos de escapar de allí a como dé lugar.

Realmente tenía ganas de golpear a Ken en la nuca por descabellada idea y con más razón al ver como se extendía una sonrisa torcida en el rostro de su captor y amenazante demonio al tiempo que reia con malicia.

-¡ACEPTO! –bramo con voz potente.


	11. Prueba de Fuego (Parte II)

**¡LLEGO POR QUIEN LLORABAN! (?) En fin U_U al fin aparecí con un nuevo capitulo en el cual me sigo preguntando "porque demonios?", les dejare a ustedes que se den cuenta por si mismas xD, sin mas disfrútenlo!**

**ESPACIO DE COMUNICACIÓN A TODO EL PUBLICO: Ni a mi ni a nadie, excepto Nickelodeon, nos pertenece Big Time Rush, gracias.**

* * *

-¡Demonios… - corto el brazo de un demonio, se volteo para bloquear el ataque del de atrás -sigo creyendo… -resistió con su espada antes de repelerlo y cortarle la cabeza y continuar con el resto -…que estas demente!

Hablaba consigo mismo mientras luchaba con la docena de demonios que ahora lo rodeaba y deseaban arrancarle los miembros uno por uno, lo único que tenía como defensa era su espada que momentos atrás la tenía el demonio Mayor quien entablaba una lucha con Ken detrás de ese gran hoyo que provocaron en la pared de piedra. Kendall se quedo mirando al orificio unos breves momentos hasta que recordó que estaba en medio de una pelea.

Aun le costaba creer a como habían llegado hasta este punto pero desgraciadamente lo recordó al momento que 3 moles se acercaron a él al mismo tiempo, la única reacción que tuvo fue lanzarse al suelo y rodar por entre sus piernas y entonces cortarles las piernas dejándolos sin poder moverse, solo gemían agonizantes tratando de arrastrarse hacia Kendall.

No lejos de allí, dentro del mismo castillo ahora, Ken luchaba codo a codo con el demonio Mayor en una habitación el doble de mayor a la que estaban antes pero se hallaba destruida con pilares caídos, lo que parecían cuadros y muebles regados por allí, obstáculos que le dificultaban su movilidad y al final de la misma un gran espejo de 3 metros de altura pulcramente limpio. De solo verlo le ponía los pelos de punta.

-¡Concéntrate sombra! –el grito del demonio le hizo reacción y bloqueo el brazo-espada del mismo con su espada –veo que viste mi espejo, eh, pues me alegro porque ese es tu boleto de vuelta a las profundidades de la mente de ese chico…

Por eso no le fiaba mucho, pues de la misma manera que vino esa sería la misma forma en que desaparecería dejando a Kendall solo y a merced de ese mundo traicionera. No lo permitiría, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para evitarlo.

-Eso jamás…-hablo ken con las voz ahogada debido a su mandíbula chocando contra si -…aun tengo que proteger el corazón de Kendall.

Dijo cada palabra serio pero un segundo después la sangre l hervía debido a la sonora carcajada que su enemigo soltaba rebotando en la piedra y propagando su sonido por todo el recinto. Invadido por la risa retrocedió unos pasos bajando la cabeza al tiempo que apoyaba sus ambas manos, la otra se transformo de nuevo, en sus rodillas e intentaba recuperar el aire mezclado con risas, mas furia creció dentro de Ken.

-¡Definitivamente…eres una sombra muy estúpida! –Gritaba insulsamente en su cara, con los ojos desorbitados, realmente estaba cayendo en la locura -Te juro que te matare y luego a tu amigo y usare sus almas para atormentarlos por el resto de sus vidas pero claro lo recordé ¡TU NO ESTAS VIVO; KENDALL TE LO DIJO UNA VEZ; TU NO EXISTES PARA EL!

Nada. Ken no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la cruel realidad de sus palabras. Kendall lo dijo una vez : _Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que estés "vivo"; _quería decirse que no era cierto pero para que negarse. La realidad siempre te golpeara con lo que más te duele y este golpe realmente lo hería desde lo más profundo de su ser. Ahora dolía aun mas al darse cuenta que no tenía un "alma" que solo era los sentimientos de alguien más…o eso quería creer.

De inmediato una mezcla de odio, furia e impotencia lo invadió tomando su espada y lanzándose hacia el demonio con un grito tratando de dar un golpe mortífero pero este le gano en reflejos transformando su brazo de nuevo en un arma, desvió el ataque y se defendió sin esfuerzo de cada ataque torpe por parte de Ken. Solo atacaba a diestra y siniestra sin pensar, necesitaba descargarse porque no le hacía bien y antes de darse cuenta estaba llorando con cada ataque.

Otra cosa que noto tarde fue que estaba de espaldas muy cerca del espejo, se sentía acorralado. El demonio se acerco lentamente inspeccionando la expresión del chico, sonrió un poco.

-No te dejare ganar –advirtió el rubio, las manos le temblaban por alguna extraña razón.

-Eres patético, sábelo.

-No tanto como tu…-contraataco Ken pero luego se arrepintió pues ahora su cuerpo entero temblaba, mas lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

-¿Y me lo dice la sombra que llora por su pronta muerte?

No podía discutir ante eso sin exponer otro detalle que definitivamente echaría todo a perder. Aun no era el momento indicado, tal vez en el futuro o cavia también la posibilidad de no tener que hacerlo, mejor para Ken. Pero volviendo al presente la última lagrima caía para dejar una mirada decidida y firme en sus ojos, se planto frente al demonio en una posición de ataque, el demonio le miro con curiosidad a su próximo movimiento que no tardo en llegar.

Se lanzo sin dudar a atacar al demonio que no tardo en responder con rápidos y precisos bloqueos y fintas. Mantuvieron fieramente la pelea donde solo se oía el sonido de metales chocando y deslizándose soltando chirridos molestos para el oído común pero no era problema para ellos, estaban demasiado concentrados en acabar a su enemigo y dar el golpe final. Lamentablemente ambos tenían buen nivel de lucha y estaba dificultándose este último paso.

Cada paso los acercaba a la zona de los espejos, para desgracia de Ken que sin darse cuenta piso una piedra haciéndole fallar una estocada, el demonio aprovecho ese segundo de error y cerro su mano libre en el cuello del rubio, asfixiándolo poco a poco.

-El que pestañea pierda, sombra –rio ronco el demonio, Ken golpeaba el brazo del demonio para ver si lo liberaba pero era inútil, se estaba quedando sin aire.

Y para empeorarlo dejo de sentir la seguridad del piso en sus pies, lo habían levantado sobre el suelo con ahora el peso de su cuerpo ahogándolo aun mas. Su enemigo camino y lanzándolo con fuerza contra el espejo sin soltarlo, el rubio soltó un grito de dolor ante el impacto y vio con furia a su captor.

-¿Asustado? Pues deberías porque de ahora en mas volverás a donde perteneces, a las sombras…

Sin previo aviso algo punzante atravesó el pecho de Ken, se quedo inmóvil unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada al lugar donde provenía el dolor. La espada-brazo de ese demonio atravesaba su pecho, más precisamente su corazón, la sangre brotaba desperezada mente al igual que la sonrisa de satisfacción en el perpetrador que esperaba alguna acción.

No sucedió, entonces la expresión en su rostro se desvaneció en un segundo mientras que la de Ken era todo lo contrario, una mueca de victoria la dibujaba. El demonio no podía creerlo al ver la supuesta sangre que brotaba del pecho del chico que se convertía en polvo, levanto la cabeza hacia el, estupefacto al llegar a una conclusión del porque el espejo no lo absorbía, como se supone que debía ser.

-Tú no eres una sombra…-fue lo único que dijo a través del silencio y sus dudas.

-Es cierto, soy algo mucho peor…para ti. Y Kendall no tiene por que enterarse de eso.

Su espalda choco duramente contra la pared soltando una maldición por lo bajo, se veía rodeado de demonios y estaba exhausto por la batalla sumándole al hecho de que había perdido una buena cantidad de sangre entre sus heridas y el corte en su cuello. La visión le estaba fallando y no pasaría mucho hasta que cayera inconsciente. Estaba en graves problemas.

-Mierda, debo salir de aquí…-se dijo a si mismo aferrando las manos a su espada aguardando a la reacción de ataque por parte de los demonios.

Los segundos de espera fueron una tortura de siglos y siglos para Kendall que seguía en posición defensiva aguardando al tiempo que los nervios lo comían por dentro y se multiplicaron a millones al verlos acercarse aun mas, ya podía verse pronto a colapsar por tanta exaltación emocional.

Sin embargo uno de los demonios se detuvo seguido del resto, extrañando a Kendall que solo podía observar inmóvil como ahora dejaban caer una rodilla al suelo, casi parecía una reverencia a ojos del rubio quien ahora estaba mas confundido.

-No tienes que agradecerme –Kendall se volteo hacia Ken que hablaba con falta de aire, apareció atreves del agujero causada a consecuencia de su pelea con el demonio mayor, con algo en sus manos.

-P-pero…-gesticulaba el otro chico erráticamente –como…

-¿Esto responde a tu pregunta? –levanto el bulto que traía consigo y el rostro de Kendall se contrajo en horror al ver la cabeza decapitada de su captor –gane la apuesta.

Ken se acerco con una ahora radiante sonrisa en su rostro para disgusto de su compañero que seguía en shock, lo golpeo en el hombre para llamar su atención.

-No me digas que te pusiste así por ver una simple cabeza decapitada –dijo Ken en tono molesto para el rubio de ojos verdes.

-¡Es la cabeza de un demonio decapitada! –Kendall la señalo escandalizado recibiendo como respuesta a Ken volteando los ojos -¡además por que todos estos pararon!

Señalo a los demonios delante de él que seguía en posición de reverencia. Ken respiro hondo mientras contaba mentalmente hasta 10.

-Gane la apuesta con este tipo, ¿recuerdas? –Kendall lo miro confundido –si yo ganaba, me quedaba con su ejército.

El silencio se hizo presente unos momentos.

-¡ACASO ESTABAS LOCO! –grito Kendall recordando todo de golpe, el enojo y furia volvio de repente e inconscientemente golpeo a su amigo en el brazo, Ken gimió del dolor -¡no me mires así, te lo mereces y más!

-¡Pero salve nuestros pellejos! –puntualizo su amigo.

-¡Pudiste haber muerto!

-¡Deja de ser tan…!

No tuvo tiempo de reprochar pues los brazos de Kendall rodeaban su cuello en un estrecho abrazo. Le tomo segundos caer en cuenta del gesto para luego corresponderlo con dulzura.

-Eres un idiota….no puedo perderte Ken…no me imagino…-decia entre sollozos Kendall.

-Ya no tienes de que preocuparte, estoy justo aquí Kenny…no me vas a perder –sonó ken con serenidad, consolando al rubio que lloraba en el hueco de su cuello –por cierto… -se separo del abrazo –esto es para ti.

Deposito la cabeza en manos de Kendall que la miro con horror antes de levantar la mirada a Ken que no contenía la risa de su expresión.

-¡No la quiero!

-Pues lo tendrás que hacer, después de todo –paso su brazo por el hombro del rubio horrorizado –su ejército ahora te pertenece.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Amo…-hablo de repente uno de los demonios, con respeto –aguardamos sus nuevas órdenes.

Definitivamente iba más allá de la poca cordura que conservaba Kendall. Un segundo más tarde la oscuridad lo trago. Había caído inconsciente.

…._¿Kendall?_

-Cabeza…-gimió adolorido intentando abrir los ojos pero se topo con una sombra borrosa delante de el -¿Qué demonios…?

_¿Kendall, estas bien, bebe?_

Esa voz. Abrió los ojos y vio a James mirándolo fijamente y con preocupación. Esto no era real, se dijo, no, no lo era…pestañeo varias veces, su visión volvió a ser borrosa.

-_¿Kendall? Vamos despierta me tienes preocupado, amigo…_

Esta vez abrió los ojos lentamente y se sintió aliviado de ver a Ken. Intento incorporarse sobre sus codos pero un dolor en la cabeza lo hizo tirarse de nuevo a la suave y confortable cama…¡espera! ¿Una cama? Se levanto asustado al sentir la tela bajo su cuerpo sobresaltando a su acompañante que solo se rio.

-Ya veo que estas mejor –observo este aun divertido, sentado a su lado.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto confundido Kendall analizando la habitación en la que estaba. Era grande, muy grande, al parecer seguían en el castillo por las altas paredes de piedra, las banderas que colgaban de las mismas, el tapete de intrincados diseños en el medio de la habitación y la gran cama en la que estaba.

-Estas en el departamento….nah, mentira, seguimos en el castillo, TU castillo.

-¿Mi castillo? –arqueo una ceja hacia este, el asintió –dios…- se paso una mano entre su cabello –no entiendo…

-Pues básicamente…-

Pero un alboroto los distrajo de su conversación, una gran ráfaga de viento sacudio la habitación mientras un humo espeso negro apareció flotando en el aire congregándose en un punto en especifico, ambos miraron preocupados la escena. Lentamente ese humo formo una figura humana que al final tomo la imagen de alguien que conocían muy bien. Morgiana.

-Llego el pájaro de mal agüero…-suspiro Ken sin disimular su fastidio. Morgiana le dirigió una mirada arrolladora pero este la ignoro no como Kendall que aun estaba aturdido.

-Sí, si claro como si a mí me emocionara ver sus estúpidas caras, mortales –sonó agresiva la mujer caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación, irritada -¡es imposible que hayan….que hayan podido!

-¿Superar tu prueba? –añadió Kendall.

-¡Exacto! ¡Eso es lo peor de todo, ustedes la pasaron! –ambos rubios intercambiaron sonrisas al ver la actitud de histeria en la demonio –pero déjenme decirles algo, la próxima no será tan fácil, te voy a destruir Kendall Knight y a tu sombra…tanto tu alma como la de James serán mías.

-Parloteas mucho ¿lo sabías? –dijo Ken.

La sonrisa de burla en su rostro irrito aun mas al demonio que solo carraspeo dándose la vuelta y llevándose las manos al entrecejo tratando de controlar su ira. Por detrás Kendall solo sonreía divertido por la actitud despreocupada de Ken ante la situación y reafirmaba su opinión sobre él. Realmente lo necesitaba a su lado si quería salir de allí con James. Pero al pensar esto se dio cuenta de que al final de su viaje se tendría que separar del joven y eso lo entristecía, sin embargo sacudió esos pensamientos fuera de su cabeza pues por ahora disfrutaría de Ken lo mas que pudiera.

Morgiana inhalaba y exhalaba bastante fuerte dando señal de que realmente se estaba controlando. Casi un minuto después se volvió hacia los chicos, con una expresión inerte en su rostro.

-Esta vez tu ganas Knight, pero te lo vuelvo a advertir, vas a caer…los dos caerán –miro a Ken y luego a Kendall –y ese día lamentaras no haber aceptado mi propuesta. Hasta eso, disfruta tu mugroso castillo y tu "ejercito", veamos cuanto te dura.

Sus ojos ardían en odio mientras hablaba llegando realmente atemorizar a ambos chicos pero por suerte no duro mucho porque con un grito de furia la mujer desapareció convirtiéndose en humo negro que se escabullo por cada grieta de la habitación. El silencio sepulcral se adueño de la escena unos momentos y que al final Kendall se sintió más relajado al saber que esa mujer ya se había marchado. Se lanzo a la cama otra vez lanzando un gemido de cansancio, ken solo le sonrió inclinándose sobre el usando sus manos como apoyo a cada lado de las caderas del rubio.

-Un castillo ¿eh? –pensaba Kendall en voz alta contemplando arduamente el techo sobre el -…¿Por qué me diste la cabeza?

-¿La cabeza? Solo es un simbolismo, pero ya lo sabes, el trato establecía que si yo ganaba me quedaría con su castillo y su ejército…pero yo decidí dártelo a ti, lo necesitas más que yo –explicaba amablemente su amigo –después de todo soy una sombra, nadie importante que digamos…

-Para mi si, y mucho –ken quedo sorprendido al oírlo –tengo que confesarte algo; en el momento en que me dijiste que dijera sobre que solo me importaba James, mentí en gran parte porque…eres igual de importante para mí como James lo es.

Sin darse cuenta se apoyo sobre sus codos acercándose al rostro de Ken a unos escasos centímetros de distancia del suyo, ambos se miraban a los ojos de forma intensa, Kendall sentía de nuevo un impulso de querer besarlo pero en algún lado recóndito de su mente una voz le decía que no debía hacerlo sin embargo esa voz quedo ahogada por sus impulsos, nublando sus sentidos y mandando al diablo a su razón.

-¿Puedo besarte?

Pero antes de que Ken respondiera Kendall se lanzo a sus labios con la urgente necesidad de tenerlos entre los suyos pero a la vez era dulce y lento en el que se demostraba cada emoción, cada sentimiento vivido hasta este momento.

Sin embargo todo cambio de un segundo al otro: Kendall se daba cuenta de que ese sentimiento que compartían no era el mismo tipo de amor que el tenia por James, este era muy diferente pero igual de profundo, casi como…un amor fraternal. Junto la entrecejo en medio de su beso que ahora se estaba tornando en algo tosco, intento arreglarlo acercando su mano al cuello de Ken para profundizarlo pero la misma sensación de incomodidad lo detuvo, se alejo abruptamente corto de aire sin abrir los ojos aun.

-Eso fue…-comenzó Ken respirando con agitación.

-Incomodo –completo Kendall y con esa sensación descripta en su rostro, esta vez con los ojos abiertos.

Se miraron entre sí abrumados por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Tal vez así debían haber sido las cosas desde un principio, pensaba Kendall, en parte aliviado al por fin darse cuenta; tarde pero mejor que nunca. Se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama mientras Ken se frotaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza buscando algo para decir en ese momento de tensión.

-Entonces…realmente pasaste la prueba –asintió este, algo nervioso –mejor te dejo descasar…tenemos que continuar pronto.

Sonrió un poco antes de inclinarse y darle un beso a Kendall en la frente relajándolo hasta el punto de querer conciliar el sueño una vez más y ver a esa persona que tanto anhelaba ver. James.


	12. Hierba mala nunca muere

**Finalmente llego el capitulo luego de muchos problemas (que les cuento otro dia ._.) en fin me disculpo por tardarme pero ahora que el capitulo esta, leanlo y disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Levanto el brazo mientras giraba su torso hacia el otro lado dejándolo caer con pereza, sus ojos aun estaban cerrados a la pereza de tener que levantarse de esa suave y confortable cama que luego de varios días de dormir en lugares extraños era como un oasis en el desierto para un viajero. Sus pensamientos volaban al tiempo que sentía un bulto a su lado justo donde su brazo cayó y se sentía cálido, se las ingenio para acercarlo contra su cuerpo y acurrucarse contra este ronroneando como un gato complacido. Sonrió adormilado ante la sensación de bienestar en su cuerpo y mente.

-¿Kendall..? –una voz provino de su "almohada" y sonaba adormilada, el rubio solo la ignoro y se aferro mas a ella –me estas apretando…

Ahora era una voz algo mas estrangulada debido a la opresión en su pecho, realmente tenía ganas de quitarse a Kendall de encima y dormir tranquilo pero al ver su rostro "adorablemente" apretujado en su pecho sumándole a su cabello rubio desordenado y la sonrisa que curvaba sus labios le daba gran culpa de tener que despertarlo.

-Dios…-grazno molesto por la situación, se lanzo de nuevo a la cama dejando que Kendall lo abrazara y continuara durmiendo.

Acerco su mano, que justamente era del lado en que Kendall estaba contra si, y acaricio el cabello de este con suavidad mientras miraba el techo fijamente dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos. Pasaron los minutos en esa posición sin incomodarle porque una vez más el solo pensar en despertarlo lo apenaba, después de todo Kendall se merecía un buen descanso. Sin demonios, ni peleas, sin pesadillas con James…ahora sus pensamientos se volcaron en este último.

¿Dónde estaría James ahora, y si está siendo torturado por Morgiana o simplemente apresado aguardando con el corazón en la boca por Kendall? La única respuesta que se tenía era que tal vez ninguna de esas y simplemente James estuviera inconsciente debido a su propio dolor de haberle roto el corazón a Kendall.

¿Qué como lo sabía? Eso era algo que prefería guardarse para sí mismo, aun faltaba mucho para tener que empezar a atar los cabos sueltos dentro de este gran dilema.

De pronto volvió a la realidad al sentir al somnoliento Kendall removerse contra si, bajo la cabeza y sonrió al ver una vez más su adorable imagen y allí estaba ese sentimiento a culpa aflorando en su pecho…maldita humanidad pensó Ken.

Impulsado a ese pensamiento golpeo el colchón con su puño libre logrando que su amigo diera un respingo asustado por el abrupto movimiento.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto medio despierto apoyándose sobre su codo y tallándose los ojos con su otro brazo.

-Nada solo…vuelve a dormir –se disculpo Ken apenado por despertarlo pero Kendall negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien después de todo no creo que vuelva a conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que realmente lo estaba disfrutando –dijo dándole una sonrisa a su amigo contagiándose el gesto.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A las afueras del castillo, más precisamente en los jardines internos, sitio de vegetación muerte inundado por el sonido de los gemidos de las almas en rondaban por el aire una figura alta vestido de traje negro caminaba pavoneándose con arrogancia haciendo danzar a su bastón con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas en el mango en dirección al castillo. Detrás de sí una hilera de masas agonizantes de demonios, algunos despedazados y otros hechos polvo, gritando su dolor con lo poco que les quedaba de existen antes de seguirle con el mismo destino que los demás, como polvacera negra llevaba por el viento a los más oscuros lados del Inframundo a cumplir con más penas.

Una sonrisa de orgullo iba congelada en su rostro ahora que entraba al salón principal, se detuvo a observarlo detenidamente antes de continuar su camino hacia las escaleras de piedras a lo más alto de la infraestructura, siempre con un porte de grandeza inquebrantable.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ken se sentó en la cama de un salto y Kendall lo miro sorprendido por su reacción, podía ver preocupación en sus ojos que miraban fijamente la puerta aguardando por algo que la traspasara.

-Ken, ¿sucede algo? –dijo el rubio de ojos verdes al notar tenso a su amigo.

-Puedo sentir algo acercándose…-respondió con aspereza sin quitar la mirada de la puerta.

-¿Algo acercándose? Entonces tenemos que…-hizo ademan de levantarse pero Ken lo empujo devolviéndolo a la cama -¿pero qué..?

-Tú te quedas aquí –ordeno levantándose de un tiro y tomando una camiseta negra de una silla junto a la cama, seguido de su espada y salió como tiro al pasillo.

Un par de demonios pasaron delante de él a increíble velocidad chillando escandalizados por algún motivo y Ken confirmo que estaba en lo cierto, algo se acercaba y era poderoso, demasiado poderoso. Había sentido este poder antes…rogaba que no sea lo que el suponía si no estaban realmente en problemas.

Siguió a los mismos demonios que pasaron delante de él bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al salón de espejos topándose con un panorama desolador.

Una decena de miembros desmembrados cubiertos de líquido oscuro dando por sentado que era sangre demoniaca que mezclado con el polvo del resto de los cuerpos era una masa grumosa y asquerosa que además apestaba a más no dar. Ken se llevo una mano a la nariz para disimular el hedor cuando miro a su derecha, no muy lejos de el, una figura alta se miraba cuidadosamente al espejo, la sangre se le congelo al ver con más detenimiento.

La postura, el traje pulcramente limpio, ese cabello oscuro y un ojo verde esmeralda que lo miraba de reojo se lo volvía a confirmar. Esa persona estaba de vuelta en el agujero en que pertenecía pero que por alguna maldita razón era un invitado VIP que podía venir e irse cuantas veces quiera sin ser detenido. El coraje invadió al rubio que aferro con fuerza la espada en su mano y camino decidido hacia el hombre que ahora se acomodaba el cabello vanidosamente sin prestarle atención a Ken.

-Siento una mosca rondar por allí…y es molesta –dijo el hombre casi al borde del aburrimiento dando los últimos retoques a su traje, Ken se acerco por detrás suyo.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue el suelo duro golpeando contra su hombro y el dolor que convino después acompañado de la risa que retumbo en sus oídos. Levanto la mirada al hombre que caminaba hacia el, sin poder moverse, solo le dirigía una mirada cargada de odio a esa figura se inclinaba sobre Ken sin expresar alguna emoción en su rostro y lo analizo en silencio por unos segundos.

Sus ojos verdes estaban vacios de compasión guardaban algo mas...Algo más oscuro y tenebroso al igual que las sombras donde no sabes a donde ir pero sabes que hay algo malo en ellas.

En tanto Kendall se dirigía hacia la sala, invadido por la preocupación de saber que Ken aun no volvía luego de que se fuera abruptamente sin decirle que o quien se acercaba, necesitaba saberlo con sus propios ojos y asi entender al porque la reacción por parte de Ken.

¿Qué era tan malo para que él, que por lo general era muy tranquilo en situaciones así, reaccionara tan bruscamente?

Y lo averiguo rápidamente, para su desgracia. Se detuvo sorprendido al ver un hombre alto sosteniendo del cuello a Ken, veía el sufrimiento en su rostro reflejado por los cortes y la sangre que lo cubría por completo. Ese tipo miro a Kendall con un brillo maligno en sus ojos y luego se volvió a Ken.

-Sabia que tú no eras Kendall –dijo esto soltando al rubio que cayó como una roca al fondo de un lago, sus huesos chocaron bruscamente con el suelo.

Kendall levanto la espada con miedo al verlo ahora acercarse cauteloso hacia él, la adrenalina era bombeada a su sangre con prisa por la anticipación de peligro. Pero aun así no estaba preparado para lo que pasaría ahora.

Lo único que alcanzo a ver fue a este hombre levantar su mano antes de salir impulsado por los aires varios metros atrás cayendo al suelo como Ken, su espada voló lejos de el así que estaba desarmado ante esa figura que ahora estaba delante suyo observándolo desde arriba con omnipotencia.

-Kendall Knight, al fin nos vemos las caras, es un placer –susurro el hombre –ahora veo que James tiene un buen gusto a la hora de elegir novio.

¿James? El conocía a James, lo sabia en su tono de voz, en su mirada de víbora traicionera…lo odiaba por alguna razón al oírlo, ese mismo odio irracional que sentía por…

-¡El es Howard! –oyó a Ken gritarle desde donde estaba, con todas sus fuerzas.

Abrió los ojos sin poder creérselo. El hombre que le arrebato al amor de su vida estaba frente a sus ojos y encima sonreía con tanta confianza y supo lo que debía hacer. Matarlo.

Sin embargo una vez más los reflejos de este ganaron pues cuando cayó en cuenta de su situación tenía el filo de una espada en su cuello, vio con detenimiento y era fina y alargada no como la suya, la analizo más detalladamente y aprecio que esa cuchilla venia del bastón que Howard portaba pues tenía el cartucho en su otra mano.

Se maldijo por no ser tan rápido.

-Oh puedo sentir tu odio hacia mí, es exquisito si me dejas opinar. Sentir el odio, la desesperación, el pánico en la presa antes de descuartizarla es una de los mayores placeres de la vida, oir sus gritos de misericordia mientras le arrebatas su vida…

La excitación brillaba en sus ojos, las palabras salían con frialdad de su boca logrando atemorizar a Kendall, realmente se veía más aterrador que un demonio…parecía la reencarnación del mismísimo Lucifer en persona. Tenía que salir de allí con vida pues realmente estaba asustado por su vida, cada célula de su cuerpo le gritaba que debía salir rápido si no moriría a manos de un monstruo, el mismo que le quito a lo más importante en su vida.

Todo el miedo desapareció de su cuerpo en un segundo al recordar quién era este ser y el odio que sentía recobro el espacio en su ser. Matarlo, deseaba verlo sufriendo y agonizando en ese maldito agujero llamado Inframundo, quería verlo arder entre las llamas suplicando por misericordia, como el recito, mientras su vida se iba consumiendo.

-El único que suplicara por su vida, eres tu…-siseo iracundo Kendall.

Por unos segundos la duda afloro los ojos de Howard pero desapareció cuando estallo de la risa, enfureciendo más a Kendall.

Sin embargo algo mas se apodero del rubio, un sentimiento que hasta ahora solo lo había sentido una vez cuando vio que Ken estaba en peligro excepto que ahora el que estaba peligro era el mismo. Su supervivencia estaba en manos de esta sensación que crecía en su pecho, ardía como el fuego, el mismo que una vez cubrió su piel sin hacerle daño, que lo protegió del peligro. Tal vez este era el momento de volver a utilizarlo.

Sin pensarlo, solo guiado por sus instintos estiro su mano hacia donde estaba tirada su espada y de inmediato esta voló hacía el, encendiéndose en llamas en el camino antes de caer en sus manos que hizo de inmediato sobresaltar a Howard que dio unos pasos atrás dejando el camino libre de Kendall para levantarse.

-¿Qué pasa Howard, un poco de fuego te asusta? –pregunto el rubio recuperando su confianza.

-Po favor, solo eres un niño que pronto se quemara –advirtió Howard un segundo antes de lanzarse en un ataque contra Kendall que lo esquivo.

Comenzaron una danza de ataques, eludidas, bloqueos más que admirable para los ojos de Ken que con esfuerzo se pudo incorporar dejando su cuerpo apoyarse contra las paredes de piedra a observar la batalla entre ambos, estaba preocupado por Kendall a pesar de que su cuerpo se movía con agilidad ante cada ataque como si alguien lo guiara, debía ser realista era casi imposible que él pudiera mantener tanta igualdad contra alguien como Howard Diamond por mucho tiempo.

Y su teoría se confirmo unos segundos después cuando Howard hacia retroceder a Kendall cada vez mas contra la escalera de piedra haciéndolo tropezar, este aprovecho para dar un ataque desde arriba pero el rubio lo detuvo interponiendo su espada en frente, la fuerza de su enemigo era muy superior a la suya alarmándolo hasta el punto de preguntarse cuanto tiempo podría manejarlo por sí mismo. Le dio una rápida mirada a Ken que los observaba y definitivamente no estaba en condiciones para luchar por lo que no le quedaba de otra que hacerlo por suerte. Además este era el momento de retribuirle a su amigo por todas las veces que este se había arriesgado para salvarlo.

-_Gracias por todo hasta ahora, es mi momento de devolvértelo._

Pateo a Howard en el estomago obligándolo a volverse sobre sus pies mientras él se levanto y enterró su espada en el pecho del hombre que abrió los ojos asombrado al igual que Ken que se le congelo el aliento.

Todo quedo sepultado en el silencio, Kendall atino a soltar su arma que seguía enterrada en el cuerpo de su enemigo el cual se tambaleaba hacia atrás con la vista fija en el objeto extraño dentro de su pecho. Las palabras no llegaban a la escena aumentando la tensión de oirá la respiración acelerada de Howard que de vez en cuando soltaba chillidos de terror al verse de esa forma.

Sin embargo uno de esos chillidos se convirtió en risa, tan escalofriante para congelar la tensión del aire y convertirla en miedo, terror que pululaba entre los jóvenes al punto de hacerles sentir lo mismo. Kendall, más preocupado por estado de Ken, corrió hasta este y logro sostenerlo en el último segundo antes de caer al suelo por falta de fuerzas debido a sus heridas.

-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien…gracias –agradeció falto de aire Ken tratando de aferrarse al rubio.

-Eres un idiota, ¿Por qué intentaste enfrentarte a él, solo? –cuestiono Kendall.

-Tenía que hacerlo, el es muy podero…-su rostro se frunció en una expresión de dolor que le impidió continuar.

Que rabia sentía en ese momento, contra Howard por hacerle esto a Ken. Definitivamente esto era más que personal. Howard se había metido con dos de las personas más importantes para él y le enseñaría las consecuencias de ello.

Pero ignoraban que Howard los observaba más que divertido a lo lejos, los chicos lo notaron después al sentir su pesada mirada sobre ellos, la mirada de un monstruo sediento de sangre que observaba a sus presas, lista para atacar.

Para sorpresa de ellos se quito la espada del pecho sin mostrar signos de dolor en su rostro y torció una sonrisa macabra en su rostro lanzando el arma a un lado. Camino hacia los chicos que solo podían aferrarse entre si aguardando lo peor, debido a que ya no tenían fuerzas para seguir luchando pero para su sorpresa el hombre se detuvo en seco a unos 3 metros de ellos como si cambiara de idea. Vacilo por unos segundos, luego una chispa de maldad brillo en sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa macabra se alargo aun mas.

-No los matare, aun, les dejare ese trabajo a Morgiana y sus monos. Yo disfrutare del espectáculo en el mundo real.

-¿Mundo real? –dijo Kendall sorprendido –espera, ¿ósea…?

-¿Acaso no lo sabías? –Howard rio –Gracias a mi último deseo, en el cual ofrecí el alma de James, pude hacer posible mi mayor sueño: el poder de la inmortalidad.

Le tomo unos segundos a Kendall asimilar lo que acababa de oír, estaba paralizado.

¿Inmortalidad? Entonces eso lo hacía…Howard estaba vivo y se encontraba en su mundo, viviendo entre ellos sin saberlo, a costas del alma de su amado James. Su odio hacia él se incremento un millón de veces más. Ese bastardo literalmente se reía en sus caras.

-¿Qué paso Knight, los demonios te comieron la lengua? –el hombre pregunto con descaro solo para enfadar mas a Kendall que le lanzo una mirada cargada de odio.

-¡Voy a matarte, Howard aunque sea lo último que haga, traeré a James de vuelta!

Howard estallo en risas por la declaración del rubio que ahora tenía sus ojos inundados de lágrimas y una tuvo chance de escaparse, mientras Ken solo podía observarlo con empatía, mas descorazonado por el dolor que Kendall sentía en ese momento.

-¡Tan seguro de ti mismo que me dejas impresionado, rubio, te propongo algo!

Se oía seguro al caminar al otro lado de la habitación, los dos rubios solo le siguieron con la mirada, expectantes a lo próximo que diría.

-Pasa todas tus pruebas, vuelve al mundo Real y búscame si tanto deseas matarme, te daré una oportunidad solo si vuelves con James.

Dijo con cautela levantando un dedo a modo de condición.

-Si así lo quieres, que así sea –acepto Kendall mas impulsado por su rencor hacia ese nombre que con lógica.

-¡Kendall! –le reprimió Ken.

Pero él lo ignoro pues tenía la mirada puesta sobre Howard.

-Nuestro trato esta hecho, disfruta el resto de tu aventura, Kendall Knight.

Soltó una risa final para luego convertirse en un polvo negro que floto en el aire hasta desaparecer. Un segundo después Ken se desplomo inconsciente en los brazos de Kendall que lo sostuvo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sintió algo en su mejilla, era suave y cálido, le puso la piel de gallina por el toque. También sentía un peso a su lado, abrió los ojos con pesadez sintiendo de inmediato un dolor en su cabeza pero se le paso rápido al ver a Kendall sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Estaba en la habitación que estuvo compartiendo con él la noche anterior, en cama.

-Me alegra que despertaras –dijo Kendall.

-Me alegra que tú seas la primera persona que veo –sonrió Ken, sonrojando un poco a su amigo.

-¿Por qué todas nuestras conversaciones comienzan coqueteándonos el uno al otro?

-No lo sé –ken lo pensó unos momentos antes de agregar –tal vez seas un poco egocéntrico y te ames demasiado.

Kendall levanto una ceja con picardía al replanteárselo mejor, en el fondo le daba gracia porque el único egocéntrico que conocía era James, y él lo amaba…o eso creía. Ahora formaba parte del pasado y en su presente solo podía pensar en James como su amigo, este pensamiento le bajo completamente la autoestima, Ken noto a Kendall triste.

-¿Estás bien, dije algo malo? –pregunto, tocando el hombro del rubio quien dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Estoy bien, solo recordé un poco a James, es todo…-explico en un tono un tanto de tristeza -será mejor que descanses, tus heridas no se curaran si no lo haces. En unos días nos iremos.

Se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, Ken no entendía que pasaba y más con esa actitud extraña y distante que ahora Kendall tenía.

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde iremos? –Ken estaba picado por la curiosidad.

Kendall se volvió hacia él y lo miro por unos segundos antes de suspirar con pesadez.

-Iremos a buscar a Morgiana y acabar con esto de una vez.

Ahora el odio oscureció sus ojos verdes, esta no era una buena señal para Ken pero se contuvo de decir algo pues Kendall ya se había marchado con su espada en mano.


	13. Juguete

**Eh dignado en aparecer por aqui a actualizar y me disculpo,andaba desaparecida por otras cosas (cofbloqueoscof) pero en fin es agradable volver con otro capitulo, no tan bueno, pero capitulo al fin y les digo que en la segunda parte notaran algo mas de esmero...es que me agarro la inspiración en ese momento xDD y otra cosa ¿vieron el titulo? es una estupidez pero no soy buena con títulos asi que...solo léanla y disfruten!**

* * *

Sus pies de hundían en ese fango maloliente y apestoso que solo le daba nauseas pero intento olvidarse de ello y continuar, aun tenía mucho por andar y ese pantano rodeado de montañas de huesos, arboles petrificados y esa ciénaga que no tenia fin, no lo iban a detener pero Ken tenía una opinión un tanto distendida sobre porque ese camino.

-Kendall –dijo este, levantando una pierna con esfuerzo y dando un largo paso para continuar con la otra, el fango traspasaba sus rodillas así que era difícil avanzar –yo sigo preguntándome ¿Por qué vamos por aquí?

Kendall no respondió así que se limito a rodar los ojos, un poco cansado por la actitud tan distante de su amigo durante los últimos 2 días. Continuaron su camino unos minutos más, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos pero relacionado con una sola cosa. Howard.

_"Pasa todas tus pruebas, vuelve al mundo Real y búscame si tanto deseas matarme, te daré una oportunidad solo si vuelves con James"_

La idea venia rondando por su cabeza los últimos días desde aquel encuentro insospechado con el hombre que mas odiaba en ese momento, la ira lo invadía de solo pensar su nombre y se acrecentaba de recordar su rostro, dios, como lo detestaba con todo su ser.

-Kendall…Kendall….¡KENDALL! -gritaba Ken desde hace un rato atrás tratando de llamar su atención, en el ultimo llamado se sobresalto finalmente oyéndolo.

-¡Que quieres! –se volvió el líder, molesto por el acoso incesante de Ken mientras trataba de pensar.

-¡Quiero saber por qué decidiste tomar este camino tan de repente como si supieras hacia donde vas!

-No tengo….tenemos, tiempo para explicar, solo sé que tenemos que ir por aquí para llegar al castillo de Morgiana –respondió apresurado.

Retomo la vista al frente y continuo caminando a la vez que Ken se detenía y resoplaba agitando su cabello con intención de des estresarse.

-Si piensas hacer lo que Howard te dijo, no cuentes conmigo –le advirtió rompiendo el silencio, Kendall se volvió hacia él una vez más.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, me vas a dejar solo? –su voz tembló al decir la última parte.

-Kendall no es eso –su amigo se apresuro a corregirse cuando noto el miedo en el chico de ojos verdes –te seguiré hasta el final de tu búsqueda de James, no de Howard…otros se pueden encargar de él.

-¿A qué te refieres con otros? Nadie más sabe lo que ese maldito bastardo hizo e incluso de lo que es capaz de hacer, además debo hacerlo, por venganza.

-La venganza nunca es buena –señalo Ken.

-¡Demonios, que pasa contigo! Se supone que eres mi sombra, mi parte oscura y maligna, deberías de conocer el odio y la venganza –hizo énfasis en "odio" y "venganza".

-Pues no soy adepto a ese "estereotipo" que las personas como tu tienen sobre nosotros, las "sombras", y lamento no cumplir con tus expectativas –soltó cada palabra molesto y dolido por como Kendall lo subestimaba.

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos momentos respirando la tensión en el aire que prácticamente podías parparla con tus manos. Sin embargo Kendall sabía en el fondo que estaba exagerando todo, respiro hondo y decidió disculparse con Ken por, una vez más, haberle insinuado algo que él no era. La última vez que lo hizo casi termina teniendo sexo con el, cosa que ahora recordándola le repugnaba. No quería seguir discutiendo estas trivialidades con Ken, no tenía sentido volver a sacar el tema cuando ya lo había dejado bien en claro.

-Ken, yo…-

-Acepto tus disculpas –levanto su mano frente a la cara del rubio, interrumpiendo su discurso.

Kendall sonrió con ligereza antes de acercarse quitar su mano del camino y estrellar sus labios contra los de su compañero. El beso duro unos segundos pero fue lo suficiente para dar por terminada esa discusión, sin rencores.

-¿Estamos bien? –susurro Kendall luego de separarse de Ken.

-Estamos bien –afirmo el chico, recibió un beso rápido por parte del líder y continuaron su camino.

Ambos iban más calmados y tranquilos pero aun había inquietud sobre lo que les esperaría en su destino final, Morgiana, el demonio que tenia a James apresado sabiendo que le estaría haciendo ahora, pero no importaba porque Kendall estaba más que decidido a liberarlo y llevárselo consigo de vuelta, luego el siguiente en su lista de visitas seria Howard. Ansiaba que llegara ese momento.

Pero por ahora el camino era muy difícil y arduo solo a pie, la consistencia pegajosa succionaba sus pies hacia el fondo que con esfuerzo físico lograban sacarlos a flote y continuar, paso a paso, la compañía del otro les daba impulso a poder avanzar sin detenerse o retroceder.

Luego de un tiempo divisaron no lejos de allí, escondido entre los árboles muertos y la maleza que crecía como peste por doquier, un camino de madera elevado por sobre el fango que se extendía no más de 5 metros desde tierra, como un pequeño muelle y una escalera que emergía de la sustancia en uno de los lados dándole acceso a cualquier viajero a tierra firme y seca. Los chicos no podían sentirme más agradecidos de poder encontrarlo.

Se acercaron y subieron, intentando sacarse lo más que podían de ese fango de sus pantalones pero era casi imposible, sus piernas se sentían como rocas al haber absorbido ese líquido asqueroso pero no les dieron mucha importancia. Frente a ellos vieron un sendero que se internaba a un bosque, a los costados antorchas tiki iluminaban el camino y de ellas colgaban una pequeña cabeza disecada, eso puso la piel de gallina a Kendall.

-Vudú –comento Ken.

-¿Disculpa? –pregunto Kendall sin entender lo que decía su amigo.

-El pantano, los huesos, la peste, las cabezas disecadas, todo esto que vemos fue creado para albergar una de las fuerzas oscuras más antiguas de la humanidad; el vudú –explico mirando al rubio de ojos verdes con intensidad.

-Vudú…genial, como si lidiar con demonios no fuera suficiente…

Kendall suspiro abatido de pensar a las cosas que debía enfrentar estando en ese escenario, Ken soltó una risita de verlo ahogarse en un vaso de agua, estarían bien, dentro del todo.

-¿Eso implica que habrá zombies? –volvió a inquirir Kendall, algo preocupado por su tono de voz.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo? –ken respondió haciendo otra pregunta, emocionado.

Sin darle tiempo de decir algo a Kendall este camino internándose en el sendero. El rubio de ojos verdes miraba horrorizado como se alejaba para nada preocupado, ignorando el lugar donde estaba y el peligro que corrían. Luego se fue corriendo detrás de él al notar que doblaba por un recodo y lo dejaba solo. Ese sitio le daba escalofríos.

-¡Woooa, nos tiraras a ambos! –ken se rio al sentir el cuerpo de Kendall presionarse a su lado, atemorizado como un niño pequeño en busca del consuelo de su madre.

-L-lo siento…estoy algo…n-nervioso, este lugar me da mala espina –se excuso el rubio.

Miro a todos lados, incomodo, al sentir la sensación de ser observado por miles de ojos, a la vez.

-Vamos, estoy contigo, no te pasara nada –dijo Ken intentando tranquilizar a Kendall y que sirvió solo un poco.

El camino era largo y a medida que avanzaban lo que comenzó como un vapor húmedo y molesto se transformo en un pesado manto de niebla que impedía ver con claridad hacia donde iban de no ser por las antorchas con su fuego verde iluminaban un poco, aun así era difícil caminar sin tropezarse con ramas o algunos cráneos sembrados por allí.

Kendall pego un grito agudo al pisar uno, Ken se rio a carcajadas de el provocando que el otro lo golpeara en el brazo un poco avergonzado por su reacción.

-¡Deja de reírte!

-P-pero eso fue…-su risa era incontrolable –hahahah eso fue…tendrías que haber visto tu cara…

-¡_Morirán!_

De entre la niebla provino una voz horriblemente aguda, casi un grito de una bestia, de inmediato les puso la piel de gallina hasta la medula. Guardaron silencio para oírla una vez más:

-¡_Morirán, morirán, morirán…!_

Esta vez lo oyeron más cerca entonces por instinto Ken levanto la cabeza y vio una criatura sobre un árbol, era de aspecto atemorizante de la forma de un cuervo pero más grande, con los huesos que sobresalían como si pasara hambruna y un terrible pico que se curvaba al igual que el del un águila. Y en su cabeza solo tenía un gran ojo inyectado de sangre y rajado al medio por el iris, exactamente como el ojo de un gato. Soltó un alarido espantoso.

-Pájaros de mal agüero…esto no es nada bueno…-Kendall imito su gesto y observo al pájaro para luego arrepentirse –debemos salir rápido de aquí.

-¿Qué hacen exactamente?

-Predicen malas cosas, por algo se les llama de "mal agüero".

-¡Entonces vámonos!

Esta vez Kendall tomo a Ken de la mano y comenzaron a correr, con un solo objetivo en sus mentes, encontrar la salida y rápido pero la niebla no les hacia esa tarea tan fácil, la niebla aumento mas y mas y el fuego ya no era de mucha ayuda.

Para empeorar vieron mas figuras posadas sobre los arboles, sus ojos rojos brillaban sobre ellos, mas cuervos se acercaban y gritaban cosas, algunas entendibles y otras no pero sus gritos eran desde alarmantes, molestos hasta desgarradores.

Retumbaban en sus oídos como tambores y ecos multiplicados por mil, su corazón latía con fuerza, sus cuerpos palpitaban el miedo que los chillidos transmitían…Ahora solo actuaban por su instinto que les decía que debían alejarse del inminente peligro.

Ese mismo instinto fue lo que los salvo en ese momento.

Miraron al vacio que se extendía frente a ellos, ese gran abismo se tragaba la niebla y las sombras del lugar, menos mal que Ken detuvo a Kendall de seguir corriendo en el último instante o ambos estarían contemplando el panorama desde el fondo, y muertos.

-Demonios…-dijo absorto Kendall llevando una mano a su boca.

No había palabras para describir que sentía en ese momento, estaba en blanco.

Muerte. Ellos morirían allí y sin poder salvar a James…pero que decía, saldrían de allí con el….¿o no?

Su consciente batallaba mentalmente sin motivo aparente en tanto Ken miraba a su alrededor buscando otro camino, con los gritos de los cuervos resonando detrás suyo, hasta que sus ojos divisaron lo que parecía un puente a unos cuantos metros alejados de ellos. Se arrastro a si y Kendall hacia allí.

Ese puente no le inspiraba mucha confianza, se veía inestable y frágil dando la sensación de que apenas pongas un pie en él se cae a pedazos. Pero en su situación actual no podían hacer otra cosa sin mencionar el hecho de que su acompañante aun estaba en estado de shock.

Era los efectos de la muerte. Debían salir rápido o morirían realmente.

Sus pies lo empujaron hacia allí, seguido de Kendall aferrado a su mano en búsqueda de seguridad en manos de alguien que tal vez lo conocía mejor que cualquier otro en una forma que incluso el mismo ignoraba.

Una sombra con una función mucho más profunda que ser un mal reflejo.

Paso por paso avanzaron precavidos de no dar uno en falso y acabar en el fondo, las tablas crujían por su peso pero no los detuvo, avanzaron con cautela y miedo esperanzados de llegar al final. Muchas veces las esperanzas se rompen en un simple pestañeo.

Que fue el tiempo que le tomo a Ken darse cuenta que ahora caían al vacio gracias a unas tablas que por capricho del destino cedieron bajo ellos ahora entregándolos a la oscuridad del abismo.

Fue el peor momento para Kendall en volver en si, viéndose caer a la nada junto a Ken era lo más devastador que podía sentir en aquel momento. Rogaba que fuera un mal sueño como lo pensaba al comienzo de su viaje. Mismos pensamientos, mismas sensaciones reconectándose en los segundos que le quedaban de luz antes de ser atrapado por las frías garras de la nada.

_Nada_

_Frio_

_Vacio_

_Dolor_

_Más Dolor_

_Lagrimas_

_Nada_

_Dolor_

_Muerte_

Emociones. Cada una con su propio matiz y textura, unas suaves y otras ásperas. Paso por cada una de ellas en una milésima de segundo. Era horrible. Una tortura lenta y agonizante donde el espectáculo era él en medio de una sala de personas sin rostros que reían de su desgracia, de su ingenuidad a la hora decir "_Te amo" _ a una persona que no lo amaba.

Algo vibro. Abrió los ojos, había luz en su rostro y era tenue pero al fin y al cabo era luz. Estaba en una cama confortable en un cuarto que reconoció como suyo luego de unos segundos de vacilar. Esto se le hizo extraño pues un segundo atrás que fue casi una eternidad, caía a la oscuridad y ahora estaba allí con un par de brazos amarrándolo por la cintura y algo apretándolo desde atrás.

Era James junto a él, desnudos, cubiertos solo con las cobijas de la cama resguardándose de la habitación fría en una mañana de invierno. Que bellos recuerdos creados con mentiras bien maquinadas y ejecutadas con éxito durante 4 años.

Una vez más, oyó algo vibrar a su lado. Noto que era un celular en la mesita de noche, reconoció que era de James y tenía un mensaje nuevo que por pura curiosidad tomo y leyó asegurándose de moverse lo menos posible para no despertar a su compañía.

Su cuerpo se paralizo en ese segundo. Ese nombre… oh, no de nuevo.

_Buen día, dormilón ¿Cómo amaneciste? Cuando despiertes llámame, tenemos que hablar…- De Jett_

Dolor, el dolor lo consumía veloz como una chispa que consume el papel. La devastación hacía estragos en su ser permitiéndole a su imaginación crear charlas y escenas que tal vez eran falsas o tal vez mas ciertas que la realidad misma.

La oscuridad se apodero de su vista, sentía desplomarse en el espacio. Todo volvía a ser como antes. Estaba en la nada sufriendo los mismos sentimientos de antes.

Cuando sintió algo concreto en contacto consigo abrió los ojos y se alarmo de lo que veía.

Estaba recostado sobre algo duro, era piedra al deducir su dureza y el frio que le transmitía, sus manos y piernas estaban atadas firmemente evitando que se moviera. Movió un poco la cabeza para revisar su alrededor hasta notar mas antorchas que ardían con llamas verdes y un detalle que le llamo la atención, aromas flotando en el aire tan apestosamente perceptibles a kilómetros de distancia.

-¿Disfrutaste de la siesta? –una voz a su derecha llamo su atención, era Ken en otra mesa de piedra a su lado en su mismo estado.

* * *

**Tendran una sorpresa, tal vez mañana o pasado :D aguarden!**


	14. Lazos

**¡Al fiiiiiiiiiiiin! Aparecí a actualizar la historia y discúlpenme por no hacerlo antes pero la inspiración no llegaba a mi U_U pero para el próximo capitulo no pasara :D! Asi que lo tendrán mas rápido que este, ademas de que este es corte, el siguiente lo haré mas largo y completamente visto desde la perspectiva de Kendall...fufufufu ya no puedo esperar para que lo lean, pero esperare xD!**

**Lean y disfruten!**

* * *

POV Kendall

-¿Disfrutaste de la siesta? –giro mi cabeza hacia la derecha al oír una voz familiar, era Ken, acostado sobre un bloque de piedra y atado de la misma manera que yo. Me sentí tan aliviado de verlo sano y salvo pero mi inquietud de ese flash momentáneo aun temblaba mis huesos.

Volví mi cabeza a la posición original, mirando hacia un punto en la nada del techo o yo deducía que habría uno porque las paredes se levantaban indiscriminadamente y no había manera de decir si estaba cerca de nosotros o si era como una torre inmensa. No sé porque me preocupo por un techo, tenía un problema más grande, yo y Ken atrapados en un lugar extraño, lo típico de los últimos días. Genial.

Gruñí exasperado al tirar un poco de los amarres de mis muñecas, ardían un poco luego de un tiempo.

-¿Por qué tuvimos que pasar ese estúpido puente? –pensó Ken en voz alta.

-Corrección, ¿Por qué me arrastraste a ese estúpido puente? –repare enfadado ahora mirándolo a la cara.

-Pues porque tú entraste en pánico y alguien tenía que salvarnos el pellejo.

-¡Pues yo no te pedí que me salvaras el pellejo! –grite haciendo ademan de que estabas atados en un sitio desconocido y aterrador, el solo frunció los labios.

-No vengas a lloriquearme luego cuando un demonio intente cortarte a la mitad –ahora parecía más una amenaza por la forma arrebata en que me lo dijo para luego desviar la cabeza, ofendido.

Este chico y sus ocurrencias en momentos críticos, aun que me agradaban cosa que no tengo que volver a repetir. Ken es agradable, punto.

No volvimos a hablarnos por varios minutos más y me dio tiempo de pensar en el sitio en el que nos encontrábamos. Había antorchas tiki alrededor nuestro, dispersas irregularmente como si el que las pusiera no conociera el significado de la palabra "alineación" o "simétrico", del techo colgaban una cortina de hojas iguales a los de los sauces y el olor a pantano que desprendían era aun más fuerte. También note el olor a azufre que también intenso pero con el correr de los minutos mi nariz se pudo acostumbrar y ya no era tan desagradable.

-¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? –murmure inquieto.

De repente una risa se oyó retumbar en ese lugar, miramos a todos lados buscando su origen pero no lo encontrábamos, las sombras nos rodeaban privándonos de una mayor visión del espacio. Sin embargo unos pasos acercándose nos alertaron de que alguien nos observaba, y lo confirmamos al ver alguien emerger de las sombras.

Genial, mas tipos que quieren matarnos.

-Miren a mis nuevos clientes, de seguro aguardaron pacientemente por mí.

Dijo el hombre de piel oscura que llevaba puesto un chaleco de piel marrón, pantalones oscuros y sin ningún calzado. Su rostro era intimidante pues el contorno de sus ojos estaban pintados con dos círculos negros, resaltando el blanco de sus ojos, en su boca unas líneas atravesaban de arriba abajo dando la impresión de estar cocida mientras que debajo de su labio superior una franja la recorría hasta el mentón. Quería pensar que eran tatuajes y no costuras de verdad, era espeluznante pensar de ello.

-¿Por qué no hablan? –espeto en voz grave y profunda caminando cerca de Ken -¿acaso los ratones se la comieron?

Soltó una risa chirriante en la cara de Ken que no movió ni un musculo pero pude intuir por el brillo en sus ojos que de estar libre atacaría a ese tipo.

-Kendall Knight –ahora se dirigía hacia mí con cierta curiosidad en su voz –el joven que intenta cruzar el Inframundo en busca de una persona que le rompió el corazón…oh, qué triste, pero a la vez ingenuo porque cree que puede olvidar la traición y reemplazarla con amor incondicional…

-¿Ahora tu también vendrás a intentar lavarme el cerebro con mi fallida relación con James? –le dije áspero –pues déjame decirte algo, soy más que consciente del dolor que siento al saber que mi corazón no le pertenece, pero él es mi amigo y yo jamás abandono a un amigo.

-¡Pero qué conmovedoras palabras, palabras de un hombre derrotado por la realidad y que se rehúsa aceptarla, realmente muy bellas!

Se hecho para atrás, exclamando en voz alta de una forma tan dramática que me sacaba de quicio, prácticamente se burlaba de mi y de mi dolor. Últimamente soy el hazmerreir de los demonios por eso ¿no se que le ven divertido?

-¿Ya acabaste?

-Aun no, Kendall Knight –se volvió rápidamente hacia mí y continuo balbuceando –de hecho creo que sería bastante conveniente sabiendo que se toparon con mi bella morada en su camino en busca de Morgiana que creo que…

-¿Cómo sabes que vamos en búsqueda de Morgiana? –interrumpió Ken, el hombre se volvió a él con actitud despreocupada.

-¿Disculpa, te di permiso de interrumpirme? –pregunto impetuoso.

Ken me dirigió una mirada extraña que yo le respondí arqueando una ceja porque sinceramente no se dé que iba con la actitud de este tipo que era sumamente rara.

-¡NO! –grito de repente sobresaltando a Ken en sus amarres –así que déjame hablar con mi invitado de honor –una vez mas volvió a fijar su atención en mi –como decía, sería bueno dejar que se relajen un poco, que jueguen conmigo por un rato.

-Definitivamente no, solo quiero salir de aquí y de poder, asesinarte en el camino –masculle enfadado de tener que seguir allí perdiendo el tiempo.

-Cuanta brusquedad, yo solo quería mostrarme mis muñecos… -chillo ofendido, dando unos pasos atrás.

En un segundo sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa turbada, levanto sus manos y en ellas apareció una pequeña caja negra, Ken y yo nos sorprendimos de ellos preguntándonos que podía haber allí adentro. Ese hombre nos observo más que divertido por la risita que soltó.

-Oh, ahora veo que están interesados en jugar conmigo. Bien, pues juguemos a un juego que me gusta llamarle…"Lazos".

Durante su discurso abrió la caja y vimos algo brillar en su interior, era una daga justo en medio y un pequeño muñeco blanco con puntitos donde iban los ojos y una línea recta donde se suponía era la boca.

-Demonios, muñecos vudú –gruño Ken.

-Vaya, tenemos a un listo por aquí –respondió el hombre, sarcástico –si, son mis preciosos muñecos vudú y eso no es lo más divertido de todo…-

Tomo la daga y se acerco a Ken que para mi sorpresa la caja estaba flotando en el aire pero mi atención se volcó en la mirada de ese hombre encima de Ken, no me gustaba como lo hacía, moría por sangre, necesitaba el líquido carmesí…si le pone un solo dedo encima a Ken juro que lo matare.

-Déjalo –exclame amenazante pero ese tipo solo me ignoro provocando que la desesperación creciera dentro de mi pecho -¡Te dije que lo dejaras!

-Me temo, Kendall Knight que necesito a su amigo para poder jugar de lo contrario no tendría el mismo resultado…-canturreo, parado junto a mi amigo que aspiraba con fuerza aguantando las ganas de partirle la cara.

Y mis deseos de mataron aumentaron al ver como acercaba el filo de la daga a su cuello, acariciando peligrosamente su piel con el arma, la forma en la que sonreía me enfermaba pues él lo disfrutaba pero Ken no, el miedo en sus ojos me lo dejaba claro. Me necesitaba.

-¡Le haces algo y te mato! –esta vez grite desesperado por el temor de ver a Ken lastimado.

-Shhh, Knight, me distraes –me mando a callar, enfureciéndome aun mas –haber, ¿por dónde deberíamos hacer el primer corte?

-¡DETENTE!

Continuo en su macabro juego de si y no….

-¡POR FAVOR PARA!

En un movimiento, demasiado rápido para mis ojos, Ken tenía el rostro volteado hacia mí y sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Estaba pasmado, no podía reaccionar igual que yo al ver un hilo de sangre bajar desde su mejilla derecha hasta la comisura de sus labios. El hombre observaba la daga manchada con su sangre con total satisfacción en su rostro.

El silencio reino entre nosotros por un segundo, hasta que vi a Ken mover sus labios pero no podía oir lo que decía.

-¿Qué? –inquirí confuso.

-Kendall…-susurro, alarmado –tu m-mejilla…

Mi mejilla ardía, sentía mi piel adolorida y partida, podía sentir mi sangre correr por ella. Me tomo unos segundos entender que era un corte en la misma mejilla que Ken había recibido, solo que en mi.

_Lazos._

Ahora tenía sentido. El y yo tenemos un lazo espiritual, emocional y físico.

Lo que a uno le pasara le pasaría también al otro, y ese bastardo lo sabe.

-¿Sorprendidos? Realmente dan pena…llevan demasiado tiempo juntos y aun no saben la conexión que tienen…-

El siguió hablando pero no tenía tiempo para oírlo hablar sobre algo que no me importar, solo tenía una sola idea en mente: mi relación con Ken, en un nivel más profundo de lo que ambos teníamos por sentado. Sé que es mi sombra, mi lado negativo pero que igual formaba parte de mi persona…solo que ahora me he dado cuenta de lo que realmente significa eso. Estamos unidos por ese lazo y nada ni nadie pueden romperlo.

-…lástima que tu lazo con James fue una mentira todos estos años.

Mi cabeza se volvió hacia el cómo resorte. Mi sangre ardió como la lava y mis pensamientos se vieron intoxicados por las intensas garras del odio que se crecían a medida que de su expresión neutral se transformaba en una sonrisa ponzoñosa de un niño que se ríe de sus propias travesuras solo que esta no es una travesura y tampoco es un gesto agradable. Era retorcido e incomodo.

-¿Qué dijiste? –mis dientes rechinaron al hablar, cada musculo de mi mandíbula estaba tenso.

-Lo que oíste, Knight. Tu vida con James siempre fue una mentira.

_No es cierto. Es mentira, todos mienten. ¡Mienten!_

-¡Kendall!

Oigo la voz de Ken tras mis espaldas. Esperen, ¿Qué?

-Al fin muestras las garras, tigre.

Ese tipo me dedico una sonrisa mientras mis manos estaban alrededor de su cuello, y estaban en llamas. En ese momento mi cabeza comenzó a girar, sentía gran vértigo. ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?

De inmediato solté a ese tipo que cayó al suelo con la dureza de un roca y me di cuenta que logre levantarlo unos centímetros del suelo. Aun estaba confundido, vi mis brazos que aun continuaban en llamas que finalmente se extinguieron cuando mis rodillas tocaron el suelo por el shock en el que me encontraba.

¿Cómo pude liberarme?

Ah, claro, las llamas; otra vez volvieron a aparecer sobre mi cuerpo sin quemarme. Aun sigo buscándole una explicación a eso, pero por ahora mi atención está puesta sobre ese tipo que nos mantiene encarcelados allí, ahora de pie mirándome fijamente como uno de esos cuervos que vimos antes. Intenso y escalofriante. Así describiría la sensación que me electrifica mi piel con pánico y desesperación, la furia por sentirme despechado quedo atrás como un borroso recuerdo de hace unos segundos al igual que las llamas de mis brazos.

De repente volví mi cabeza hacia Ken que estiraba su cuello para poder observarme, estaba consternado, yo también lo estoy por lo que acababa de suceder y no podía explicarme aun como. Por mi oído izquierdo oía pasos acercarse y alejarse dándome la impresión de que esa persona se paseaba alrededor mío, observándome con cautela, divertido con mi propia ingenuidad ante una situación así.

Yo seguía perdido en la mirada de Ken, como desde el principio de nuestro viaje, el siempre lograba cautivarme con sus ojos oscuros, eran tan enigmáticos, tan atrayentes, tan seguros pero no ahora, solo estaba asustado por mi. Me fije en el rastro de sangre seca que caía por su rostro desde ese corte en su mejilla.

Gracias a eso recupere el coraje de ver de nuevo a la cara a ese hombre.

-Eres lento, Knight, por eso perdiste a James –dijo intentando provocarme.

-Lo sé y por eso lo recuperare, para reparar mi "lentitud" y eso es algo que no te concierne un cuerno –respondí en un arrebato de odio hacia ese tipo, dios, no soporto más que me digan esas cosas.

-No tendrías que fijar tu odio en mi, si no en la persona que te quito el amor de James –puntualizo cínico, yo levante una ceja confundido –no te hagas el tonto, lo sabes perfectamente. Ese chico, que antes veías todos los días en la escuela y deseabas que desapareciera de sus vidas apareció como un fantasma en la recepción alegando que quería ser actor, pero todos sabemos la verdad, Kendall, el iba a arrebatarte a Jame, una vez más.

-Vuelves a mencionarme a ese maldito y te juro que me conocerás…-advertí, frio a la vez que me levante de golpe y mis brazos ardieron otra vez –real pero realmente enfadado.

POV Normal

-¿A quien? ¿Jett? –Kendall se movió como un rayo y lo tomo de su chaleco y levantarlo sobre el suelo, una vez más –con que era Jett.

-¡Cállate de una puta vez!

Impulsado por la cólera del momento lanzo al hombre sobre el bloque de roca donde él estuvo momentos atrás aprisionado, su espalda choco con fuera oyendo como sus huesos crujían por el impacto, de inmediato una mueca de dolor se formo en su rostro pero no impidió a Kendall agarrar la daga que este lanzo y tirarse sobre él para clavársela en el pecho. Pero su enemigo lo tomo de las muñecas, evitando ser apuñalado por el rubio que batallo para que el filo de la cuchilla atravesara su pie sin éxito. Forcejearon unos momentos hasta que el hombre de piel morena pateo a Kendall en el estomago haciendo a este caer al suelo y corrió hacia Ken, clavando la daga en la mano izquierda del mismo quien grito del dolor al igual que Kendall. Se agarraba su mano izquierda que tenia la misma herida que traspasaba su mano y sangraba.

-Es cierto, ustedes si tienen un lazo estrecho, demasiado –observo satisfecho por su "plan" mientras ambos rubios se retorcían de dolor.

-Eres un…-mascullo Kendall entre dientes.

Luchando contra el dolor logro ponerse de pie, aun agarrando su mano con fuerza para detener el sangrado, las llamas de sus brazos habían desaparecido apenas la daga toco la mano de Ken. Ahora las deseaba más que nada para poder carbonizar a ese tipo pero con su herida seria aun más doloroso.

-¿Un qué? Yo solo digo la verdad, Knight, Jett fue el que te quito a tu preciado James…-cada palabra siseaba llena de malicia cual serpiente, eso enfurecer mas a Kendall pero el dolor no lo dejaba moverse mucho y menos el saber que cualquier cosa que le pase a él, le pasaba a Ken –por eso, te propongo un trato.

-¡Jamás, estoy harto de tener que hacer contrato con demonios como tú! – Kendall levanto la voz furioso, estaba más que harto y el dolor que sentía en su mano en ese momento no ayudaba a disminuir su ira.

-Ah no, créeme, este te interesara –espeto el "brujo" pretencioso -¿Qué me dirías si te doy la posibilidad de eliminar esa molestia, a ese parasito que se interpuso entre tu novio y tú? Puedo ver en tus ojos el odio que sientes por él y yo puedo ayudarte…-

-Ni se te ocurra –siseo Ken, amenazando al hombre.

-¡Silencio! –se volvió hacia este y tomo su cuello con su mano, cerrando el paso del aire a través de su tráquea –eres un insecto molesto.

-¡Suéltalo!

Kendall se levanto de un salto incentivado por su necesidad de proteger a Ken pero se detuvo al ver como la daga estaba peligrosamente empujando la piel de su cuello, el mismo podía sentir la presión en el mismo sitio sobre si, mientras su captor sonreía en una mueca macabra.

-Haces un solo movimiento, y ambos mueren.

-Si quieres matarme, pues bien, hazlo pero a él no le tocas un solo pelo –recito con aires de advertencia, sin embargo el hombre hizo más presión logrando que un hilo de sangre brotara de la piel de ambos –no me hagas…-

-Me detendré si aceptas mi proposición –corto el discurso de Kendall, el rubio resoplo molesto pero no respondió –asi me gusta, tú aceptas y yo dejo a tu amigo libre, solo si aceptas.

Hubo un incomodo y largo silencio entre ambos que se intercambiaron miradas con gran peso antes de Kendall mirara por unos segundos a Ken quien gesticulaba con sus labios un sordo "No", sin embargo el rubio de ojos verdes no permitiría que ese sujeto le haga daño mientras él estuviera presente para evitarlo.

-Acepto –sentencio su decisión para mala suerte de Ken que suspiro resignado.

-Bien, sabias que dirías que sí.

Camino a su lado internándose en las sombras a sus espaldas pero aun oyéndose sus pasos. Kendall aguardo con cautela con la mirada clavada en la oscuridad que lo había zambullido hasta que un sonido seco lo sobresalto, una luz verdosa brillaba desde el suelo y se incrementaba hacia arriba justo frente él, era un bloque de piedra levantándose y revelando una entrada, de la misma provenía esa luz verde y niebla que se escabullía entre sus pies.

-Aquí comienza nuestro trato –la voz del mismo hombre provino desde la sombras, antes de que volviera a emerger de las mismas, esta vez extendiendo una mano hacia Kendall, sosteniendo algo – necesito la sangre de Jett Stetson, y tú me la traerás.

-¿Qué? –es lo único que salió de los labios de Kendall, absorto.

-Me tienes que traer la sangre de Jett Stetson.

Kendall parpadeo estupefacto.

Su mente se quedo en blanco.

La confusión lo mareo.

Cerró los ojos del vértigo y respiro hondo. Jett, su sangre, necesitaba su sangre.

Odiaba a Jett, deseaba verlo muerto. Su sangre, tener su sangre en sus manos. Las miro imaginándose el líquido carmesí, tibio, manchando su piel pálida.

Sus ojos brillaron con una realización. Mataría a Jett.

-Eso era la reacción que esperaba –el hombre de piel oscura irrumpió sus pensamientos, extendiéndole la daga con la que antes lo ataco y Kendall la observo maravillado –tráemela, bañada en la sangre de Jett y dejo a tu amigo libre.

El rubio no respondió y se limito a tomar el arma entre sus manos, examinándola detalladamente con la mirada. Podía verla, la sangre en ella, la sangre del bastardo que le quito lo que más amaba en el mundo. La razón por la cual su corazón estaba roto y destrozado, él era el amante despechado, el novio descorazonado…ya no tenía a James por culpa de ese rubio diabólicamente bien vestido y falsa personalidad.

-Iras a viejos recuerdos, y recuerda, nadie debe verte. Debes realizar el crimen perfecto.

-Kendall… ¡no lo hagas es una tram…! –intento advertir Ken pero su voz callo de repente, ningún sonido salía de su boca a pesar de moverla, estaba mudo por arte de magia…o brujería.

EL hombre sonrió finalmente aliviado de saber que el estorbo de Ken no interferiría esta vez, ahora solo podía observar con detenimiento a la expresión de Kendall que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos con la vista puesta sobre la daga que le acababa de entregar.

-¿Estás listo, Kendall Knight? –pregunto, o más bien, incito hacia el rubio que finalmente lo miro con determinación.

-Estoy listo.


	15. Distinta historia, mismo final

**Awwww, regrese :3 y contenta, se preguntaran por que. Pues porque hay nuevo capitulo, mas rápido que el anterior y por sobretodo porque este lo considero mi favorito hasta ahora, en lo personal. Disfrute tanto en escribirlo y yo espero que ustedes lo disfruten leyéndolo!**

* * *

POV Kendall

Aun no puedo creer que este caminando por estas mismas desoladas y tristes calles de Minnesota en una tarde de otoño, es inquietante el ver hasta donde este recuerdo me ha llevado, ni siquiera me siento dentro de un recuerdo si no que estoy en mi propia realidad.

Luego de atravesar ese umbral una fuerte sensación de vértigo me invadió y mi vista se nublo, segundos después me hallaba acostado sobre una banca en el parque cercano a mi escuela. Era muy raro pero no pensé mucho en eso, pues debía hallar a Jett y obtener su sangre, pero ¿Cómo?

Esa pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza al tiempo que daba vueltas por el vecindario, ideando una manera de obtenerlo, sintiendo el objeto filoso dentro de mi chaqueta y rozar mi piel a través de la tela de mi camiseta. Ni siquiera se con exactitud que recuerdo es o de quien es. Lo único que se me ocurre es tratar de contactar a James…no, nadie debe verme, debe parecer un fantasma o lo arruinare todo. No sé porque pensé primero en el, tal vez la nostalgia de no verlo desde que todo esto comenzó me está trastornando, lo sé, extraño a James a morir.

-¡Carlos, no te escaparas de mi tan fácilmente!

Esa voz es de James y en definitiva se que no es delirio mío, puedo oírla a mis espaldas y noto que se acerca, además de unos pasos. Me doy la vuelta y veo una figura acercarse corriendo, entorne los ojos para intentar ver mejor, era Carlos y corrió directo hacia mi así que mire a todos lados buscando un escondite que fue un árbol justo al lado mío. Segundos después el latino paso como tiro delante mío y más atrás James, también con prisa.

Recuerdo esto como si fuera ayer, estaba por salir de mi escondite cuando recordé que pasaba luego. Mire expectante en la dirección por la que James y Carlos vinieron y allí estábamos: Logan y ¿yo?

-¿Crees que sea buena idea dejar a esos dos solos? –pregunto Logan a mi "yo" a su lado.

-Se cansaran pronto –le respondí o mi otro yo respondió –o al menos uno de los dos.

Ese día Carlos había tomado el peine de la suerte de James para jugarle una broma pero este se entero gracias a Logan que no sabía que era una broma y termino en una persecución entre ellos a la salida de la escuela. Sonreí con algo de añoranza por esos pequeños recuerdos de nuestras vidas antes de ser famosos, cuando James y yo aun éramos una pareja. Ellos continuaron su camino con dirección al parque donde encontrarían a James y Carlos, yo los seguí cuidando mis pasos para no ser descubierto.

Llegamos rápido y allí estaban, persiguiéndose entre los juegos ignorando que eran algo grandes para poder atravesarlos libremente, dando cierta ventaja a nuestro amigo latino lo suficiente para trepar por el tobogán hasta la cima y fue allí donde se quejo observando a James abajo.

-¡Devuélveme mi peine, Garcia! –exigió mi James bastante molesto.

-¿Cuál? Ah, ¿te refieres a este? –fingió sorpresa al sacar dicho objeto de su bolsillo y levantarlo -¿la quieres?

-¡Claro que la quiero, devuélvemela ahora!

-¡No hasta que me devuelvas mi casco! –ahora Carlos exigía por su tan preciado casco, la expresión de james se torno a confusa-¡no te hagas el desentendido, se que tu lo tienes!

-¡No se de que estás hablando!

-James tiene razón –salto Logan en su defensa cuando por fin llegaron –es imposible que el haya tomado tu casco.

-No te metas Logan –interrumpió Carlos –yo se que él lo tiene, el fue la última persona que estaba en los vestidores cuando mi casco desapareció.

-Carlos, por favor deja de ser irracional –ahora hablo mi yo del recuerdo, acercándose a James y tomarlo por la cintura –James jamás tomaría tu casco, el sabe lo importante que es para ti.

Me sentí orgulloso por como defendí a James en esa ocasión pero estaba tan concentrado en observar la escena escondido detrás de un anuncio que no note a alguien hasta que lo vi pasar por el rabillo de mi ojo. Era el.

-¿Entonces quien lo tiene? –Reparo Carlos –estoy más que seguro que lo tiene James.

-¿Buscabas esto? –los 4 se volvieron hacia el chico rubio que tenía el casco de Carlos bajo su brazo, mi sangre hirvió al volver a verlo, Jett.

-¡Mi casco! –exclamo asombrado el latino, deslizándose por el tobogán y saltar hacia Jett para tomar su casco -¡al fin estamos juntos otra vez!

Ahora abrazaba el casco dando saltitos de felicidad, sonreí por ello pero mi sonrisa se borro al recordar quien tenía el objeto.

-¡Gracias Jett! –Carlos le daba las gracias a Jett por darle su casco que a mis amigos y a mi otro yo no cayó muy bien porque se intercambiaron unas miradas.

-No hay problema, lo encontré en los vestidores luego de ver salir a James –explicaba el con tanta modestia, por supuesto falsa.

-¿Y tu como sabes que fue James el último en salir? –mi yo le inquirió dudoso.

-Yo nunca dije que James fue el último –reparo jett, de nuevos mis amigos intercambiaron miradas.

-Pero yo no te vi –agrego James un poco desorientado -¿Cómo es posible que tú me hayas visto?

El muy bastardo no dijo nada, solo se limito a sacudir la cabeza sonriendo, era obvio que se veía atrapado dentro de su propio juego. Debí sospecharlo en ese momento.

-Creo que eso ya no importa, lo importante es que Carlos tiene al fin su casco –se salvo a si mismo señalando a Carlos que sonreía como un niño dentro de una juguetería –así que mejor me voy.

Comenzó a caminar alejándose de los chicos sin antes dar una última mirada hacia James, recuerdo como él se estremeció por esa mirada y no me refiero en el buen sentido, mas tarde el me conto que se sentí demasiado incomodo con los ojos de Jett encima suyo. Y le creí porque jamás me cayó bien el que anduviera rondando cerca de mí, ahora, ex- novio.

Sin embargo ellos tomaron un camino muy separado de Jett, yo tenía una misión que cumplir así que lo seguí con cautela para que no me viera.

Pasaron como 15 minutos hasta que el entro a una gran casa de dos pisos y de paredes verdes, era su casa o supuse porque jamás había ido allí; el punto es que aguarde a que entrara mientras me escondía detrás de un árbol con ayuda de las sombras de la reciente noche que acababa de caer. Vi luces encenderse en el piso de abajo, fue entonces cuando me anime a acercarme más e ir por el patio trasero buscando una manera de poder entrar sin ser detectado.

Luego de unos minutos sin éxito, me deje caer contra una de las paredes, exhausto por todo lo ocurrido. Deje mi mente volar por un momento entre tantos pensamientos que llegaban a mí: voces, escenas, imágenes, recuerdos…la mayoría trataban de James. Dios, extraño a James y todo lo que viene en el paquete, mi corazón se está resquebrajando otra vez de solo rememorarlo, siento una presión en mis ojos y son las lagrimas (estoy más que seguro) mi garganta se retuerce dolorosamente cuando tapo mi rostro con mis manos.

No luche ni proteste, solo deje que las lagrimas cayeran por mis mejillas, pesadas y calientes en contacto con mi piel. Me quemaban pero sabía que me harían sentir bien en el futuro, cerca o lejano, pero al fin y al cabo me aliviarían.

Mi cuerpo completo temblaba ante la impotencia de los recuerdos que me golpeaban como roca y de la forma en cómo me deje doblegar por ellos, muy en el fondo seguía culpándome por todo: por no ser lo suficiente bueno para James y por no haber notado lo raro que estaba días previos a su cumpleaños y mucho menos haberlo apoyado como debía, solo me rendí porque creí que él era un egoísta…el egoísta fui yo.

Jett, el también era una persona egoísta por haberme quitado a James…por eso necesitaba su sangre, necesitaba ver su cuerpo sin ella, necesitaba verlo _muerto. _Fije esa meta en mi cabeza, eso hizo a mi cuerpo moverse una vez más en medio de rigidez del dolor, fue gracias a ese impulso que oí la puerta delantera cerrarse y una voz muy débil pero que podría reconocer a millas de distancia. _James._

-_Es grato verte aquí –_oí la voz de Jett provenir de adentro, se oía apagada por lo lejos que me encontraba.

Me levante y de inmediato vi un árbol frente mío ¿Cómo es posible que no lo haya visto? De inmediato lo escale y camine por una de las ramas que daba justo hacia una ventana, la abrí y me escabullí adentro en una habitación con una cama doble en medio, debe ser de sus padres pero que me importa me moví hacia el pasillo, con pasos silenciosos continúe hacia las escaleras que daban a la planta baja, veía dos sombras y aguarde en la oscuridad de las escaleras, oyendo la conversación.

-Para mí no, le mentí a mi novio diciendo que iba a comprar más gel para el cabello, solo para venir aquí –definitivamente era la voz de James, y estaba irritado pero mantenía la calma.

-Eso significa una sola cosa.

Ahora Jett hablaba con insinuación. No, no quiero oír lo siguiente sin embargo algo me dice que debo hacerlo.

-No significa nada más que estoy harto de esto –respondió con brusquedad James, cerré los ojos aguardando por lo que diría, que me engaña con él y ya no quería seguir haciéndolo pero al fin y al cabo me había engañado –estoy harto de que estés cerca mío, ¿oíste? Me pones los pelos de punta…-

-Obvio que no por otra cosa que no sea atracción por mí.

-¡Podrías callarte, no me atraes, me desagradas!

Me quede en shock, una pequeña chispa saltaba en mi pecho.

-Al principio creí que podrías ser amigo mío y de los demás, pero estaba equivocado por lo visto, solo eres un enfermo…-James suspiro, apuesto que debe estar pasando una mano por su cabello sin importarle el alborotarlo, no lo nota cuando esta alterado o enfadado –tenía algo de fe en ti, Jett…que podíamos ser buenos amigos…-

-Te equivocas, no podemos ser amigos –la voz de Jett se oía profunda –tu y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro, ambos somos atractivos, seriamos la pareja perfecta incluso toda la escuela lo cree…no lo niegues mas, Jamie…

-¡Aléjate de mi y no me llames Jamie! ¡Los únicos que pueden son mis _amigos _y _Kendall, _mi novio a quien amo, no una basura enferma como tú!

Algo burbujeaba en mi pecho al oírlo, me sentía algo feliz al saber cuánto le importo aunque aun aguardo el golpe que destruirá esa felicidad.

-Pues no parecía que pensaras lo mismo el otro día –allí estaban de nuevo, mis lagrimas de despecho.

-¡Tú me engañaste, creí que eras Kendall!

-Esa no es excusa, Jamie, porque si dices "amarlo" tanto, habrías sido capaz de reconocer los labios que te besaban…-

-¡Me vendaste los ojos! –reprocho James.

Inconscientemente mis pies se movieron bajando las escaleras y me asome para ver los dos discutiendo a menos de 5 pasos de distancia entre sí, James se veía realmente molesto en cambio Jett estaba tranquilo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tú me engañaste y no me importa si me extorsionas con ese video –su voz temblaba del coraje, sus dientes rechinaban en cada pausa –no permitiré que me lastimes a mí ni a Kendall con algo que es una mentira.

-Claro que te importa James, pero no por ti, si no por Kendall, sabes lo que dice la gente sobre él a sus espaldas. Puede que sea el capitán del equipo de hockey, puede que sea tal vez el tipo más amble de toda la escuela; pero a la gente le gusta hablar, le gusta lastimar con palabras escondidas tras pasillos y que corren hasta los oídos de las personas que no deberían oírlas…vamos, lo sabes perfectamente.

-Sí, lo sé pero no me importa, por _ambos_, el es fuerte igual que yo y siempre estaremos para sostenernos a pesar de las adversidades por que nos amamos, cosa que tu no entiendes porque eres un pobre diablo que no tiene ni un verdadero amigo a su alrededor –pestañee cuando las lagrimas aparecieron de nuevo pero esta vez conmovido por las palabras de James, salidas de su boca se oían tan bellas.

Mi corazón latió rápidamente al recordar una de las razones por las que amaba a James, por su fuerza ante todo. Por su fuerza para luchar por mí al principio de nuestra relación frente a las personas que no nos aceptaban, yo también luche por nosotros pero James lo hizo como un león que intenta proteger su territorio y lo que es suyo.

_James es el León, y yo soy suyo. Siempre lo fui._

Una risa incrédula aparto ese último pensamiento de mi cabeza, era Jett burlándose en nuestras caras.

-Que buen mentiroso eres James, mucho mejor de lo que creí –dijo Jett aun sonriendo, divertido –pero debes aceptar que no amas a Kendall, a quien amas es a mí y solo a mí.

-Estás loco –mascullo James asqueado.

-Claro, pero por ti.

Mientras hablaba se acercaba cada vez más a James pero lo noto al instante y lo empujo lejos de él, justo antes de que yo saltara para proteger a mi James, me maldije por casi lanzarme por impulso y arruinando mi anonimato, me mantuve a raya.

-¡Estás enfermo y loco! Yo me largo.

Me alivie al a James caminar hacia la puerta pero Jett fue más rápido y la cerro con su mano, yo no lo soporte mas y salí de mi escondite directo hacia Jett. James abrió los ojos asombrado de verme aparecer en la sala antes de que jalara a ese bastardo por la espalda y lo levantara por el cuello con mi otra mano para acorralarlo a la pared más cercana.

-¡Kendall! –oí a James gritar mi nombre entre alarmado y confundido por mi presencia allí, solo lo ignore porque lo único en que pensaba era en Jett y lo bien que le quedaría su garganta abierta de par en par. Presione el filo de la daga contra su piel y este soltó un chillido de horror, me regocije de oírlo lo aterrado que estaba -¡Kendall detente!

-No es asunto tuyo James –corte severo en dirección a él, ya mi mente no estaba funcionando bien, solo tenía en mente en matar a Jett y no me importaba la mirada de suplica en James, debía hacerlo justamente por él.

-¡K-keen-dall, q-que e-sstas ha-ciendo! –chillo Jett reprimiendo una mueca de dolor por la daga que yo presionaba aun mas sobre su cuello.

-¡Cierra la maldita boca, bastardo traidor! –Sisee iracundo –¡por tu culpa, todo esto paso, sin ti, yo no habría perdido a James y el no estaría atrapado por un maldito demonio…!

-¡De que estás hablando! –ahora James chillo confundido -¡Kendall, bebe, detente. Este no eres tú!

-¡¿Qué no lo ves?! Lo hago por nosotros…-

No logre terminar la frase por que James me empujo alejándose de Jett a quien solté y cayó al suelo dando bocanadas en busca de aire, realmente lo estaba asfixiando pero no tuve tiempo de notarlo porque mis labios estaban ocupados en los de James.

Vaya, la añoranza volvía que incluso había olvidado cómo era sentir los labios de Jamie contra los míos, cuantas sensaciones pasaron por mi mente, cuanto amor nos transmitía ese largo y apasionado beso que ahora compartíamos y para mi sorpresa bajo de inmediato el nivel de adrenalina que corría por mi sangre, mis músculos se relajaron por el contacto. Extraño esto, extraño tener a James, mierda, lo extraño demasiado y solo Dios sabe cuánto.

-Kenny, bebe –susurro sobre mis labios al separarnos –está todo bien, estoy aquí…estoy aquí, por favor, por favor, detente…todo está bien-

James me decía entre besos para tranquilizarme, y vaya que tiene efecto aunque el este mas asustado que yo, puedo sentirlo por como tiemblan sus manos en mi cuello en su intento de consolarme.

Estábamos tan concentrados el uno del otro que no note a Jett que ahora veía la daga, que lance gracias a la intervención del niño bonito, con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos, se arrastro hasta esta y la toma para luego acercarse hacia nosotros con cautela.

-Jamie, yo…-estaba por decir algo pero la figura de Jett por el rabillo del ojo me alerto del peligro al verlo con la daga en alto, justo hacia James.

En ese instante mi cuerpo reacciono siguiendo mis instintos, aparte a James antes de que sea apuñalado por la espalda, y tome a Jett por su muñeca con mi mano envuelta en llamas. Como dije, mi cuerpo actuó por instinto, al igual que el suyo que soltó un desgarrador grito de dolor por las llamas que quemaban su piel a pesar de que solo duro como 3 segundos pues el dejo caer la daga y yo finamente lo solté.

-¡Diiiios, maldita sea! –jadeo del dolor sujetando su brazo calcinado -¡e-eres un mons-monstruo!

¿Un monstruo? El único monstruo aquí era él, o eso creí hasta que me voltee a James y vi una expresión que jamás se me va a olvidar. Dolor, y mucho pues él también se agarraba un brazo, el mismo que Jett tenía y había una quemadura en el…al igual que Jett.

¿Qué demonios sucede? ¿Q-que, está pasando?

_"Realmente dan pena…llevan demasiado tiempo juntos y aun no saben la conexión que tienen"_

Esa frase vino de repente a mi no sé porque. Me tomo unos segundos analizarla y luego me arrepentí.

Jett y James tenían un lazo que ellos mismos ignoraban…eso significaba que…que…maldita sea, ¿realmente ellos tenían algo tan profundo para tener ese _lazo_? ¿Tanto como Ken y yo? Nosotros tenemos excusa de que bueno, el es parte mía, pero ¿Jett y James?

No sé qué pensar.

-James –su nombre raspaba mi garganta, por la culpa que me carcomía por dentro.

Sus ojos ahora con lágrimas me miran por un segundo y eso es como disparo al pecho, letal.

Se suponía que solo necesitaba la sangre de Jett pero con el paso del tiempo, quería verlo muerto, sin embargo ya no puedo porque de matarlo a él…

_…también matare a James, al amor de mi vida._

-J-james, yo…-

-Vete, solo vete Kendall.

Sucedió tan rápido, su rechazo me congelo la sangre y mi corazón pero debía aceptarlo, mi lazo con James solo era una _mentira._ Todas las cosas que dijo sobre nosotros no eran ciertas, solo eran una fachada, solo quería ocultar lo que realmente siente por Jett para evitar que yo sufriera al ser la "victima" en esta relación.

_Victima. Irónico, siempre creí que era él la victima de esta jugarreta del destino. Que equivocado estaba._

Me reía de mi propia desgracia, ahora caminando en medio de la noche por las calles desoladas y tristes de Minnesota en una noche fría de otoño, es inquietante el ver como termino este recuerdo, ni siquiera me siento dentro de un recuerdo si no dentro de una pesadilla de la que acabo de despertar y caer de cuenta que era cierta.

Y ahora pienso en lo idiota que soy al ver como mis mejillas se mojan por mis propias lagrimas, sonrió con amargura por mi estupidez. ¿Qué le debería decir a Brooke cuando vuelva? Tal vez le mienta, tal vez le diga la verdad…tal vez yo no regrese y me quede estancado en el Inframundo, y pensándolo mejor si me quedo con Ken no será tan malo, tendré una buena compañía si es que no me suicido en el camino.

Sería lo mejor….claro que lo es.

-¡Kendall!

Que gracioso, estoy alucinando con la voz de James detrás de mí. Definitivamente, si me estoy volviendo loco prefiero matarme ahora mismo.

-¡Kendall, espera!

Algo me jala de mi brazo tirando de mi cuerpo también para quedar frente al fantasma de la persona que me volvió loco, James que con sus grandes ojos café-verdosos me suplica que lo escuche. Estoy desorientado y mas que convencido de suicidarme luego, así que, ¿Qué pierdo escuchando sus excusas?

-Kenny, yo…-

-Ve al grano, James –dije cansado, recordando que nuestra primera ruptura en su fiesta comenzó exactamente con la misma frase.

Abre su boca pero no dice nada y la cierra, vuelve a intentarlo pero falla para solo hacerlo en el tercer intento.

-Lo lamento, lamento haber dejado que Jett me besara y me haya extorsionado, y-yo lo siento…-baja la cabeza ocultando a vista de mi –y es por eso que no podía dejarte hacer lo que tenias planeado.

-¿Qué cosa, matarlo? –respondió frio.

-Así es, no quería que arruinaras tu vida por mí, por culpa de un idiota enfermo…Te amo y lo lamento.

Acerca su mano a mi rostro y puedo notar las vendas en ella, la quemadura. Yo me aleje un paso atrás antes de que me tocara, quería terminarlo rápido así no podría arrepentirme luego, noto decepción en los ojos de James. Este es el momento.

-Debemos terminar –anuncio sin emoción en mi voz, luego me alejo de él y continúo mi camino dejando a James atrás.

-¡Te protegía! –Grita desesperado -¡Kendall, Kendall, por favor no te vayas…!

Ignore sus gritos. Continúe caminando sin rumbo alguno y antes de darme cuenta estaba en el parque junto a la misma banca en la que me desperté ese día. La contemple por unos momentos y me senté, me quede allí con la mirada en el suelo pensando en nada en particular hasta que me recosté por mi propia fatiga que me hizo caer dormido en poco tiempo.

_-"Abre los ojos"_

Abrí rápido mis ojos y ya no me encuentro en ese parque, solo veo a ese hombre de piel morena parado frente a mí y a una mujer a su lado, con descontento plasmado en su rostro. Morgiana.

-Felicidades, Knight, pasaste la prueba –dijo inexpresiva, yo no supe que responder, nadie venia a mi mente dejándome paralizado en mi lugar.

-Si te preguntas de que trataba tu prueba, te lo diré –ahora hablo ese hombre al notar mi reacción –tu debías traerme la sangre de Jett y eso significaba que tu debías matarlo, pero no lo hiciste.

-Porque sabias que Jett tenía un lazo con James y preferiste que este viviera a expensas de alguien que tanto detestas –agrego Morgiana, sonriendo con maldad.

-_Fue un error _–pensé para mí antes de hablar –si, aunque eso signifique que la persona que creí que me amaba, no lo hace realmente.

-¿Qué no era que no te importaba, que te llevarías a James solo como tu amigo?

-Es cierto, lo prometí, pero el dolor sigue ahí.

-No llores, rubio –ella se me acerco y acaricio mi mejilla a pesar de que me repulse, no sentía nada en aquel momento –tienes un premio consuelo por ello.

Se hizo a un lado dejándome camino a ver a un rubio parado unos metros lejos de mí, sus ojos oscuros palpitaban de preocupación y su cuerpo temblaba al ritmo de su corazón acelerado al lanzarse directo hacia mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Yo me quede inmóvil con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo, me costaba sentir lo que Ken me transmitía en ese abrazo pero para no ofenderlo le correspondí el gesto segundos después, enterrando mi rostro en la curva de su cuello.

Inconscientemente, inhale la esencia que su piel desprendía. Fue cuando todo mi dolor se desbordo y antes de poder decir algo estaba llorando en su hombro.

-Repone energías, Knight, aun tienes un largo camino por recorrer –hablo Morgiana pero no le preste atención –si quieres recuperar a James.

Esa última parte se me hizo algo sugerente y era porque ella sabía lo que ocurría, la muy serpiente venenosa, de seguro lo sabía desde el principio pero no dijo ni una palabra para poder jugar conmigo y mis emociones. Muy bien jugado, si me permiten ser honestos.

-Nos veremos pronto…-su voz se apago como una brisa gélida en el bosque, al igual que el tipo junto a ella, ambos habían desaparecido. Solo estábamos Ken y yo unidos en ese abrazo interminable hasta que el rompió el silencio.

-¿Estás bien? –murmuro contra mi cuello, yo asentí solo para hacerlo sentir bien, obvio que mentía.

Subestimo a Ken, porque ahora me estrecha un poco mas entre sus brazos, tenía que decir algo pero la agonía estaba matándome al igual que mataba las palabras que querían salir de mi boca. Simplemente llore ya sin importarme que él lo notara, a estas alturas ya me es imposible mentirle bien a Ken pues me conoce demasiado bien, no por algo es mi sombra. Aunque irónicamente, para mí, es la única persona más cercana a mí en esos momentos, con la que comparto los mismos sentimientos, con la cual mi corazón puede latir al ritmo del suyo.

Reafirmo mi decisión, podría quedarme aquí por el resto de la eternidad, solo con Ken.

-_No quiero seguir…-_llore en su cuello –_ya no quiero seguir con esto…-_

* * *

**Chan, chan, chan! xD, ignoren eso ._.**


	16. Motivame

**!Eh retornado de entre los muertos! ok no ._. eso sono raro...**

**En fin, al fin re aparecí sepan disculparme pero andaba ocupada con un trabajo y la inspiración no me daba una tunda por la nuca asi que me costo mucho escribir esto, por otra parte explicare que este capitulo no contiene mucho material, solo mas pistas vagas y cosas que a nadie le interesa sin embargo me estoy preparando para el proximo donde finalmente explicare la relación "James-Jett" y que pedo (**yo y mi vulgaridad -_-**) sucede con ellos...ya me imagino sus caras cuando lo lean! muajajajaj...como sea, recordé el otro día que alguien me dijo (no dire nombres por las dudas) me dije que Ken era demasiado misterioso y que tenia una teoría de que en realidad era James...**

**NNNNNNNNNeee, error, Ken no es James por si alguien mas pensaba eso xD**

**Otra cosa es que me pidieron dedicar el capitulo pero no me parecía justo dedicárselo a una sola persona así que lo dedicare a todos los que lo leen, dejen o no comentarios! Sepan que ustedes son lo mejor chicos! GRACIAS :D!**

**Ahora el capitulo sin mas preámbulos!**

* * *

**_-¡Kendall por favor, escucha…!_**

**_-¡No, ya dije que no quiero seguir con esto! _**

**_Kendall intentaba zafarse de Ken pero el fuerte agarre que este tenía en sus muñecas no se lo dejaba y no era para tanto, el rubio de ojos verdes estaba en un ataque de histeria, no oía lo que le decía su amigo y no pensaba con claridad, solo repetía que quería irse, que ya no quería continuar con su viaje._**

**_-Kendall, escúchame, se que estas en shock porque lo acaba de pasar, pero este no es el momento para andar pensando en esas cosas –repetía Ken por decima vez por si ahora Kendall lo oía sin embargo no lo logro, solo provoco que el otro lo observara descorazonado y con aun mas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos –Kenny, todo estará bien, te lo prometo…tendrás a James de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta, solo tienes que ser fuerte._**

**_-Fuerte, ¡Fuerte! –soltó Kendall dramático -¡eh sido el maldito idiota que se mantuvo "fuerte" ¿para qué?! ¡Para tratar de salvar a la persona que amo pero que no me ama por culpa de un imbécil que simplemente vino y me lo arrebato! _**

**_Su cuerpo actuo de acuerdo a sus emociones y se lanzo a Ken en un abrazo más que desesperado en una necesidad de sentir cariño y sabia que él no se lo negaría._**

**_-Dime donde quedaron los 3 años de relación y los otros tantos en los que anhelaba tenerlo… ¿dime donde están?_**

**_Su voz se quebraba en cada palabra, era doloroso oírlo sin poder sentir su dolor y su duelo. Se estaba ahogando en su propia agonía, Ken debía remediarlo o todo habrá sido en vano._**

**__****-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ahora eso era parte del pasado pues habían transcurrido varios días desde ese último hecho y Kendall estaba destrozado emocionalmente, afectando a su cuerpo también.

Había despertado en el castillo sin recordar como había terminado inconsciente o como había terminado su discusión con Ken, solo podía recordar lo ocurrido en el recuerdo y como se sentía en aquel instante el saber la verdad. Era peor que morir, eso es seguro, yacía en cama desde entonces, sin levantarse, sin sentir necesidades biológicas que atender, sin sentir la gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros sumergido en una grave y profunda depresión. Apenas hablaba con Ken que intentaba animarle sentándose a su lado, acariciando su mejilla y susurrándole sobre los buenos momentos que tuvo junto a James, pero era inútil, eso lo empeoraba.

Kendall no tenía voluntad de seguir viviendo. No sin James pero a la vez no podía aceptar la realidad de no volver a tenerlo.

Morir, simplemente eso quería, morir.

-Kenny, vamos amigo…-susurraba Ken sentado a su lado, besando su frente con cariño deseando que Kendall se levantara –no puedes dejar vencer por esto, tu eres _fuerte._

Volvió a recibir silencio por parte de este. Es frustrante utilizar su energía para hacer recapacitar a su amigo a pesar de que entendía el porqué de su dolor, sin embargo estando allí postrado en una cama, hecho un ovillo sobre si, no lo haría desaparecer.

-Kendall, reacciona por favor –ahora suplicaba por la angustia en su pecho que lo apresaba –reacciona, amigo, todo volverá a ser como antes…lo será.

Deposito un beso en su cabello esperanzado con que sus palabras le llegaran en algún momento, pero lo que el no sabía es que el interior Kendall estaba prácticamente muerto. Había dejado de llorar desde el día anterior porque ya no tenía nada más dolor que expulsar pero aun así lastimaba, le destrozaba y lo estaba matando lentamente.

No tuvo el valor de matar a James en ese recuerdo, ahora Kendall era el que estaba muriendo en la realidad.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-¿En qué piensas tanto Morgiana?

Ella no aparto la vista del punto imaginario en el horizonte, contemplando el panorama que le brindaba el balcón de su imponente castillo que se erguía en medio de un lago de lava, en compañía del brujo de piel oscura.

-Nada en particular, solo que hare primero cuando al fin tenga el alma del rubio –respondió sin ganas.

-¿Realmente estas tan confiada de que el se corromperá?

-Por favor, el acepto esto con un corazón resquebrajándose por el dolor de la separación, ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se convierta en polvo –siseo Morgiana, volteándose hacia el –y créeme, tengo más expectativas de tener su alma que la de James.

-Hablando del chico, ¿Dónde está ahora? –inquirió con la duda rozando su lengua.

-Ahogado en su culpa.

-¿Culpa, cual culpa?-ahora sí, la curiosidad se ganaba su interés.

-Todo a su debido tiempo, brujo, todo a su debido tiempo.

Sentencio sembrando mas duda en el hombre pero la chispa que brillaba en sus ojos le impidió seguir continuando, algo tramaba, estaba más que seguro y tal vez no sea bueno intervenir…pero algo diversión siempre era algo bueno.

-Está bien, todo a su tiempo pero deberías pensar en el otro chico.

-¿Cuál otro chico? –dijo de inmediato ella -¿te refieres a la sombra? No hay porque preocuparse de él.

-A pesar de ser un demonio, eres una terrible mentirosa –ataco el hombre ganándose una mirada atroz de parte de Morgiana –te preocupa y lo sabes porque ese chico es mucho más que una sombra, algo más peligroso para ti y tus planes.

-Soy consciente de ello –Morgiana hablo con tono condescendiente –el es diferente pero no me preocupa, cuando Kendall desaparezca el también lo hará. Es lo lógico.

-Sería lo lógico –corrigió el brujo –pero tal vez debería decirte lo que acabo de descubrir.

Morgiana sostenía el silencio por unos segundos antes de romperlo con una risita socarrona.

-¿Tu descubriste algo sobre el chico sombra? –cuestiono sarcástica.

-Así es, y no te gustara en saber que él no es una sombra sino algo mucho más grande.

-Hare de cuenta que tu opinión me importa y diré ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de tu gran "descubrimiento"?

-Intento en ellos mi pequeño juego de ver si tenían algún lazo, y funciono, tienen uno inquebrantable pero en un nivel muy diferente al que creí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El experimento consistía en una pequeña herida en alguno y me sorprendió el resultado; ambos terminaron con la misma herida en la misma mejilla.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Es su sombra, es lo natural –Morgiana resoplo exasperada por lo vacio e irrelevante argumento que el hombre le estaba dando.

-Si fuera su sombra, la herida tendría que ser contraria, como si estuvieras frente a un espejo, a un reflejo, a una sombra –cada palabra salía con malicia e insinuación, una clara advertencia para la mujer demonio que ahora observaba con cautela a su invitado –el no es una sombra, Morgiana, deberías de tenerlo en cuenta para el futuro. El arruinara tus planes.

-No si Kendall muere primero, después de todo…-

_Es el amante despechado._

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

_Era la vigésima vez que veía esa cruz marcada en la pared. Toco su brazo ensangrentado al recordar cuando uso su propia sangre para dibujarlo, pero eso fue hace un largo tiempo, no sabía cuánto exactamente porque no había ninguna manera de establecer una fecha exacta en ese lugar. Solo había pasillos, y cuartos, equipamiento médico abandonado y paredes destrozadas, cables colgando del techo por donde las chispas saltaban de tanto en tanto dándole un gran susto._

_A veces sentía la presencia de alguien en ese lugar pero no encontraba a nadie, solo estaba el. En las viejas instalaciones de lo que parecía un hospital, olvidado a través de los años. Estaba exhausto de haberlo recorrido miles de veces sin encontrar una concreta salida o siquiera saber si era de noche o de día afuera. Era una rata atrapada, perdida y confundida con un solo objetivo._

_Salir de allí y encontrar a Kendall._

_'James'_

_La piel de su nuca se erizo de inmediato al oír ese gélido susurro. Allí estaba de nuevo, la presencia que lo aterraba pero que aun no podía ver. Su estadía en ese terrorífico lugar le había enseñado algo, las pesadillas cobran vida y vuelven, siempre vuelven para atormentar a uno._

_No lo pensó dos segundos para comenzar a alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible, la temperatura estaba bajando, podía comenzar a ver su aliento, sus huesos se congelaban, sus pies descubiertos se estaban entumeciendo a cada paso que hacía para alejarse de esa cosa invisible, desesperado por salir de allí._

_Comenzó a correr dictado por sus instintos de supervivencia, corrió pasillo por pasillo viendo las marcas que había dejado anteriormente pero que no tenía tiempo de rememorar, solo quería salir de allí aun sin siquiera saber cómo acabo allí, simplemente despertó en una camilla dentro de una lúgubre sala de operaciones con la misma ropa de su fiesta y desde entonces anda vagando por el lugar, huyendo de su error._

_Tropezaba con las cosas regadas a suerte de Dios, miraba por sobre su hombro por si veía algo pero era inútil no había nada a pesar de sentir esa presencia muy cerca suyo. Deseaba tener a Kendall con él, siempre lo hacía sentir seguro, protegido. Kendall era su guardián._

_De pronto un sonido lo detuvo en seco. Era el llanto de un bebe y se oía muy cerca, demasiado para la avanzada paranoia del chico causada por estar tanto tiempo aislado y perdido en ese lugar. Contuvo el aliento a medida que el llanto incrementaba, significado que estaba más cerca de él, James rogaba porque no llegara debido a que no es la primera vez que lo oye, y algo le aseguraba que tampoco sería la última vez._

_En tanto el llanto se acercaba cada vez más, James solo quería salir corriendo, cerró los ojos llenos de lágrimas hasta que en un momento el llanto ceso, abruptamente. Parecía que se había ido pero él sabía que no pasaría tan fácilmente, podía sentirlo cerca, justo detrás de él. _

_Lento y calmado se dio la vuelta para toparse con una incubadora neonatal, donde los bebes prematuros o con problemas se aíslan hasta que se recuperen, podía observar algo moverse dentro de la misma; un pequeño bulto envuelto en manta daba manotazos intentando agarrar algo mientras gimoteaba. Lo típico de los bebes._

_-No, no, no, no, no…-llevo las manos a su boca en un gesto de horror mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas –yo no quise…lo lamento…-_

_Impulsado por alguna fuerza extraña dio unos pequeños pasos hacia la incubadora y sus peores miedos se hicieron realidad al ver a esa pequeña criatura que se movía sin control de su cuerpo. Su delicada piel pálida brillaba bajo las luces de los corredores al igual que el dorado de su ligera capa de pelo en su cabeza, James se estremeció aun mas cuando el bebe abrió apenas sus ojos, el verde se hizo presente al instante._

_-¡Deja de perseguirme…¡-suplico dando la vuelta con intención de salir corriendo pero de inmediato choca contra algo que lo agarra por los hombros y lo inmoviliza, el castaño levanta la mirada hacia esta cosa y para su desgracia unos profundos ojos verdes le recibieron –H-howard…-_

_-James, sabes que no puedes escapar –hablo Howard en un tono atemorizante –y mucho menos abandonar tu culpa…-_

_-¡Yo no quería hacerlo! _

_-Pero lo hiciste, y debes pagar por tus errores, Jamie, siendo perseguido por tu culpa por el resto de la eternidad._

_"No, no, yo no…lo siento Kendall, realmente lo siento…"_

-James…James…James…-Kendall murmuraba entre sueños, oyendo la voz del chico en su cabeza- James, no…-

-¡Kendall!

Ken sacudía al rubio para que despertara luego de oírlo hablar dormido, preocupado por como pronunciaba el nombre de James.

-¡Kendall, despierta! –Ordeno con voz potente y su amigo se levanto de golpe sudando a montones, respirando con dificultad mientras su cuerpo temblaba -¿estás bien?

Kendall no respondió, solo se quedo mirando a un punto invisible en el espacio como oportunidad de recuperar el aliento y recordar con exactitud porque oía la voz de James en su cabeza. Era ilógico, o tal vez no tanto si se trataba de la culpa que intentaba torturarlo por decidir no continuar con su misión, tal cual como el James de sus sueños decía.

La culpa lo perseguiría por el resto de la eternidad.

Sus ojos se humedecieron con solo imaginar la idea de abandonar a James en este lugar, ¿porque había siquiera pensado en esa posibilidad? Luego el recuerdo lo golpeo, el dolor del rechazo y despecho.

Pero que daba, iba a ser un maldito egoísta si dejaba a su mejor amigo atrapado allí a merced de un demonio que le sacaba de quicio con solo recordarlo. No señores, Kendall Knight no haría eso aunque su corazón estuviera al borde de romperse en mil pedazos, aguantaría su agonía y seguiría adelante hasta encontrar a James y llevárselo consigo a casa. Como debió ser desde el principio.

-Ehm, ¿Kendall estas bien o te mordió algún demonio o algo…? –preguntaba Ken algo confuso cuando vio a su compañero levantarse de golpe y recoger sus cosas, revitalizado y lleno de energía.

-Ken, déjate de tonterías. Vamos –Kendall se detuvo un momento para lanzarse una mirada y continuo, Ken sonrió aliviado ante la viveza en el rubio –dije vamos.

-Ok, ok, como digas "Capitán Gruñón" –bromeo su acompañante levantándose y caminando hacia este.

Kendall continuaba en lo suyo hasta que sintió una mano en la parte baja de su espalda atrayendo su cuerpo y sus labios contra los de Ken en un beso de apenas unos segundos, al apartarse ambos sonrieron.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto –suspiro el rubio de ojos oscuros, aun a escasos centímetros de Kendall.

-A mi también –aseguro este –aunque falta mucho tiempo para que este del todo recuperado, aun debo encontrar a James y descubrir que sucede con él y Jett.

-Deja de torturarte ya con eso.

-Lo sé, pero necesito saber que sucede realmente con su "lazo". No me quedare tranquilo hasta saberlo, aunque eso signifique perder totalmente la esperanza con él.

El tono usado en su voz era triste a pesar de disfrazarlo con una sonrisa, pero Ken podía ver perfectamente a través de esa fachada, cosa que Kendall también sabía.

-Bien, te ayudare solo si prometes que no te rendirás, nunca más –puntualizo Ken.

Su amigo se rio mirando a otro lado por un segundo.

-Lo prometo –dijo con la atención puesta sobre su sombra –no volveré a rendirme, a pesar del dolor porque estoy seguro que estarás allí para sostenerme, amigo.

-Obvio, ¿Quién mas a estado cuidando tu trasero desde que llegamos?

-Tú.

-Exacto, y tendrás que lidiar con eso hasta el final.

Y esa era la peor parte, que llegara el final y tener que separarse de Ken. Ni siquiera quiso pensar en eso porque sabía que sería en vano, el momento llegaría algún día y hasta eso era mejor aprovechar al máximo el tiempo con Ken y así en el futuro recordar los buenos momentos, no los malos.

-No te pongas triste, esto se acabara algún día –el comentario de su amigo dio en la tecla de sus pensamientos, dándole aun mas tristeza –no me hagas que te bese.

-Tampoco quiero que me beses –contesto rápido Kendall –mira, estuve pensando acerca de "los besos" y el "contacto físico" excesivo y…-

-Quieres que paremos. Me parece una excelente idea porque si soy sincero, el hecho de besarte y saber que nos parecemos físicamente idénticos, es incomodo.

-No pude haberlo dicho mejor –argumento Kendall de acuerdo a la reflexión de Ken.

-Entonces –comenzó a hablar este alejándose ahora de el moviendo sus manos en el aire –con todo esto ya resuelto de manera pacífica y sin matar demonios, debemos plantear nuestros próximos movimientos que queremos hallar al tipo del vudú.

-¿El brujo? –inquirió el oji-verde cruzando los brazos.

-El mismo y si no te diste cuenta, el es una prueba más –levanto su dedo índice, geste que le hizo recordar mucho a su amigo Logan cuando estaba en faceta de "maestro" –por lo tanto ahora que te recuperaste "milagrosamente" debemos encontrarlo, patear su trasero de brujo y buscar a James, y patearle el trasero a Morgiana.

-Y buscar a Howard –agregó Kendall.

-Eso aun esto en discusión –objeto Ken –pero no te desvíes del punto, ahora prepara tus cosas, nos iremos pronto.

-A la orden, Señor –volvió a reírse, más que convencido de que extrañaría a Ken.


	17. Mensaje Urgente (NdA)

**Nota de Autor:**

Woolas a todos los que leen la historia, si lo se, no es un capitulo y antes de que me odien por ello déjenme disculparme y detallar el porque no hay capitulo:

Primero y principal, esto sufriendo horrores a la hora de escribirlo, no se porque pero es como un bloqueo en el que si intento escribir a la fuerza no sera lo mismo y lo que menos quiero es hacer algo que luego no me gusta.

Por eso no se cuando subiré siguiente capitulo, tal vez la semana que viene o el viernes, si es que logro que se me pase.

El escribir esto es lo ultimo que me gustaría hacer, pero debo hacerlo porque no importa donde sea, siempre me reclaman por Pacto Infernal xD y por Ken...se me hacen que solo lo leen por el Lol.

De todas formas,me vuelvo a disculpar por el echo de que entraran emocionados pensando "¡nuevo capitulo, fuck yeah!" pero la triste realidad es que no lo habra :( y lo lamento, lo compensare cuando lo termine...incluso puede que suba dos capitulos... no lo se, tal vez el tiempo lo dira.

Si quieren insultarme o algo por el estilo (xD) que sea por MP, luego de subir capitulo borrare este mensaje.

Me despido y espero que sepan entender.

PD: las otras historias las seguire publicando, esta es la unica con la que estoy teniendo problemas, no se porque.


	18. Seguir soñando- 1ra Parte

**¡Aiilana is in da house! Yeah, bitc-...ok no ._. xD**

**Al fin un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, ya era hora si me preguntan (puto bloqueo ¬_¬) y a modo de disculpa por no haber subido tanto, esta capitulo es un tantiiiiin mas largo de lo habitual, tal vez no lo noten pero es largo...créanme, es largo. Y por si no fuera poco si las cosas van bien (ya no prometo nada) el domingo subiré la segunda parte...así sin mas, los dejo leer!**

**PD: si aman a Ken, aqui lo adoraran, ya que se me hace que solo leen por el xD (y eso que ni siquiera existe!)**

* * *

-Kendall…-comento Ken.

El rubio le respondió con un "¿Mmmh?".

-¿Ya te dije que odio este pantano?

Kendall se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amigo que se había quedado atrapado en el lodo, de nuevo. EL rubio suspiro con pesadez acercándose a su amigo quien le extendió una mano para que lo jalara. Luego de un poco de forcejeo Ken finalmente pudo sacar su pie.

-¡Demonios, odio este lugar! –se quejo al aire.

-Lo sé, me lo repetiste como 30 veces en los últimos 15 minutos –mascullo Kendall, un tanto molesto por tener que oír a su compañero quejarse sobre ese lugar, el también lo detestaba pero quejándose no lo haría cambiar.

-¡Pero no puedo evitarlo! –Gruño cubriendo su rostro, histérico-¡no se qué te pasa, se supone que el que debe estar histérico, ansioso y eso debes ser tu, no yo! ¡Es como un, un…cambio de roles!

-El vapor de aquí te afecto tu cordura –dijo el rubio segundos después, se dio media vuelta y continuo caminando –deja de perder el tiempo y vamos.

-¡Kendaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall! –hizo un alarde de puchero Ken pero Kendall lo ignoro caminando hacia la dirección correcta, luchando por avanzar por el fango. Era hora del plan B, tomo aire y dijo –te odio.

-¿Disculpa, dijiste que me odias? –señalo el rubio, volviéndose hacia su sombra.

-Sí, te odio –respondió prepotente Ken –porque eres…e-eres el que ahora está al mando y…y-y te haces el fuerte, mientras yo soy el olvidado que no entiende nada.

Dijo todo esto mirando con nerviosismo a todos lados, de forma inocente, recordándole un poco a Carlos.

-¿Yo estoy al mando? –Inquirió entonces Kendall, con doble intensión -¿y tú eres el olvidado?

-Y confundido, no te olvides –agrego ken, nervioso al ver al rubio de ojos verdes acercársele –sabes, es para hacer balance ente nosotros, porque…bueno, yo era el que sabía todo y tú eras el que me seguía.

-Sí.

-Y ahora soy yo el que te sigo mientras tú me…guías…-sus palabras se cortaron al sentir el cuerpo de Kendall presionar con el suyo, y sentir el amarre de sus brazos por su cintura -¿estás enojado?

En ese instante, todo en Ken era la máxima expresión de "inocencia" para Kendall. Se considera un cursi, pero para él lo era, aquella mirada curiosa que despertaba aun más curiosidad sobre este y su rostro que aguardaba por alguna acción para expresar una reacción.

-No –aseguro con serenidad, mirando a los ojos oscuros de Ken con atención –jamás podría enfadarme contigo.

Apenas término de hablar lo beso en la frente y lo atrajo hacia si en un abrazo cargado de cariño y contención que a Ken le costó entender al principio pero a medida que los segundos corrían se sintió conmovido por los sentimientos de Kendall haciéndolos suyos y acoplándolos a los que ya sentía. Se unió al gesto sin importar la circunstancia ni el lugar, este era un momento que no debía romperse porque tal vez sería el último momento que tendría de disfrutar su "lazo" con ese chico rubio de ojos verdes, que trata de sobrevivir con un corazón roto mientras vaga por el Inframundo buscando a la persona que destrozo su voluntad de vivir y que la restableció.

El "adiós" estaba cerca, tal vez estaba aun lejos pero ahora sabia que tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo bien y sin arrepentirse.

No era la primera vez. Pero sería la última.

-Continuemos –interrumpió el abrazo –debes encontrar a Jamie.

-Debemos –corrigió Kendall un tanto decepcionado por cortar el gesto –no te olvides, estamos en esto juntos.

Kendall le devolvió la sonrisa y continuaron su camino. Mano a mano.

Todo transcurrió sin contratiempos, inclusive el sendero estaba libre de la presencia de los pájaros de Mal Agüero para alivio de Kendall y aburrimiento de Ken. Solo había niebla y el fuego que señalaba el camino que los condujo hacia el precipicio donde habían caído antes y la oscuridad del fondo lo trago.

Ken se asomo por el borde a contemplarlo, la piel se le erizo escandalizada por el simple recuerdo. Se alejo sintiendo algo de vértigo.

-¿Cómo cruzaremos? –dijo Kendall, mirando a su alrededor, mas preguntándose a si mismo que a la sombra.

-No hay nada –comento Ken, imitando el gesto del rubio –tu eres el que nos está guiando.

Miro a Kendall y sus ojos se encontraron, el no sabía qué hacer o decir, estaba en blanco. Sacudió la cabeza observando una vez más su entorno, ideando alguna forma de volver al castillo de ese brujo para poder hallar las respuestas que ansiaba sobre James y Jett.

De pensar que estaba tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos de la verdad lo volvía cada vez más loco. Su sanidad dependía de la verdad, por más dolorosa que sea, tenía el derecho a conocerla y haría lo que sea necesario para averiguarla.

Los minutos pasaron y con ellos el silencio de compañía. Ambos rubios meditaban en sus cosas, conectadas con un propósito pero aun así eran distintos puntos de vista. Tensión y nervios pululaba en el aire entre ellos, sobre todo para el líder de la banda pop, sus manos sudaban ansioso y empeoraba al ver el semblante tranquilo pero serio de Ken. Ahora se daba cuenta porque desde el principio seguía los pasos de su sombra al pie de la letra.

Confiaba en Ken más que nada, incluso su vida.

-Oh, demonios…- salió de su trance al oír mascullar a Ken.

Su mirada estaba hacia el precipicio o mejor dicho, hacia la figura que flotaba en medio del gran hoyo que interfería en su camino, Kendall quedo boquiabierto al notar la figura tan familiar a sus ojos, parada en medio de la nada como si hubiera suelo solido bajo sus pies el cual era inexistente.

El brujo sonrió ante sus expresiones.

-Kendall Knight junto a su sombra –aclamo con superioridad –me sorprende realmente tener sus presencias dentro de mis dominios…pensé que a estas horas ya te habrías suicidado, Knight.

Poso la mirada sobre este que trago saliva con dificultad por esos grandes ojos oscuros que lo juzgaba.

-Yo también lo creí por un momento, pero lamentablemente no tengo tiempo para pensar eso sabiendo que James aun está atrapado –respondió tratando de verse confiado sin embargo los nervios bailaron en la punta de su lengua, sacando una sonrisa socarrona en los labios del brujo.

-Morgiana tenía razón, morirás en cualquier momento y tu "amiguito" se irá contigo –ahora miraba fijamente a Ken haciendo énfasis en "amigo".

-Deja de nombrarme a esa perra –protesto Kendall.

-Es cierto, es una perra o también un animal rastrero pero no debemos olvidar algo –puntualizo el hombre de piel oscura –ella es fuerte, es un demonio y si pudiera ya te habría matado ahora.

Siseo con intimidación, causando un leve efecto en Kendall.

-Pero no lo hizo –volvió a protestar, ahora confiado –solo hizo estas pruebas para poder divertirse mientras yo me revuelvo en mi miseria, salvo que yo no le seguiré el juego. Nunca más. Por eso, quiero que me lleves de nuevo a los recuerdos.

Demando el rubio. El brujo frunció el ceño en interés por la petición del chico. Luego solo se rio airoso.

-Los humanos disfrutan del masoquismo…pero si eso es lo que quieres, eso tendrás.

-Ken viene conmigo –sentencio Kendall, su amigo le disparo una mirada confusa –y eso no se discute.

-Vaya, vaya ¿acaso me estas ordenando a mi? –Cuestiono el brujo –veo que intentas mantener tu inexistente orgullo a flote ¿eh? Me parece excelente, solo que déjame advertirte: aceptare a tus demandas para poder ver como de una vez por todas terminas clavándote la espada en el corazón.

-Créeme, eso no pasara –aseguro el chico de ojos verdes, con el mentón en alto.

-Valiente y estúpido.

_Eso es una muerte segura._

Un segundo después, sin chistar, el hombre desapareció en el aire tras una capa de niebla antes de que una puerta tomara su lugar encima de un círculo de piedra y un camino de rocas los uniera a tierra segura.

Ambos rubios se miraron entre sí, alentándose para poder avanzar. Kendall tomo la iniciativa y camino algo inseguro hacia la primera roca, apoyo su pie aguardando a que se hundiera hasta el fondo del abismo pero no ocurrió, convencido de que tal cosa no pasaría continuo con el otro pie y así avanzo hasta la puerta. Ken le siguió los pasos hasta estar finalmente cara a cara con la puerta de madera oscura, una tan común y corriente.

-¿Seguro de que quieres hacer esto? –su acompañante pregunto solo para estar seguros.

Kendall no estaba del todo seguro pero lo estaría luego de cruzarla y hallar todo. Inspecciono la puerta con la mirada antes de voltearse a Ken y decir:

-Las damas primero.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Otra vez esas calles, los recuerdos que anidaron en su mente los últimos días, ahuyentando su sueño, se materializaban frente a sus narices. Odiaba la idea de tener que recorrer el mismo escenario y repetir el mismo sueño pero debía hacerlo si quería terminar con todo esto de una vez.

Al menos ya no se sentía tan tenso como antes sabiendo que Ken estaba consigo para apoyarlo.

-¿Cuál será el primer sitio al que iremos? –me hablo Ken luego de pasar varios minutos de caminar en silencio.

-No tengo idea, para serte sincero, pero si estamos repitiendo el recuerdo lo más probable es que…-se detuvo de repente al notar que estaban en los juegos del parque. Tomo a Ken del brazo y lo arrastro consigo hasta detrás de unos arbustos –deberían ya llegar.

-¿De qué hablas? –ken hablo entre susurros.

-Así es mi recuerdo, James perseguía a Carlos y terminan aquí, solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que aparezcan.

-Pues que vengan pronto, no me gusta esperar –se quejo su sombra como ya costumbre.

-Vuelve a quejarte de algo y te golpeare en la cara –amenazo un cansado Kendall.

Ken resoplo ofendido por la advertencia, aguardaron varios minutos pero nada ocurría, solo unas dos personas pasaron delante de ellos sin que los notaran, al menos sabían que su escondite era seguro. Pero aun no había señales de James o Carlos y ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer mientras la temperatura comenzaba a descender.

-Kendall, tal vez este no sea el mismo recuerdo…-tirito Ken, abrazándose a sí mismo, Kendall lo miro –tal vez sea la continuación de lo ocurrido la última vez.

-¿Qué? ¡No, estoy seguro que…!

-Puede que estés equivocado –interrumpió el rubio de ojos oscuros –escucha, esta anocheciendo y a pesar de ser un recuerdo, puedo sentir realmente el frio.

Instintivamente se estremeció haciéndolo notar a Kendall. Es cierto que estaba haciendo frio muy a pesar de ser un recuerdo, no quería estar en la calle durante la noche y más con las heladas nocturnas de Minnesota, sin mencionar que ahora se sentía a cargo de Ken. El podría soportar pero no quería que su amigo quedara arrastrado en esto.

-Tienes razón –admitió –será mejor buscar un lugar y pasar la noche.

Ahora había que pensar donde pasar la noche sin sufrir por el frio. Estaban atrapados en un sueño, obviamente sin dinero o recursos. Estaban jodidos, básicamente.

-Demonios, es un jodido sueño, no deberíamos sentir frio –mascullo Kendall frotándose los brazos, su chaqueta no le brindaba mucha protección contra el viento helado que golpeaba sobre su cuerpo. Mucho menos a Ken que llevaba solo una camiseta.

-Maldito brujo –murmuro su acompañante, temblando hasta la punta de los pies.

Era suficiente, Kendall no soportaba verlo sufrir de frio. Se quito su chaqueta y se la coloco sobre los hombros, sorprendiendo a Ken.

-¿Q-que estás haciendo?

-Preocupándome por ti ¿Qué mas creías?

-Pero ese es mi trabajo –ken parpadeo.

-Pues yo lo tome, y no me molesta hacerlo.

Miro fijamente a Ken a los ojos, y el hizo lo mismo con Kendall. No hacía falta decir más ya que siempre se dijo que los ojos son la entrada al alma, una norma que no se aplicaría correctamente sobre Ken pero eso no le importaba a Kendall porque para él era más que una sombra, era su amigo y lo protegería a cualquier precio. Incluso sobre el mismo.

Y sabía que no se arrepentía al sentir el cuerpo de su amigo contra el suyo, en un estrecho abrazo de agradecimiento.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos al Rose Patern.

Los recibió en la recepción una chica alta, de cabello rubio rizado y ojos pardos que apenas pasaba los 20 años.

-Hola –dijo seco Kendall –necesito una habitación.

-Que sorpresa –respondió la chica a modo de broma que no le hizo gracia al rubio -¿efectivo o crédito?

-Efectivo –dejo caer su mano sobre el mostrador unos cuantos billetes.

Minutos después, con la llave N° 34, Kendall y Ken desfilaban agotados y con frio hacia la habitación.

Fue una gran coincidencia que Ken haya encontrado los billetes en el bolsillo frontal de la chaqueta que el rubio le prestó, y si, Kendall creía que era mucha coincidencia. Pero que daba, tendrían un lugar donde dormir.

Entraron a la habitación, tan monótona y normal cualquier habitación de un motel; paredes beige, piso oscuro, una televisión, un min bar, una cama matrimonial en medio y un pasillo que conducía al baño.

Cama matrimonial, cualquiera pensaría que habría un problema hasta que oyes que es la única habitación disponible. Tan mala no era la idea cuando la oyó, después de todo no es la primera vez que compartía la cama con Ken, no se le hacía extraño y no estaba tampoco en humor de ponerse quisquilloso. Solo quería dormir.

Se quito los zapatos y se metió bajo las sabanas al igual que Ken, cada uno en los lados opuestos de la cama, utilizaron frazadas extras debido al frio entonces Kendall se acerco a su amigo y lo rodeo desde atrás con un brazo, su pecho pegado a la espalda del otro chico mientras acomodaba su otro brazo bajo la almohada.

Menos de un minuto después ambos dormían pesadamente pero tranquilos sabiendo que estaban el uno con el otro y se protegerían entre sí ante todo.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-James, ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!

-¿No lo recuerdas? –Dijo estupefacto un James confundido frente a un Kendall aun mas confundido, ambos dentro de la habitación del moreno –tú y yo terminamos ayer.

-¡Esa es la parte que no entiendo! –Exclamo Kendall al borde de romper en llanto, James había estado llorando desde el día anterior -¡yo nunca rompería contigo!

-Pues ayer si parecías capaz –susurro James, herido –ayer eras otra persona…yo no…no se-

-¡No entiendo, y-yo no estuve aquí ayer! –Se defendió Kendall, aun descorazonado por ver a James tan frágil -¡James, dime que sucede!

-Kendall, tu sabes que sucedió.

Se sumieron en el silencio absoluto, solo se miraban tratando de analizar la situación. James estaba emocionalmente destrozado por la reciente ruptura con el amor de su vida, mientras Kendall intentaba comprender lo que le decía su novio, luego de recibir una citación por parte de los padres de Jett por una supuesta agresión.

-Te amo –artículo el rubio, una lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

-Yo también te amo –respondió James, conteniendo las lágrimas –y lamento todo…realmente lo lamento.

Kendall parpadeo confundido.

James hablo sobre lo sucedido con Jett, y ocurrió lo que el supuso: su discusión termino con un portazo luego de que Kendall se marchara, despechado y herido.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Había despertado hace como 10 minutos, en los que había estado haciendo una sola cosa: observar a Ken dormido. Se despertó con el antojo de observarlo durante su descanso no sabía porque, era algo raro pero no se lo pensó mucho ya que era relajante el mirar a su acompañante dormir a su lado, en paz, tranquilo.

A Kendall le daba paz estar allí, sin preocuparse por los demonios o el tener que perseguirlos y matarlos procurando no morir…solo quería estar, estar en paz con Ken.

Le daba la espalda a la ventana por donde la luz se filtraba iluminando la habitación, el ruido de la ciudad sonaba de fondo muy a lo lejos porque dentro de esas cuatro paredes el silencio reinaba.

Era demasiada tranquilidad para poder estar sin cabecear, Kendall cerraba sus parpados por unos segundos y los abría al recordar que debían dejar esa habitación antes de las 10 o tendrían que volver a pagar, y no conseguían el dinero de los arboles, muy dentro de él no quería dejar ese pequeño y acogedor lugar donde se sentía seguro ni tampoco irrumpir el sueño de su amigo.

Ken era la expresión máxima de lo adorable mientras se está dormido. Kendall comenzaba a sospechar que era algo apropósito y que a pesar de ser idénticos, el nunca podría alcanzar ese estandarte…era algo en Ken que lo convertía en eso…siempre brillando, siempre deslumbrando con su presencia.

Agh, no quería despertarse, quería estar tumbado al lado de Ken, dormir sin tener que pensar en nada del mundo exterior que los pudiera lastimar…pero algo faltaba en ese anhelo.

_James._

Sería mejor si James estuviera aquí, claro, en un plano diferente. Pero lo reconfortaba el hecho de que pronto lo tendría pronto a su lado, no en una forma romántica pero era mejor que no tenerlo.

Sin embargo volviendo a la realidad, miro al reloj sobre la pared frente de él, eran las nueve y media, debía despertar a Ken quien dormía sobre su estomago, sus brazos abrazando la almohada posesivamente y la boca apenas abierta. Kendall se reía conmovido por tal imagen.

Se acerco y sacudió ligeramente a Ken en el hombro, su amigo gimió perezoso y volteo la cara al lado contrario.

-Ken, vamos, despierta –el líder de la boyband susurro a su amigo, atrayéndolo hacia el por la cintura pero Ken se resistía al contacto, igual Kendall logro atraerlo hacia el – ¿Qué sucede, porque te alejas?

-Porque quieres que nos vayamos…-un murmuro salió del rubio que escondió su rostro en la almohada, ignorando a Kendall –yo quiero quedarme aquí, contigo.

-Oh, Ken… -Kendall abrazo y beso su mejilla antes de descansar su cabeza en el hombro de este –yo también quiero quedarme aquí, realmente quiero…pero debemos irnos, ni siquiera es nuestro mundo, solo es un recuerdo.

Suspiro con aires de tristeza a la posibilidad de no poder quedarse.

-Nos quedemos…y hagamos como en los viejos tiempos –dijo volteándose y escondiéndose en el pecho de Kendall, aun con los ojos cerrados y adormilado –como en los viejos tiempos…-

_-¿Qué…? _–Pensó Kendall confundido –Ken, ¿Cuáles viejos tiempos?

-Cuando tu y yo estábamos juntos…como antes…-respondió Ken, medio dormido y sonriendo complacido.

-Siempre estuvimos juntos...-

-Estábamos…

Kendall estaba ahora sorprendido, Miro a su compañía hecho una bolita entre sus brazos y frunció el ceño. Quiso pensar que Ken estaba delirando o hablando en sueños pero había algo en su voz que le hacía pensar lo contrario, que había alguna verdad tras sus palabras. Se oía triste, con añoranza, como si hablara de algo que realmente paso.

-Ken…-

-¿Kendall? –bajo la mirada a Ken que lo llamo nervioso, estaba sonrojado y los ojos abiertos con temor –y-yoo no-o, solo estaba…-

-¿Estabas soñando con algo? –no evito preguntar el rubio de ojos verdes al notar el nerviosismos en Ken.

-C-creo que…si.

Su amigo sombra se mordió el labio con ansiedad al darse cuenta de lo que decía, había hablado entre sueños con Kendall sobre cosas que él no debe saber, y temía que el sospechara. Pero se tranquilizo al ver una sonrisa en Kendall, creyéndose esa mentira.

-Tienes sueños locos, amigo –dijo Kendall y beso su frente –ahora vamos, debemos seguir.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-Me gusta más este clima –comento Ken, caminando junto a Kendall quien tenía la mirada perdida y pensativa.

-Debemos ir a casa de James.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto de inmediato Ken.

-No lo sé…necesito verlo.

Sin necesidad de decir más, emprendieron camino a casa de James, con la angustia creciendo en su pecho. La reiteración de su ruptura el día anterior seguía latente en su memoria y de solo pensar en volver a verlo tan rápidamente lo estaba carcomiendo desde adentro. Se sentía más tranquilo al tener a Ken a su lado para calmar sus nervios.

Minutos más tarde, estaban parados frente a la puerta de James. Kendall muriendo de nervios y Ken muriendo de aburrimiento.

-Toca –alentó Ken a su amigo rubio –o ¿piensas quedarte parado allí todo el día?

El chico le golpe en el hombro en señal de que lo hiciera, Kendall miro de nuevo la puerta y levanto su mano con intenciones de tocar pero por un segundo se detuvo, tomo aire y golpeo la puerta con inseguridad. Oyó pasos del otro lado y de inmediato Ken se escondió apegándose a la pared para que no lo vieran, Kendall estaba confundido por ello pero decidió no darle importancia, Ken volvía a actuar extrañamente como siempre, eso le aliviaba, que le duro poco al ver la puerta abrirse y ser Brooke la que lo recibía.

La mujer pronuncio el entrecejo.

-¿Kendall, q-que haces aquí?

-Necesito hablar con James –hablo apresurado, ganado por sus nervios –es urgente.

-Me parece que eso es…imposible.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú ya estas arriba, con el…-la mujer no pudo continuar, estaba boquiabierta –oh dios mío, ¿Qué eres?

Brooke cuestiono anonadada, retrocediendo unos pasos, aterrada por alguna razón que Kendall ignoraba.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres con mi hijo?!-demando ahora tomando de la mesa de entrada un revolver apunto hacia el rubio que se puso en una posición más sumisa que defensiva, con ambos manos levantadas hacia el frente -¡Aléjate de él!

-Brooke, vamos a tranquilizarnos ¿quieres?

Mientras tanto arriba, en la habitación de James, él y un rubio intentaban charlar sin levantarse la voz o llorar en el intento pero la tensión era tan alta que fue lo primero que sucedió.

-No quiero hablar de esto otra vez –suplicaba Kendall sentado en la cama y el rostro cubierto con sus manos.

-¡Solo escúchame!

Imploro un James desesperado, el rubio levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos llorones que solo lo hacían sentir peor de su decisión pero ese mismo dolor le hacía recordar la traición, no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente.

De repente se oyó un sonido estremecedor. Un disparo desde el piso de abajo. Y un golpe seco.

Ambos chicos se miraron por un segundo y después corrieron escaleras abajo para toparse con una escena más que desconcertante.

Brooke estaba en el suelo y un rubio estaba encima de ella, la tenia inmovilizada por las muñecas y sus caderas, James miro con terror al ver la cara del atacante. _Kendall_, quien resultaba estar parado al lado suyo contemplando la escena también.

Miro a su exnovio y al que estaba en el suelo, confundido, su cabeza comenzaba a palpitar por tal "ilusión" que su mente le estaba jugando, eso creía él.

-¿C-como es…posible? –articulo.

-Puedo explicarlo –respondió rápido el Kendall del mundo real, aun sobre Brooke.

-Claro que no puedes, imbécil –dijo Ken –además levántate de Brooke, se ve raro.

Su amigo tenían un punto, el rubio se levanto rápidamente y ayuda a la mujer a ponerse de pie, luego dio un paso atrás por precaución, Brooke apunto el arma hacia ambos rubios por si intentaban hacer algo mas y James miro horrorizado el artefacto en manos de su madre, sin lograr entender que sucedía allí.

-Mama –llamo el moreno, parte con miedo, parte con nervios -¿q-que está pasando?

-James, quédate atrás –advirtió Brooke aun apuntando el arma.

-Vamos Brooke, nadie tiene que salir herido, solo déjame hablar…-dijo Kendall, tratando de ser cauteloso.

-Sé lo que eres –le corto la mujer –y no dejare que te lleves a mi hijo sin pelear, demonio.

-Ahora somos demonios –suspiro Ken –esa no me la esperaba.

-¡Ken! –Reprimió su amigo rubio –cállate.

-Solo digo.

-¡Basta! –Exclamo Brooke -¡ya lárguense!

-¡Mama, dime que sucede! –exigió James.

-Brooke, dile la verdad a tu hijo –ordeno el chico que fue al Inframundo a buscar a su amigo –tarde o temprano tendrá que saberlo.

-Aunque estemos en una ilusión –murmuro Ken, ganándose una mirada furtiva de Kendall.

-¿Ilusión? –repitió la mujer, bajando un poco la guardia al oír a Ken.

-Sí, una ilusión –afirmo Kendall.

-¡Déjate de mentiras! –De pronto grito Brooke, a la defensiva –solo lo dices para que me trague la mentira, pero te diré algo: no eres el primero que viene por mi hijo.

James miro incrédulo hacia su madre por lo oído, incluido Kendall, el de ese tiempo y el otro. Ken no parecía sorprendido pero era mejor aparentarlo.

-¿Ya vinieron a buscar a James? –Pregunto picado por la duda Kendall -¿te refieres a…Jett?

-¿Jett? –ahora era James quien preguntaba, dirigido a la mujer que le dio la vida.

-Jett –mascullo el rubio, parado a su lado, con resentimiento -¿Qué tiene que ver Jett en todo esto?

-Creo que ya metimos la pata –opino Ken.

-¡Cállate de una vez Ken!

Volvió a reprenderlo Kendall.

-¡Qué demonios tiene que ver Jett Stetson aquí, ese idiota rubio! –grito Brooke, para poner orden.

-Muchas cosas, más de lo que creas –espeto Kendall, mirando a James y de nuevo a Brooke –primero, Jett tiene algo que ver con…creo, que tiene que ver con Howard.

La expresión en el rostro de la mujer se torno turbada y aterrada al oír ese nombre ser pronunciado por boca de ese rubio. En tanto Kendall no tenía idea de porque había dicho lo que dijo, fue una corazonada lo que hablo por él. Era arriesgado proponer esa teoría alocada pero no le quedaba de otra. Necesitaba aferrarse a esa posibilidad.

-¿Cómo sabes tú sobre Howard?

-¿Quién es Howard? –cuestiono James.

-No es nadie. No hace falta mencionarlo –corto Brooke con dureza.

-Sí, si hace falta –salto Kendall –el nos quito a algo que nos importa.

De nuevo miro a James por unos segundos, dolorosos segundos de ver al amor de su vida aunque ese no fuese el James real.

-El nos quito a James.

Pronuncio la última palabra y un estruendo se escucho desde afuera de la casa. Todos se volvieron hacia allí antes de de Kendall y Ken intercambiaran miradas y salieran afuera. A Brooke le tomo unos segundos procesar lo que sucedia luego seguir a ambos.

-Esto definitivamente es un sueño –oyó decir a Ken.

-Ese maldito brujo –siseo Kendall.

La mujer no entendía, hasta que vio a un chico rubio de pie en medio de la calle. Entrecerró la vista al ver que era Jett Stetson y sonreía, con cinismo mientras en sus ojos brillaba la malicia como un fuego.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Kendall Knight, el chico que-

-Sí, si ya lo sé –le corto el discurso el rubio –por qué mejor no te saltas esa parte y dices de una maldita vez, ¿Qué quieres, Jett?

-Tan impaciente, Knight y no me sorprende, después de todo estas desesperado por encontrar a Jamie –espeto el otro chico rubio, apropósito para provocarlo.

-Aun no entiendo que tienes que ver tú aquí.

-Es obvio que no entiendes, pero para tu información tengo mucho que ver. Y es enserio, estoy mucho mas involucrado de lo que crees…mucho mas, pero claro mi verdadero yo no lo sabe, simplemente se deja llevar por sus impulsos –explico Jett.

-Explícate mejor –demando Ken.

-Si así lo quieres, así será –suspiro el otro chico –todos sabemos la historia: Howard es el antepasado de James, sigue la línea de sangre directa, por eso el lo ofreció como pago de su trato pero lo que nadie sabe es que Howard era un verdadero cretino.

-Lo sabemos todos –señalo Kendall como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Veo que no me entiendes, Knight –el rubio de ojos verdes frunció el ceño –Howard no era un jugador muy apegado a las reglas, es más que obvio, por eso el tenia su familia, su amada familia….los Diamond, con poder tanto económico como jerárquico, de buen status quo pero nadie sabía que él tenía un hijo bastardo.

Jett lucho para contener la risa al ver la expresión en los rostros de las personas que los oía, no había palabra que los describiera mejor.

Como si hubiesen visto al mismísimo Diablo.

-Eso significa…-balbuceo Brooke.

-Así es, mis queridos amigos, gracias al fruto de una noche de bebidas y mujerzuelas, la familia Stetson nació –anuncio benevolente, con sus manos extendidas, cual guía espiritual dando su sermón.

Y todos lo oían en respetuoso silencio, admirando cada detalle de sus palabras, tratando de hallar su significado. Aunque no era tan difícil entenderlo, era difícil el digerirlo.

-¿Ahora qué sucede Kendall, no aceptas que James y yo tenemos la misma sangre? Algo disuelto por los años pero con la misma esencia, corriendo por nuestras venas –siseo Jett, disfrutando del desconcierto en sus caras.

-Estas mintiendo –mascullo Kendall en un intento desesperado de convencerse así mismo que esto no era verdad.

-Tú quieres creer que miento, pero hay que aceptar la realidad.

-No… ¡Tú mientes! –sin darse cuenta hizo aparecer su espada, a causa de sus sentimientos.

-¡Kendall!

Grito Ken un segundo antes de poder atrapar al rubio que se lanzo hacia Jett con arma en mano, pero el otro chico era más rápido y logro evadirlo, logrando que Kendall perdiera una gran estocada directa al pecho. Dio tropezones al esquivarlo pero al segundo miro de reojo a Jett, este se veía más que complacido, serenamente inalterable.

Tal gesto que hirvió la sangre del rubio de ojos verdes pero antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento, Jett estaba esquivando los ataques de su compañero, quien era mucho más habilidoso con la espada que el mismo. Entonces volteo a ver a Brooke que estaba plantada en su lugar, solo observando la lucha entre los dos rubios y detrás de ella su otro yo, acompañado del amor de su vida.

_-James_ –pensó mortificado Kendall al notar el desconcierto en sus hermosos ojos avellana.

Deseaba regresar el tiempo atrás y pasar los momentos más felices de su vida, al lado de James. Le destrozaba el corazón tanta impotencia de estar ahora en un sueño, persiguiendo a un viejo brujo vudú para salvar al chico bonito. Y hasta ahora no lo había conseguido.

-¡Vamos, Kendall! –la voz de Jett llamándole le devolvió al momento en que el tenia a Ken agarrado por detrás, presionando la espada en el cuello de este -¡Únete a la fiesta!

Empujo a la sombra hacia Kendall quien lo atrapo entre sus brazos, y miraron a Jett que torcía su cuello logrando tronar sus huesos de una forma que se viera dolorosa a la vista.

-No seas un aguafiestas, Knight…-

Su voz recorrió el aire como una brisa helada, congelando huesos en su paso y deteniendo latidos de corazón.

De repente una chispa azul brillo en sus pies y lentamente ascendió por sus piernas, revelando otra ropa de bajo, continuo por su abdomen y vieron un estomago de piel morena, su pecho, sus hombros, su cuello y finalmente la cabeza. Sus labios cocidos y sus ojos delataron finalmente su identidad. El viejo brujo vudú.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que seas tú? –dijo Ken con ironía.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que no se hayan dado cuenta? –contraataco el brujo en el mismo tono.

-¡Dios, no soporto a este tipo! –exclamo exasperado Kendall.

-Pensamos igual –asintió su amigo sombra, dándole la razón.

-¡Silencio! –Bramo el brujo –Demonios, ustedes sí que son un dolor de cabeza, no entiendo como Morgiana los subestima tanto…-

-_¿Ella…nos subestima?_ –pensó Kendall

-Pero que va, veo que aun sigues empeñado en buscar a James –continuo el brujo.

-Estamos empeñados en encontrar a James –corrigió Ken.

-Como sea, no lo encontraran…-

-Eso vamos a verlo –dio un paso hacia adelante la sombra, sosteniendo su espada.

El brujo entorno los ojos hacia este, Ken imito el gesto, las chispas de tensión saltaban de entre ellos. Era una batalla de miradas que Kendall dudaba poder soportar, se aliviaba de saber que no era él quien miraba a ese asqueroso brujo, se lanzaría de cabeza a atacarlo los primeros 2 segundos.

Finalmente el hombre pestañeo y sonrió de lado, un plan se maquinaba en su cabeza, solo para pasar el rato.

-Si están tan determinados por encontrarlo, síganme, les diré donde esta Morgiana.

Chasqueo sus dedos y un bastón apareció en su mano, y golpeo el suelo con el mismo produciendo chispas. Detrás de él una puerta apareció, tenía intenciones de escapar pero los dos chicos no se lo dejarían fácil.

-Les doy la oportunidad de jugar en mi laberinto, si me encuentran les diré donde esta Morgiana y te daré un regalo muy pero muy valioso, Knight –sentencio modestamente –pero solo, si me encuentras.

Agrego antes de dar media vuelta y meterse por esa puerta, desapareciendo en la oscuridad detrás de ese umbral.

Ken sostuvo la mirada hacia ese punto por 2 segundos y se volvió a Kendall quien fruncía los labios, indeciso.

-Hay que ir –comento el líder.

-No esperaba otra respuesta –ken sonrió con empatía.

Exacto, no había otra respuesta. Pero eso significaba al fin dejar ese sueño, uno casi perfecto si olvidábamos la aparición de Jett y su inoportunidad participación en el mismo, donde había tenido chance de ser él quien terminaba con James, aun siendo una mentira su propio coraje le sorprendió y lo atormentaba. Se consolaba al saber que eso nomas era, un sueño, una ilusión, que nada era real.

Se volvió hacia Brooke, al amor de su vida y a su otro yo. Debía dejarlos atrás, ellos no eran reales así que no debía sentirse mal. Pero lo hacía.

-Es hora de irnos –sintió la mano de Ken en su hombro, dándoles fuerzas para seguir a pesar del trago amargo.

-Sí, mejor nos vamos –finalmente se sintió seguro de continuar con su viaje.

No miro hacia atrás mientras avanzaba hacia esa puerta, planteándose la posibilidad de lo que podría encontrarse al otro lado: monstruos, demonios, un pantano putrefacto como el que había atravesado. Eran tantas las opciones y solo se martirizaba al pensarlas, lo mejor era dejárselo al destino que en muchas ocasiones sabe cómo actuar de maneras misteriosas.

Su cuerpo atravesó la puerta y sintió el vacio rodearlo.

* * *

**PD 2: andaba pensando, mientras escribia, acerca del ultimo capitulo y ahora estoy bastante segura que me odiaran pero me amaran por otra xD, lo se no tiene sentido...me AMODIARAN! cof, cof, mal chiste perdón ._.**


	19. Seguir soñando- 2da Parte

**Geez, al fin termine el capitulo y mucho mas rápido que los anteriores, para reindivicarme por no haber actualizado mas seguido esto, lo siento :S**

**Ahora sin mas, lean, disfruten y dejen review sobre que pensaron del capitulo, los dejo!**

* * *

Su cuerpo atravesó la puerta y sintió el vació rodearlo.

No, era más bien algo helado que lo envolvía y le erizaba la piel.

Era escalofriante, tanto como sentir el aliento de alguien en tu nuca o sentir una mirada intensa y pesada sobre uno. La inquietante de sensación de estar tal vez parado sobre una pila de cadáveres daba rienda suelta a su imaginación. Quería abrir los ojos y a la vez no.

-_Kenny, abre los ojos, debes ver esto._

La voz de Ken a su lado le tranquilizo, sabía que no estaba solo e hizo lo que su amigo demando: abrió los ojos.

Al principio lo hizo con cautela para no sobresaltarse con lo sea que se encontrara, y al percibir nada de peligro los abrió más confiado. Lo que pudo apreciar no era lo que esperaba.

Estaban en un hospital abandonado por el deterioro de las cosas, paredes, luces que parpadeaban, inmobiliario regado por allí y el extremo frió rondando el aire. Espeluznante quedaba corto para describir ese sitio, solo quería salir de allí y por costumbre miro sobre su hombro y vio la puerta de salida cubierta con tablas, completamente barricada. No había salida.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? –dijo al voltear al frente y mirar un rastro de un liquido carmesí en el suelo, era una flecha y señalaba algo.

-_Sigue el sueño _–miro a Ken quien leyó en voz alta la frase escrita en la pared cercana a ellos con el mismo color –tal vez debamos seguir el camino.

-Asi podremos encontrar al brujo –asintió en respuesta Kendall pero luego se fijo en la actitud nerviosa de Ken: miraba ansioso e sitio, mordió su labio y tragaba mucha saliva, eso no era normal en el -¿estás bien?

Toco el hombro de este y de inmediato se volteo hacia el dibujando una sonrisa conformista en su rostro. Ken no estaba actuando como él, pensaba el rubio de ojos verdes.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –Reacciono unos segundos después –después de todo estamos más cerca de encontrar a James.

Si, estaban muy cerca y Kendall se quedo con eso, no tan conforme pero debían avanzar sin perder más tiempo, se prometió hablar seriamente con su amigo mas tarde.

Debían seguir un rastro carmesí que manchaba el suelo. Caminaron ese pasillo, luego otro y otro, viendo el mismo panorama, puertas destrozadas, habitaciones oscuras donde recuerdos atormentados de pacientes se escondían y permanecían siendo recuerdos, luces que parpadeaban como la vida de una persona atrapada por un monitor que solo daba falsas esperanzas a su familia, objetos milagrosos olvidados en el camino oxidándose y perdiendo lo mejor de sí. Deprimente estaba escrito por todo el sitio.

Se sentía como un fantasma más que merodeaba a función de sus penas, necesitaba sentirse vivo y sin pensarlo tomo la mano de Ken en la suya, entrelazando sus dedos y reavivando la llama vital en su corazón. Ahora estaba vivo de nuevo. Sonreía por ello.

-¿Quién es el nervioso ahora? –su compañero le recordó, dándole una cálida sonrisa.

No respondió y siguieron caminando siguiendo flechas en paredes, pisos e incluso del techo pasando por pasillos, salas de espera y escaleras pero no estaban preparados para lo que se toparían luego de horas largas de estar caminando por el ese hospital infinito: una bifurcación.

Estaban al final de un largo pasillo y había dos puertas y dos flechas señalando a cada una. Era el momento de elegir.

-Solo una –dijo Ken.

-Solo una –repitió Kendall.

Miraron ambas puertas, ambas opciones para elegir en poco tiempo era absurdo. Simplemente se quedaron allí observando sin decir nada ni oír nada, sus manos juntas como dos niños pequeños que debatían sobre cuál sería su siguiente aventura.

**POV James**

Quiero irme, solo…quiero irme.

Sé que me equivoque pero solo quiero irme. Por favor. Admito mi error, soy capaz de arrodillarme frente a esa persona y llorar y clamar perdón…no fue mi intención quitarle su vida.

Ahora pago por mis pecados rondando por este hospital, cuna de mi error y de sus recuerdos. Perseguido y atormentado por voces y fantasmas de un alma inocente cual yo puse un fin a su existencia, quien detuvo su llanto alarmante la segunda noche luego de haber venido a este mundo, quien dibujo una línea recta en su monitor con solo aire, arrebate sus posibilidades de crecer, comer, respirar, amar, saborear lo mejor y lo peor de esta vida.

Lo asesine… ¡dios, no era mi intención! Yo no-

Oigo ese llanto de nuevo, tapo mis oídos al sentirlo lejos de mi pero que igual me lastimaba de recordar todo, me hundo sobre mis talones y me mezo deseando que parara, yo también lloro por su dolor que se siente tan mío. Es la culpa que me carcome desde adentro, punzando mis pulmones y quemando mi garganta.

¡Solo vete ya, se lo que te hice y lo lamento!

Ahora el llanto es más fuerte, como si estuviese a mi lado, restregándome en la cara lo que cometí y que no me dejaría en paz por el resto de la eternidad, que es exactamente el tiempo de mi condena. Lloro aun más por mi culpa y por el miedo, de querer salir de allí, de tener a mi mama, a mis amigos, a mi familia, a _Kendall._

Es un deseo egoísta luego de lo que hice porque a la persona que más quiero a mi lado es la que más me odiara. Y no lo soporto, debo esconderme junto con mi vergüenza de verlo a los ojos y tener que decirle la verdad.

**POV Normal**

Kendall y Ken decidían que puerta seguir. Una llevaba hacia el brujo y la otra hacia un destino incierto donde ningunos de sus sueños eran verdaderas proezas para recordar, sino bosquejos de soñadores patéticos.

Kendall miro a Ken y Ken miro a Kendall. Ambos pares de ojos distintos entre sí pedían alguna señal sobre qué camino tomar.

-Debemos elegir una, no podemos estar así por el resto de la eternidad –aconsejo Kendall.

-Esta vez debes elegir tu solo –dijo Ken, neutro.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –El ceño en su cara se frunció –estamos en esto juntos.

-Yo hare lo que tu digas –maquino como un robot al decirlo.

Los labios de Kendall se unieron en un silencio abrupto. Ese no era su Ken, el lugar tal vez consumía una parte de él o era otra cosa. Quería pensarlo y replantearse la posibilidad pero como el dijo, no había mucho tiempo. Sus ojos saltaron hacías las puertas, un "izquierda" y "derecha" dominaba su mente, brillaban como carteles de neón imaginarios sobre las dos aperturas tratando de ganarse su atención y las eligiera, necesitaban ser elegidas para sentirse únicas. Eso no era muy justo para la lógica de Kendall.

No menospreciaría a ninguna. Debía tratar con ambas. Siempre era bueno tener un plan de apoyo.

-Yo iré por la izquierda, tú iras a la derecha –declaro frio hacia su compañero, soltando su mano con brusquedad.

Camino decidido a su puerta sin mirar el rastro de dolor en la mirada de su sombra. Desapareció por las puertas de vaivén sin preocuparse por que el otro chico no siguiera su orden, era más que obvio que lo haría.

Ken se quedo de pie en silencio mirando la mano que antes tenía la de Kendall entre sí con sus dedos. La sensación de vacío era muy familiar puesto que era lo más sentía al pisar ese lugar.

-Solo un poco mas –se dijo, animándose y camino hacia la derecha, a su puerta y también desapareció tras dos maderas que se balanceaban.

Por el camino de la izquierda, Kendall caminaba revuelto por la ansiosa expectativa de poder llegar a un final luego de recorrer mas pasillos y habitaciones siguiendo flechas rojas y marcas en las paredes, dedos marcados y corridos por fuerzas que pedían ayuda.

Por el camino de la izquierda, Ken caminaba como si fuese un paseo pero su cabeza era un huracán de cosas, tristeza y resignación bailaban eufóricos sin medir que sus movimientos le estaban dando un terrible dolor de cabeza al rubio. Se detuvo al pasar un viejo ascensor que conectaba aéreas, tomo su espada para sentirse seguro ya que percibía algo cerca y ese dolor le quitaría desventaja por si algo saltaba hacia él para atacarlo.

Esperar durante segundos dio sus frutos, oyó pequeños golpes, piel golpeando algo, pies descalzos pero no veía nada, miro revuelto a todos lados sin encontrar nada excepto hacia el lugar de donde provenían y decidió ir a averiguar al final de ese pasillo, al llegar solo había otro largo corredor perpendicular al que estaba pero aun oía los pasos avanzar por allí, incluso vio una botella de vidrio rodar como si alguien la hubiese tocado.

**POV James**

Correr, correr, es lo único que puedo hacer, escapar aunque sé que es inútil. No puedo salir de aquí, ya lo intente.

Busco un camino por el que ya pase como unas cientos de veces, eh recorrido el lugar de arriba abajo, a lo largo y lo ancho y todo sigue igual, no creo poder soportar estar aquí para siempre, me volveré loco. Lástima que no puedo suicidarme para salir de aquí.

Demonios, siempre tropiezo con la misma maldita botella de alcohol, que importa, yo sigo desesperado como las últimas veces. Continuo por continuar, tengo la pequeña chispa de esperanza planear en mi de que encontrare algo o alguien que me saque de aquí. Ahora llego al área de cirugías, paso la puerta precipitado y miro sobre mi hombro por impulso, siempre a la defensiva, miro a todos lados buscando algo sin resultado. Repito la misma rutina de siempre, desesperarme hasta que me desconozco en un intento de probar si alguien se apiada de mí y me saca de allí.

Hasta que huelo algo en el aire, y no era el hedor a pánico mezclado con decadencia, olía al fresco pino de Minnesota que tanto recuerdo. Y había una sola persona que siempre tenía consigo ese aroma tan natural. Su recuerdo vino a mí solo para destrozarme aun mas, las lágrimas seguían apareciendo y mi dolor solo aumentaba.

¿Por qué maldita sea tenía que estar Kendall aquí también, que ya no tengo suficiente sufrimiento?

Me detuvo de golpe observando un punto invisible en el suelo, en medio del pasillo, apenas sentía ese aroma y rogando por no ver el fantasma de mi ex novio paseando por allí buscándome para divertirse de mi agonía que en cada momento alimentaba mi locura.

Veo una sombra fugaz pasar por mi rabillo, levanto la mirada y veo el rastro visual de una cabellera rubia que pasa de largo al otro lado del pasillo principal, donde estoy justo de pie.

Sentí esperanza. Y era un tonto al hacerlo.

-Kendall…-digo mientras corro hacia la dirección por donde su imagen desapareció, doble esa esquina y vi su espalda, alejándose.

-¡Ken! –el gritaba tratando de llamar a alguien, solo que yo no sabía quién era -¡donde estas!

Una parte de mi se sentía destrozada, ¿Quién era Ken? El era Ken, o Kenny, como yo siempre le decía de cariño. O tal vez Kendall también se está volviendo un poco loco luego de estar un tiempo en este lugar.

-¡Kendall! –grite sin pensarlo, esperanzado a que me oyera, pero no lo hizo.

Continuaba de espaldas hacia mí, alejándose más y más. Entre en pánico, no podía dejarlo ir pero si lo seguía lo perdería, entonces pensé en tomar un atajo, ya estuve mucho tiempo aquí y me recorrí todo el lugar para sabérmelo prácticamente de memoria.

Me volví y me fui hacia el área de las habitaciones, cruzando algunas que estaban conectadas y otros corredores hasta llegar a la entrada del quirófano. El lugar donde si o si terminaría Kendall siguiendo su camino.

-_¡Ken! _–oi su voz acercarse, me adentro en la sala, y termine sorpresivamente en la habitación donde se higienizan los cirujanos antes de entrar a cirugía, el gran ventanal me da una vista de la habitación donde me desperté por primera vez.

Que hago aquí, no lo sé, solo sé que intento salir y no puedo, la puerta está cerrada y no puedo abrirla por más que intento empujarla o forzar el pomo pero me detengo al oír pasos del otro lado del vidrio.

Era Kendall entrando al quirófano y mirando minuciosamente el desastre en la habitación. Me pegue al vidrio de inmediato sin salir de mi asombro de volver a verlo cara a cara; todo sigue en su lugar tal como yo lo deje: ojos verdes que ya no brillan con amor sino con dolor, pesar en cada facción de su rostro que lo hacía ver mayor, más abatido por la vida y cansado. No era el Kenny que yo conozco, yo destroce su corazón ese día en mi cumpleaños, pero era lo mejor…sin embargo no puedo dejar de amarlo. Lo necesito.

-Te necesito –llore de nuevo, golpee suavemente el vidrio con mi frente y cerré mis puños sobre el mismo –por dios, te necesito, Kenny…-

-Dios, al fin te encontré.

Levante la mirada al escuchar tan mágica frase, sonreí al creí que me había visto pero solo era imaginación mía. Allí estaba, la pesadilla, la sombra…la sombra mía y de Kendall.

-¿Me buscabas? –pregunto él con inocencia.

-Pues claro, ¿no me oíste? –reclamo Kendall.

-Lo siento pero este lugar es demasiado grande –se excuso el otro mirando hacia el suelo –por eso no te oí.

Para mi desconcierto veo una leve sonrisa quebrarse en el rostro rígido de mi Kenny, yo soy el único capaz de hacerlo sonreír así, no él. Todo se rompe, me estoy rompiendo otra vez.

-Yo debo lamentarme por haberte tratado tan…frio.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos para no ver como Kendall lo abraza contra su cuerpo y como el devuelve el abrazo. ¿Cuántas veces debo morir? Es injusto, lo vuelvo a decir, cada recuerdo atormenta mi mente ya sucia y retorcida, no me hacía falta esto, quiero salir de aquí y tener a Kendall otra vez.

-¡Kenny, bebe, escúchame! –Grito desgarrando mis cuerdas vocales pero no me importa, golpeo el cristal con las fuerzas que me quedan -¡Kendall, tienes que escucharme!

Lloro en el proceso, grito, ruego, suplico para que me oigan. Pero solo recibo miradas asustadas hacia mí apenas comienzo a golpear, me alivie pero ese alivio desapareció cuando vi que solo estaban allí parados sin decir o hacer algo.

Tontamente pensé que no podían verme, que tal vez era un espejo unidireccional así que insistí de nuevo.

-¡Aquí estoy Kenny, escúchame, por favor! –repetí el proceso, mi garganta dolía -¡¿Por qué demonios no me oyes?!

-¿Qué demonios golpea el vidrio? –Oigo murmurar a Kendall, consternado –no hay nada.

-Debe ser un recuerdo desesperado por salir –le responde la sombra –eso puede significar…-

-Que nos confunden con algo más y nos quieren –complemento mi ex novio –debemos encontrar a ese maldito brujo y acabar con esto de una vez.

-¡No te vayas, por favor! –Me lance sobre la puerta apenas salieron del quirófano, quería abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada, otra vez -¡No me dejes, sácame de aquí, Kenny por favor escúchame, estoy justo aquí! ¡TE AMO, no me abandones!

Se fueron sin antes ver el rostro de Kendall volverse hacia mí en mi desesperado intento de llamar mi atención.

No podían verme u oírme además de mis golpes. Me costó aceptar la realidad. Estoy atrapado en mi propio infierno y ellos solo están de pasada, soy un huésped permanente. Patético, jamás saldré de aquí.

Me aleje de la puerta y cubrí mi boca para acallar mis gemidos y sollozos, cerré con fuerzas mis ojos que dolían como el demonio y me encogí sobre mis talones a llorar como lo venia hacia desde el principio. No quiero que acabe asi, se que cometí errores pero no quiero estar aquí _para siempre._ Suficiente tenia con saber que Kendall no era mío nunca más y que me odiaba.

Ese era mi infierno perfecto.

Sin embargo, escuche un clic y era la puerta abriéndose, salte y salí, corrí tras ellos, buscándolos como último recurso. Sé que no saldré pero la desesperación ya estaba instalada en mis huesos y siempre que las personas que saben que están en el final de sus vidas hacen cosas desesperadas porque perdieron todo en su vida. Eso me pasara dentro de poco.

Baje escaleras al oír sus voces y llegue a otro piso con estrechos pasillos, eran la zona de guardia, ya estuve aquí antes pero continuo, debo hallarlos. Miro en cada cuarto, algunos están a oscuros y otros a medias.

Perdido en mi desesperación me asume en donde una está a oscuras y cuando me volteo veo de nuevo esa incubadora y a ese bebe mirándome, salto espantado y caí de espaldas al suelo, me las arregle para arrastrarme hacia atrás y chocar bruscamente contra un armario de vidrio que se rompe por mi golpe.

Ya no pienso en nada coherente. De ahora en mas solo soy llanto, miedo, terror, pánico, un puñado de males y demonios, un niño pequeño que no puede dormir por los monstruos en su armario.

-¡Aléjate, ya entendí! –manosee mis manos hacia eso a unos metros, la luz apuntando directamente sobre el y su resplandor se alargaba justo hasta mis pies pero no quería que ni la luz me tocara, me estaba acostumbrando a la oscuridad para esconderme de todo lo demás, me dejaba devorar por la nada -¡lárgate!

-¿Oíste algo por allí? –de nuevo la voz de Kendall y no toma mucho para verlo al lado de ese maldito objeto, otra vez confundido por lo que había allí –de aquí venia el ruido, pero no hay nada, excepto…-

Esa persona se le suma y mi ex novio toma algo de la incubadora, es una pluma blanca, no hay bebe aunque yo puedo ver la punta de sus manitas apuntar hacia arriba y sus gimoteos. Luego recordé que no pueden ver mi pesadilla.

-¡No, debes irte, Kenny por favor, solo….mírame! ¡Aquí estoy!

Pedí demasiado, ya no tenía voz para continuar suplicando por atención. Me restaba llorar en silencio, abrazar mis piernas contra mi pecho y mojar mis jeans sucios y harapientos de compañía a la sombra y de la nada mientras ellos iban por allí, juntos sin poder sentirme.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando oí los pasos alejarse. ¿Qué es la esperanza ahora?

_Adiós Kendall. Te amo. Solo quería que lo supieras._

**POV Normal**

-¿Una pluma? –Cuestiono Kendall sosteniendo el objeto en sus manos -¿Qué significara?

-Solo ese brujo lo sabe –Ken devolvió una respuesta rápida y brusca, aparentemente nervioso.

-Estas actuando de una forma muy rara desde que llegamos –el rubio de ojos verdes lo detuvo del brazo y lo confronta -¿Qué te sucede?

-No me sucede nada, ¿Por qué crees que pasa…?

-¡Solo con oírte hablar me doy cuenta que pasa algo, estas tan, tan a la defensiva que…me hace creer que sabes algo de este lugar!

-¡No estoy a la defensiva, eres tu el que está a la defensiva! –apunta Ken al pecho del otro rubio.

-¡Por dios, no me hagas discutir por una estupidez como esta! –Kendall se volteo masajeándose la sien, repentinamente sintiéndose estresado.

-Lo siento –se disculpo Ken bajando la cabeza.

-No hace falta que te disculpes. Ambos estamos alterados por todo esto… -apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas y respiro hondo –solo quiero irme de aquí, este lugar me da escalofríos.

Vaya que era cierto, demasiados recuerdos atormentados estaban atrapados allí que si pasaban una hora más, terminarían uniéndoseles.

Ken miro algo turbado a su alrededor.

-Demasiados recuerdos –murmuro sombrío.

-¿Dijiste algo? –pregunto casi sin aire Kendall.

-No, no dije nada –suspiro.

-Ah.

El rubio de ojos verdes enderezo la espalda y directamente miro hacia el suelo no muy lejos de él, por casualidad, y vio una nueva flecha roja dibujada en el suelo. Frunciendo el ceño se acerco a ella, hinco una rodilla en el suelo y paso la punta de sus dedos por la pintura que para su sorpresa esta aun fresca. Ken se paro detrás de él a observar también.

-Tiene un olor extraño –observo su amigo.

-Lo sé –afirmo Kendall, acerca sus dedos para oler la sustancia –huele como…metal…esto es sangre.

Miro en shock la flecha en el suelo y luego se volteo hacia Ken que también estaba en el mismo estado.

-Debe haber alguien más aquí.

-Hay alguien más aquí –rectifico Kendall.

-Tienen razón mis amigos.

Una voz conocida sonó a sus espaldas, ambos se voltearon con espadas en alto, listo para atacar y vieron que era el Brujo con las manos cruzadas tras su espalda.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –demando Ken.

-Hay alguien más aquí, solo que ustedes no pueden verlo, excepto por su sangre manchando el piso, las paredes, todo…-señalo su entorno con benevolencia –está atrapado en este sitio que no le queda otra que merodear con la esperanza de salir de aquí, de su pesadilla, de su propio infierno.

-¿Su propio infierno? –Kendall sonó desorientado.

-Así es, su pedacito de infierno donde pasara el resto de la eternidad sufriendo y perseguido por su mayor pecado. Cuando conoces este lugar prefieres ir y retorcerte en el mismo lugar que van todos los demás bastardos que no tiene ese privilegio de sufrir a solas.

-No puedo creer que le llames un "privilegio" estar atrapado en un sitio como este sufriendo por toda la eternidad –repudio Kendall.

-Para nosotros, es un privilegio mandar alguien aquí.

-Todos ustedes están enfermos, si me dejas opinar.

El brujo solo guardo silencio pero una sonrisa plantada en su rostro, no se veía afectado por el comentario lo cual hizo enfurecer mas a Kendall quien no notaba que la mirada de ese hombre estaba puesta sobre su amigo, Ken. Este no decía nada, solo observaba al brujo también en silencio sepulcral, respiraba hondo tratando de controlarse, tensionando sus músculos para así no moverse y lanzarse sobre el otro atacándolo.

-¿Saben qué? Los noto muy confundidos sin mencionar que aun no completaron su prueba –comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ambos rubios –y sé que no saldrán de aquí por medios propios-

Una espada cortó sus palabras, Ken no pudo resistirlo más y ataco al brujo que desapareció en el aire como humo.

-Como iba diciendo, antes de ser interrumpido –los chicos se volvieron una vez más al oírlo tras sus espaldas –como no podrán salir de aquí por sus propios medios y realmente quiero divertirme con ustedes, les mostrare la salida que los conducirá hasta mi verdadero yo…y allí veremos si pueden continuar hasta Morgiana, y por ende, a James.

Algo brillo en sus ojos cuando nombra al castaño, como si quisiera aguantar la risa, como si algo planeara en su retorcida y macabra cabeza, pero eso no era importante para Kendall ahora, necesitaba urgentemente continuar y terminar con todo de una vez.

-¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti?

El brujo gruño fastidiado. Entonces extendió un poco uno de sus brazos y con su mano contrario dibujo una X en ella, quemando la piel y dejando carne viva para vista de todos.

-Prometo conducirte afuera de aquí –recito en el proceso –a ti y a tu amigo.

Creo que eso era suficiente para convencer a Kendall, a medias, sin embargo supo que lo tenía cuando este intercambio miradas con su sombra y casi podía oír la conversación inaudible que en ese momento tenían.

Una vez más se convencía del lazo que ambos tenían.

-Bien, esperemos que mantengas tu promesa.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

El tiempo se detuvo definitivamente cuando oyó los pasos alejarse. Todo había acabado en ese momento. No había esperanzas, ni sueños de salir de allí, eso jamás pasaría, solo le quedaba resignarse a sufrir cada segundo de cada día para siempre.

Después de todo se lo merecía, creía James.

_James_

Allí estaba de nuevo esa voz.

_James_

Presiono su frente contra sus rodillas y ahogo un quejido.

_James_

Junto aun más sus pies para evitar que algo invisible lo atrapara.

_James, sigue tu sueño._

Levanto levemente su cabeza y sus ojos ardieron al ver la luz rebotar en el suelo, ya no tenía lagrimas que hidratara sus globos oculares lo cual hacia el dolor aun peor y ni se quería imaginar el aspecto que tendrían pero de inmediato vio algo escrito en el suelo justo delante suyo.

Era una flecha señalando hacia afuera y la frase _"Sigue tu sueño" _escrito con un liquido carmesí, no se sorprendía de que tal vez haya sido su propia sangre ni mucho menos del hecho de que tal vez la escribió en un momento de demencia.

_James, sigue tu sueño._

¿Perdía algo por intentarlo? Ya no, porque ya no le quedaba ninguna mierda en su vida más perder.

James se levanto sin ganas, sus músculos se movían por si solos mientras su cabeza estaba en otro sitio perdido en la inmensidad de la nada que ahora era su mente.

Estaba muerto por dentro, el dolor ya no estaba…sin embargo la sensación de vacío no era tan agradable. Siguió la flecha hasta el pasillo y no vio a su fantasma, no le importo porque vio otra flecha y luego otra y otra, siguió a cada una de ellas hasta terminar de nuevo en el pasillo principal.

Oyó voces pero no quería ver rostro, estaba harto de recordar personas. Las palabras no tenían sentido porque realmente no estaba escuchando simplemente oía sonidos, se detuvo a observar el suelo, sintiéndose exhausto y pesado sobre todo sus parpados deseando darles un descanso a sus cansados ojos que ya no brillaban, ya no encandecían con su vida, ahora lo único que se podía apreciar era la muerte en ellos.

-Por aquí señores.

Sin razón en especifica levanto la mirada hacia el final topándose con 3 figuras allí, dos le daba la espalda y la otra estaba de frente a él pero parecía no notarlo, perfecto, podía observar tranquilo.

Presencio tranquilo como la figura de frente caminaba hacia la puerta de salida que estaba barricada y con cadenas que la mantenían cerradas…en un chasquido de dedos estos desaparecieron permitiendo que esta se abriera. Había una luz blanca aguardando del otro lado

-Los espero al otro lado –y así sin más ese hombre de piel oscura atravesó el umbral, desapareciendo en la luz.

Los otros dos se quedaron unos segundos y se miraron, ambos eran rubios e idénticos, a James le tomo un poco reconocerlos, entonces una pequeña parte reservada en lo profundo de él lo hizo.

_Kendall, el amor de su vida._

Su corazón se sacudió por la revelación y el dolor volvió, todo volvió y era agonizante.

-¿Estás listo? –oyó a Kendall decir hacia la otra persona que finalmente asintió.

-No… ¡NO! –James grito al verlos caminar hacia allí pero sus pies no se movieron con suficiente rapidez ya que cuando este tomo velocidad, ya habían desaparecido.

Paro abruptamente, visualizando detalladamente esa puerta, esa puerta por la que había pasado de frente miles de veces, mirando hacia arriba al letrero de "Salida" esperanzado de poder pasarlo algún día… temía que ese momento fuese ahora, ya que en el fondo creía que era una broma.

Pero tantas eran sus ansias de salir que no noto cuando sus pies se volvieron a mover solos, hacia la salida. Cada paso lo acercaba a su libertad, su corazón latía ahora de regocijo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Excepto que, nada dura para siempre.

Su felicidad fue arracada cuando algo lo atrapo por detrás, tapando su boca el segundo en que el decidió gritar. Sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y el forcejeo contra lo que sea que lo atrapo.

-Ni lo creas James, tu no saldrás de aquí –reconoció la voz de su captor, era Howard y el castaño chillo aterrado.

Howard tenia a James en sus brazos, uno por la cintura mientras lo callaba con el otro, retrocediendo y alejándolo de esa puerta. Era más alto y más fuerte que el joven por lo que era imposible para este el poder ganarle pero lo intentaba dando golpes en el brazo en su estomago.

-Lucha por tu vida –siseo ansioso el hombre contra el oído de James –me gusta cuando los animales que agonizan luchan antes del final.

Sin más lanzo a James al suelo y se paro en medio del chico y su camino a la puerta. El joven castaño se apoyo sobre sus codos observando con terror a su antepasado sonreír victorioso y siniestro hacia él.

-¿Realmente pensaste en que te irías? Pues déjame decirte una cosa, _nieto, _tú debes pagar por tu pecado para siempre.

La mandíbula de James cayó sin poder decir algo y simplemente se quedo allí a ver como Howard caminaba ahora hacia esa puerta. Una vez más algo lo impulso y se puso de pie para correr hacia el pero una pared de fuego lo detuvo.

-Que tengas una buena estancia aquí –oyó murmurar al hombre el último instante de poder verlo antes de atravesar la puerta y que de inmediato este se cerrara y las tablas y las cadenas regresaran a su lugar inicial.

Inclusive el fuego desapareció. Como así el último avistamiento de salir de allí.

-No, no, no, no –decía el chico perturbado precipitándose sobre la puerta y golpeando con sus puños la madera -¡déjenme salir de aquí, por favor!

Forzó a su garganta a gritar siendo inútil, el simplemente lo hacía.

-¡Por favor, maldita sea, escúchenme…!

Repentinamente algo jalo de el por los pies, tumbándolo al suelo sobre su estomago y comenzando a ser arrastrado. Miro por sobre su hombro y grito de terror ante la figura parada varios metros y hacia la misma donde una fuerza invisible lo arrastraba.

Intento clavar las uñas en el suelo pero la fuerza era tan descomunal que solo lograba causar rechinidos molestos y rasguñas en el suelo, sus dedos sangraban por la desesperación.

En tanto la figura que lo observaba era alta, un chico de cabello rubio, piel blanca, ojos verdes y muertos como la mala hierba y tenia puesto una camiseta azul verdoso y pantalones sueltos del mismo color. Ropa de hospital.

-¡NO, déjame ir! –suplico James, el chico a sus espaldas simplemente sonrió.

* * *

**Creo que es un poco tarde para decirlo pero en las partes donde James habla, me la pase llorando, no pregunten porque ;_;**


End file.
